Harry the Exalted
by PokePotterfan93
Summary: Dark Harry AU: Many people thought that Harry Potter was the future Leader of the Light. They're in for a surprise though, Harry Potter is the Dark Lord's heir and second in command. Their plan for domination is close to being complete, but things are never easy. Rated M for gore, language, implied sexual content and violence.
1. The Reveal

**This is my first foray into the world of Dark Harry stories. It's going to be fast paced and already established. Most of the past will be told through conversations, since I think overuse of flashbacks can be annoying. I do want everyone to review so I can know if it does go too fast at times. I know chapter one will be an** _ **extremely**_ **fast paced one that shows just how intelligent and resourceful Harry is, and his relationship with Voldemort and the Death Eaters. There will be a slightly OOC Voldemort. Not too much though.**

 **Chapter 1 – The Reveal**

It hadn't been the plan. The plan wasn't supposed to be enacted for at least another three years. He glared at Lucius Malfoy as their Master held him under the Cruciatus. He was Harry James Potter, the second in command to the Dark Lord and the heir of Voldemort himself. Most people who knew him wouldn't have believed that statement, but he had learnt much from his Master. At the end of his first year of education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he had met his Master face to face for the first time. Voldemort could read his mind, could sense the anger he felt towards his muggle relatives. His anger at the people of the school for pointing and staring at him. At that time, his Master offered him the chance to join him. He had wanted to refuse. After all, he had been sent to the Dursleys because of Voldemort.

He had joined after the promise that together they would learn how to resurrect the dead. How to bring his parents back. That had been nearly four years previously. Now, now his Master had been forced into the limelight because of Lucius Malfoy. Harry had nursed the Dark Lord back to health at the age of twelve, as well as helping him create a new body. It was then that the Death Eaters were summoned to their Master, and punished for their betrayals. Harry had been proclaimed the heir of Voldemort that day, a title that all Death Eaters coveted for themselves.

Malfoy had taken it the hardest. He despised Harry for taking what he believed to be his honour. For years, he had tried to kill or somehow discredit Harry in the eyes of the Dark Lord. This had been the most pitiful attempt made yet though. The man actually had the nerve to bring a prophecy sphere to the Dark Lord, claiming that it would prove that Harry was nothing more than a traitor, biding his time to kill Voldemort and take power for himself.

"If I may, Master?" Harry stepped forward, aiming his wand towards the blonde fool. "Lucius, Lucius, Lucius," He tutted, casting his own Cruciatus at him. "You're a damned incompetent fool!" He shouted. "Four years of planning! FOUR YEARS!" He kicked the man in the ribs. "We have been working on this plan since day one. Since you were sitting at home, getting denied any form of pleasure from your frigid bitch of a wife." He noticed the other Death Eaters paling as they watched him work. "Why can't you simply accept that you are nothing but owl shit on my foot?"

Lucius shook as he felt the spells end. "Y-You're done, Potter. The prophecy has stated that one of you must kill the other!"

Harry frowned, taking the orb into his hand. "It was made by Trelawney, Milord. Anyone from Hogwarts can tell you that the woman is a fraud." He tossed the orb towards one of the other young Death Eaters. "You take Divination, Parkinson. Do you believe this to be real?"

"N-No." Pansy shook her head, trying to avoid his eyes.

Harry turned to Voldemort. "Milord, this man has forced our hands now. Dumbledore himself saw you lead me away! He's going to think I've been kidnapped! He's going to reactivate the entire Order of the fucking Phoenix now!"

Voldemort frowned. "Lucius, rise." He ordered the man. He waited a few seconds for the pitiful excuse of a man to shakily stand. "You are to return to your manor and await commands. If you dare try and do something like this again, I will personally kill your family." He glared at the man. "Are we clear?"

"Yes, Milord." Lucius bowed his head, running from the room as fast his legs would take them.

"Now," Harry pointed his wand at the others. "Any co-conspirators feel like confessing? If you do it now, I'll be merciful."

Rookwood frowned. "He asked me for the spell to dispel the protections on the prophecy sphere. I apologise, Harry. I didn't know he was grabbing that one."

Harry nodded, slapping the man's shoulder. "No apologies are needed, Augustus." He smiled darkly at the man. "You've at least got the honour to admit what you've done, unlike Bella." He frowned, turning his head toward the woman. One thing Azkaban had been good for was to weaken the mental shields of anyone who liked to keep their sanity. "Your mental shields are truly dreadful since you escaped Azkaban." He shook his head, closing the gap between them. He gripped her by the throat, holding her up against the wall. "You really believe you could best me, Bella?"

Bellatrix kicked him in the stomach, frowning. "You little half-breed bastard!"

"Half-blood actually." Harry coughed out, standing up. "As for bastard, my parents were married." He shook his head, clicking his fingers. With two audible pops Bella was on the ground, sobbing as blood pooled from her now compound fractured knees. "You're lucky your brute of a husband never impregnated you! Because I'd kill your child in front of you for this!" He snapped out, turning towards the Lestrange brothers. "Try it!"

Voldemort hid a smirk from his face, tapping his wand against his throne. "Rabastan, bring your sister in-law to the Healer." He ordered him. "As for you, Rodolphus, did you have anything to do with this, plot?"

"No, milord." Rodolphus shook his head. "Lucius approached me, but I knew that it would be a mistake to cross your heir, Master." He bowed his head. "I do however, take offence to the statement just made. Magical infertility is a family problem."

Harry snorted. "Not my fault your mummy and daddy were siblings."

"Second cousins!" Rodolphus snapped.

"Same thing." Harry rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He made his way over to Voldemort, bowing his head. "I believe the best thing for us to do, Master, is to use this opportunity to our advantage." He smirked. "Assign several men to 'duel' me as I escape from one of the old safe houses. I'll take a few cuts and bruises and we can spin this in a good way. Too much rides on our plan coming to fruition. Don't let this fool derail it, please Master."

"No." Voldemort shook his head. "No. The time has come for your true alliance to be revealed, Harry." He stroked Nagini's head as she began to coil around him. "I think you should spend some time with some of your little helpers. Take a few weeks and relax yourself."

Harry nodded. "Of course, Milord. If that is your wish…" He bowed his head. "But, what of my other orders? Rookwood's daughter is becoming impatient…" He whispered softly.

"For now, we must postpone them." Voldemort frowned. "Parkinson!" He watched the elder move towards him. "The female Parkinson. Your new orders are to see to any and all of my heir's needs. Do you understand?"

Pansy nodded her head. "Of course, Milord."

 **-HTE-**

He didn't like it when others saw him in that state, but he didn't really care at that moment. The Parkinson heiress was ordered to silence, which meant he could allow his emotions to surface for a change. The entire day had been a huge disaster. Lucius had effectively outed him. Sirius had perished in a duel against Bellatrix, though it had been through his own foolishness. Who the fuck would stay near something called the Veil of Death? Too many things hadn't gone as planned, and he didn't like it when things didn't go to plan. He allowed the water to soak into his painful joints, observing the Parkinson heiress carefully. He didn't want another fucking minder. He had enough of them.

"You seem surprised." He smirked.

"I never would have believed that the Golden Boy was in reality the Dark Lord's heir." Pansy admitted, lathering a sponge. She gently ran the sponge over his chest and arms. "Must be quite a story to tell."

"Not really." Harry shrugged. "My muggle relatives liked to beat and starve me. The Dark Lord offered me a place by his side. He had been a disembodied spirit at the time, so I fed him from my own magic, and the power of the Philosopher's Stone we had stolen from the Flamels." He let out a breath as she bathed him. "When he finally returned to a body, he took the time to nurse me back to health. Feeding him from my own magic had caused my core to weaken. He could have left me for dead, but he didn't. He kept his promise. Showed me more kindness than anyone ever had in my miserable life."

Pansy frowned. "How did you hide the fact from Dumbledore?"

Harry chuckled. "That was the Dark Lord's doing. For three months, he trained my mental defences. We designed a specialised form of Occlumency barriers that would allow anyone to see whatever they wanted. If Snape looked into my mind he'd see a pampered brat. Dumbledore would see a Warrior of the Light being cared for by his relatives." He closed his eyes, allowing himself a rare moment of relaxation. "This is amusing. One of the biggest outspoken Potter haters bathing me, it's ironic."

Pansy smirked. "I'm not a fool, Potter. Disobeying the Dark Lord is a bad idea."

"Not as bad as crossing me." Harry warned her. "Back to my story. During our second year, Lucius tried to have the Chamber of Secrets reopened. The fool nearly cost the Dark Lord one of his most prized possessions. Since then, Lucius has constantly tried to knock me off my rightful throne. Then came third year, and I found the first real family member I ever had."

"Black." Pansy whispered.

"Yes." Harry frowned. "My now deceased godfather. He knew the truth. It didn't faze him. When he found out what happened to me during my life, he was just happy that I wanted him around. Around that time, Dumbledore decided to reactivate a small part of the Order of the Phoenix. The idea was that the Dark Lord wasn't truly dead. Sirius had been the one to tell me that. He agreed to spy on the Order for us." He smiled sadly. "I'm going to miss him."

Pansy watched him for a moment. "My mum died when I was young." She whispered. "She had been sick for a long time. Magical Exhaustion caused by childbirth."

"A common ailment." Harry nodded his head. "Especially in pureblood women. Do you know what causes it?"

Pansy shook her head. "There are theories, but no one knows for sure."

Harry chuckled. "Actually, the cause was discovered over a century ago, but for safety reasons it was surpassed." He corrected her, closing his eyes once again. "MEC is the result of the baby being powerful. More powerful than the mother could sustain. The Dark Lord's mother lasted only five minutes after his birth. You must be powerful if it happened to your mum. What age were you?"

"Five." Pansy frowned. "So, by that logic, I can't be that powerful."

Harry shrugged. "My mother was a powerful witch, but she needed two blood transfusions and four stabilisation rituals before she was able to leave the hospital. My parents were forced to place blocks on my magic for safety. If she had not died when I was eighteen months old, then she would've needed to keep me under blocks until I was eleven." He opened his eyes, moving his hand to her cheek. "You know he's basically made you my whore, right? His idea of you helping me involves you on your back with your legs in the air."

Pansy nodded. "I know."

"Good thing I'm not in the mood." He smirked, moving his hand back to his side. "I do want to know why you didn't object though. After all, you and I have never had a civil conversation before today."

Pansy shrugged, rinsing his body with fresh water. "Power, plain and simple." She answered honestly. "I've known for a while that the Dark Lord had an heir. All we knew about the heir was that they were a teenage male who attended Hogwarts. A powerful one at that. While never actually stated, many people believed it to be Draco, but you only had to keep his company for a while to know that was bollocks. I promised myself that I'd align myself with the heir of the Dark Lord. That I would make sure that I would not become like my father. One grunt among an army of others."

Harry chuckled. "I like that. Ambition is a powerful trait. You'd even go as far as allowing a half-blood to fornicate with you if the need be." He shook his head. "Your mental shields are appalling, though it isn't your fault. I've been scanning your mind since we started talking. You don't want to be saddled to Malfoy. You also fear dying the same unfulfilled life that your mother did."

Pansy frowned. "He's an arrogant fool. My father makes me dote on him like a lovesick schoolgirl because he wants our family's political power to grow." She lowered her head to him. She sighed sadly. "And yes, if the need be, I'd gladly open my legs for any man who could save me from that fate."

Harry stood up, summoning a towel from the pile across from them. "That's admirable. Too many people put the idea of political power above all. I think you and I should talk properly about this when I'm sure of my next move." He dried himself off, making the towel disappear with a snap of his fingers. "I'm going to focus on what's important for now. Would you like to see my lab? The Dark Lord often nurtures my 'creativity' when it comes to alchemy and transfiguration."

Pansy nodded her head. "That would be nice." She watched as he dressed in a simple black suit.

 **-HTE-**

Albus Dumbledore sat in the Headmaster's Office, frowning as he thought about Harry. The poor boy had been dragged off by the Dark Lord. He didn't even know that the Dark Lord had come back to life, though he had been worrying about it since the incident a couple of years ago. Lucius had tried to sneak something in, though whatever it was he did not know. It worried him that such events could happen without his knowledge. He took one of the lemon drops from his desk, sighing sadly as he popped the candy into his mouth. The fact that not even Severus knew what was going on didn't bode well for them. Young Harry was hopefully alive, otherwise the prophecy would be completed on this night, and not in the way Albus strove for it to end.

He took out the small file he had on Harry, staring at the picture of the young man from his first year. He hated the life Harry had been forced to live, but it had been completely necessary for the young man not to be around magicals. Young Harry's birth had shattered nearly all records of magical power on that fateful July night. He had only seen one other such person, and that had been Gellert. Magical sycophants were a rarity in the world nowadays. People who could harness the magic around others and use it for their own purposes. He hadn't wanted anyone to take advantage of Harry's abilities for themselves, so hid him away in the muggle world. After all, Harry's magic as a baby was enough to nullify a Killing Curse from the Darkest magic user in decades.

"Fawkes, can you find him…?" He asked the phoenix softly, wiping a tear from his eyes.

" _Not at the moment, Albus…"_ Fawkes trilled to him. _"It'll take a few weeks for my power to recover from the last Burning Day, especially after swallowing that curse. I'm sorry, old friend."_

"Don't apologise." Albus stroked the gentle plumage of the baby phoenix. "You saved my life again, Fawkes. I only pray that Harry is safe…"

 **-HTE-**

Harry brought Pansy to the lowest level of the manor. "This was my family's ancestral home. I moved here after the Dark Lord helped free me from my relatives." He stopped at a small wall. He cut his hand with the small blade he kept under his trousers, smearing the blood on the wall. Slowly, the walls began to dissolve away, revealing the large laboratory. "Welcome to my humble lab." He smirked.

Pansy walked beside him, jumping as the wall re-emerged behind them. "Y-You're an alchemist, right?"

"Not a masterful one, but a basic one." Harry nodded, opening one of the numerous storage containers that littered the room. He took out a small ruby stone. "The great Nicolas Flamel's Philosopher's Stone. I've been using it to accelerate my magical abilities. Its power allows a magical to enhance their abilities, boosts the effects of potions and of course, creates the Elixir of Life." He tossed it back to the box, locking it. "What are you interested in seeing?"

"Anything." Pansy shrugged.

Harry took out a small necklace. "A main part of alchemy is imbuing items with an immense amount of magical energy. This necklace can completely shield the mind of whomever wears it." He placed it around her neck. "If you're going to be around me all the time, you're going to need this."

"Non-alchemists can do things like that too you know." Pansy pointed out.

"Look at your neck." Harry rolled his eyes.

Pansy glanced in the mirror, frowning. The necklace had simply disappeared. "How?"

"It blends into the skin of the wearer." He explained, wiping his eyes. He sat down, closing his eyes for a moment. "It's days like this where I wish I could just purge my emotions away."

"Like the Dark Lord?" Pansy asked softly.

Harry chuckled. "He doesn't really purge them away. He's just amazing at hiding them. It may sound ludicrous, but I've seen the human side of the Dark Lord. It's a rare thing to see, and most of his followers will never see it, but he does care about the cause."

Pansy frowned. "Harry, don't get insulted by this and kill me, but how come he allows a half-blood into his ranks?"

Harry chuckled weakly. "Because I'm a magical sycophant. The more magicals I'm around, the stronger my power grows. If I was ever to go to the likes of magical America for instance, I'd probably be able to conquer it by myself. Besides that, he knows that I can help fix the problem."

"What problem?"

"How many squibs and miscarriages did your mother have?" Harry asked.

"One miscarriage and three squibs…" Pansy admitted, though it hurt her to admit it.

Harry nodded. "I see. What if I told you, within three generations purebloods wouldn't be able to actually conceive or have children?"

"T-Then we'd be gone in a few generations…" Pansy gulped.

Harry sat her down once she paled. "Indeed. So, I'm working on a formula that would increase fertility within purebloods. I believe the problem is twofold. Regular biology and magical biology."

"You lost me…" Pansy blushed in embarrassment.

"Basically, rampant inbreeding results in genetic abnormalities as it would in non-magicals and in the case of magicals, it weakens the core." Harry sat across from her. "For instance, my mother's muggle enriched blood, while disgusting, was able to power my core past what it would have been if I was a pureblood. The power of that DNA strand allowed me to do so much more than if my mother had been a pureblood."

Pansy frowned. "That would mean that we'd have to breed with mudbloods and half-bloods?"

"No." Harry shook his head, opening a small compartment in his trunk. "I've created a serum. If I'm right, it would allow any pureblood woman to conceive a child, and supercharge sperm cells to the point that one sperm cell could easily penetrate and fertilise an egg."

Pansy took the serum into her hands. "Does it work?"

"I'm not sure if this version works. The old ones had a lot of problems." Harry admitted. "My work needs volunteers. Thankfully Rookwood's eldest daughter got married recently. She and her husband are offering to help out with the trials. If it works, then I can use it as a recruitment tool." He watched her carefully. "I used to think that purebloods deserved whatever happened to them, until I met some of the Dark Lord's followers. I want to help people, Pansy. I also…well I finally want to prove to everyone that I'm more than just someone who survived the Killing Curse."

Pansy nodded, handing it back to him. "You're trying to help people. People who look down on you. That's a good thing."

Harry smirked. "Don't get it twisted, I'm not a nice person. People like Malfoy, they'll never get the serum. Nor will anyone I don't like." He placed the serum back into the cooler. He rubbed his arm nervously after a couple of minutes of pure silence. "Thank you, Pansy. It's the first time in a long time I've been able to talk honestly with someone my age." He chuckled sadly.

Pansy smiled softly. "Well, I am your confidant now, Harry. Or would you prefer, Master?"

Harry felt himself grin. "I don't think the Dark Lord would appreciate anyone calling me by his title." He stared into her eyes. "Impressive, the necklace can't even allow me into your mind." He held out his hand. "Come on, we might as well spend some time in my bedroom."

Pansy blushed. "If that's your wish."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I have everything in my room. Including a recliner chair, my personal living space and most importantly, it's where I keep my things, pervert."

 **-HTE-**

Voldemort could be called a great many things. In his youth, when he had gone under his muggle name, he was known for his charismatic personality, intelligence, drive and control of magic. As he grew older, and delved into the darker arts, he was branded as everything evil in the world. He of course had his hatred of muggles. Though who could actually blame him for his hatred of the muggle world? His mother had died in childbirth. His father didn't want him. The orphanage forced him to live a life of pain and suffering. He had delved into the darkness to make the world feel his pain. Then, he had lost his body because of the Potter woman.

It had been both the end of his rule, and the beginning of his rebirth. When he offered Harry a chance to join him years ago, he never thought the boy would actually join him. It had been amazing to see how history had begun to repeat itself. Harry had allowed him to possess him for several months, feeding him from his own magical reserves. When he finally returned to a body, it was a near copy of his original body. His hair was slightly greying and his eyes were a crimson shade, but other than that, he was human. Harry had showed him a new life. He would never consider himself a true human, but he had learnt some humanity thanks to Harry.

The boy had helped him in many ways, though he'd never admit it around his followers. While fear did keep the majority of them in line, some like Lucius Malfoy often tried to overthrow the regime and implement himself as the new leader. It was a Slytherin trait that he agreed with. Only the strong should rule. But Lucius Malfoy wasn't strong. He was a weak fool, one who regularly lost against a teenager. Granted, that teenager was also a powerful sycophant with a hatred against several purebloods who he felt were 'weak', but Lucius had once been one of the greatest duellists England had seen, before his marriage to Narcissa had ended his career. The fool was a slave to his wife at times.

He sipped his tea as he sat upon his throne, thinking of what to do. Harry's secrecy had been paramount to his plans. The young man had become something that he had been completely proud of. The boy's ambition and drive were better than most of his inner circle. Harry took to knowledge immediately once he had someone to encourage him, which the Dark Lord had done in spades. While he was a heartless bastard who had killed James and Lily Potter, he did want the young man to have some form of a childhood. He encouraged him with spells and spent time working with him on certain things that no one chose to tell him about.

While he would never say it aloud, he had taken a shining to the boy. Harry had become the closest thing he had to a son. His heir was a credit to both the Slytherin title, and to the Potter line. He rubbed his forehead, thinking about the best situation. To reveal Harry now would throw the Order of the Phoenix off and create chaos in the world. On the other hand, once Harry was outed as a Dark Lord in training, he'd be in danger from many different sides. He didn't want to believe the prophecy, which would result in him having to end the life of Potter, something he never wanted to happen. Sadly, if it came to it, he would end his heir's life in an instant.

' _Nagini, I need you to watch over the boy for a few days.'_ Voldemort whispered to his familiar.

' _As you wish, Master.'_

 **-HTE-**

Pansy panted as she lay beside Harry, blushing into his chest. He wasn't just the Dark Lord's heir, he was a damned machine. She rested her head on his chest, glancing up at his face. He seemed to be more reserved than she was when it came to sex. She felt his hands glide over her back, smiling as she thought about her situation. "Master, may I ask you something?"

"I thought I told you not to call me that?" Harry frowned, his eyes still closed.

"You've earned that title." Pansy whispered, covering them with the blanket. "How are you so…sane? The Dark Arts are supposed to cause madness."

Harry chuckled. "That's a common misconception." He continued to massage her back, opening his eyes. "The Dark Arts are dangerous to the weak willed or the weak minded. Take Crabbe and Goyle. If they ever delved as far as I did into the Dark Arts, they'd become either brain dead gorillas, or madmen who torture for fun. Someone like you, you could delve as far as Bellatrix Lestrange did, without becoming as mad as she is. Though her madness is more from Azkaban than Dark Arts."

Pansy looked up at him. "Have you delved as far as the Dark Lord?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "At this point, I've about 90% of the Dark Lord's knowledge. Once my core stabilises completely at seventeen, I'll finish my training."

"What is your position once you're fully trained?"

"I'm going to help take over Ireland." Harry whispered. "Then, we'll be working on the rest of Europe." He yawned a little, pulling Pansy up beside him. "So, tell me something Pansy, was the half-blood to your liking?" He smirked.

Pansy blushed again, nodding her head. "Very." She felt his arms embrace her gently. It was strange for her to see him like this. He was warmer than he was in the main chamber. He was smiling a lot more, cuddling her and even nuzzling her neck with his nose. It was nice. It was like being in a relationship, though she knew he didn't love her. She was just something for him to relax himself with.

"If you marry Malfoy, what would your life be like?" Harry asked after an hour of just cuddling.

"Probably just a trophy wife." Pansy admitted, staring into his eyes. "I'd be expected to birth an heir for his family and then he'd probably just use mistresses for his pleasure. He'd have the option to move to a home somewhere else, and have a nanny raise the child." She bit her lip. "The Malfoys are extremely old fashioned like that, as is my own father. Do you love? I mean, the Dark Lord is kind of famous for that…his heart doesn't love."

Harry shrugged. "I suppose I do. I love my friends. I loved Sirius. Hell, I even love the Dark Lord for what he's done for me." He smiled sadly. "As for the feminine persuasion, Dark Arts took too much of my time. I've only had 'helpers'." He smirked a little, moving a lock of her hair behind her ear. "But, I'd like to get married one day. Raise a family."

Pansy smiled a little. "You'll make a woman very happy one day." She closed her eyes. "If it ever came to it, if that prophecy were true, would you kill him?"

Harry frowned, thinking about the question for a few seconds. Could he really do something like that to the man who took him in? "No." He said slowly. "If it came to it, that one of us would have to die. I'd ask him to wait until I had an heir, then I'd allow it. I owe my life to Voldemort…I'd give my life in an instant for him."

Pansy stared at him. "That is true loyalty, Master."

"I wish you'd stop calling me that." Harry rolled his eyes.


	2. Redemption?

**Noble Korhedron: I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and if not, that's cool.**

 **Fayriegirl: I'm sure Nagini heard everything that Harry said. She's a pretty smart snake.**

 **SlowOutput: I'm glad that you agreed with the idea of building the world through conversation. I think it works well for certain series, like Fallout. I base a lot of what I write from the Fallout system of leaving lore within the story that people either stumble among or learn gradually in an established world.**

 **ThunderReborn: I've a good way of introducing Delphi to the story, though it'll be a little later on.**

 **Mad1993: Hermione will fit into the story rather well soon enough. As for Harry, it's more of a dislike of muggles and muggleborns, not full on hatred. It's basically what most purebloods feel.**

 **White collar black wolf: Glad you liked it pal.**

 **Chapter 2 – Redemption?**

Harry awoke the following morning, staring down at the sleeping figure of Pansy. While he had been with many women since he hit puberty, he had never spent the full night with one. She seemed to be happy to be held by him, and he had been happy to just hold her and act like a normal person for a few hours. He carefully untangled himself from her, sitting on the edge of the bed for a minute. With a soft sigh, he thought about what had happened to Sirius. Bellatrix would have to suffer for her crimes to her family, and he would happy to deliver that pain by himself. He hadn't allowed himself to cry too much about Sirius, it wouldn't be what he would have wanted. Sirius told him that the best thing to do when you lose a loved one was to simply cherish their memory.

He stood up, heading to his private bathroom for a quick bath. He knew the house was empty at that point. The Dark Lord had requested to use the manor for a night, as a way to show off Harry as the Heir of the mighty Slytherin line and the Voldemort line. He let out a sigh of relief as the warm water massaged his tense joints. He opened his eyes as Pansy entered the room. "Good morning."

"Morning." Pansy smiled, climbing into the bath beside him. "Hope you don't mind, Master, but it would save water." The cheeky grin that complemented the sentence told him that she was starting to open up around him.

"It's fine." He stood out once he was done, dressing for the day. "It's only you and I here for the time being. The manor is understaffed until I get some house-elves. The fucking Ministry took them to Hogwarts once my parents died." He fixed his cuff links in place, summoning a soft silk robe. "This should fit you until you get home to change into your own clothing."

"Thank you." She dried herself off, fixing the robe over her. "What's on the agenda for today then, Master?"

"I don't know." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "At the moment, I'm basically stuck here on a forced vacation until the Dark Lord comes up with a plan." He didn't like being stuck in his own home, but the Dark Lord was just being cautious. The Order would be up in arms by now, trying to find him and liberate him from the evil Voldemort. "So, we're going to work on some of my projects. I haven't had a pureblood around in a long time."

Pansy stretched once they reached his kitchen, watching as he began to cook a breakfast. "Shouldn't I be cooking for you?"

Harry snorted. "No thanks. If there's one thing I've learnt from purebloods, none of you can bloody cook." He took out a bowl, mixing the eggs. "How do you like your eggs? Fried? Poached? Scrambled?"

"Scrambled." Pansy watched him as he worked, grabbing two glasses from the press. "Do you cook for every woman you have sex with?"

"No." Harry admitted. "In all honesty, most of them just left after we finished. The Dark Lord would have people he trusted to keep me sated and relaxed." He poured the eggs into the pan, whisking them. "Sticky or dry?"

"Dry." Pansy grabbed the cutlery and some napkins. "Have you ever impregnated one?" She smirked.

"No. I'm extremely careful. Wandless magic is extremely useful in that regard." Harry placed her eggs on the plate, seasoning them before popping some toast beside them. "Not to mention, I try to be careful with who I'm around. There are a lot of people who would love to have the heir of the Potter line." He made himself some fried eggs with toast, sitting across from her. "And now with Sirius' death, I'll be the head of both Potter and Black families…"

Pansy smiled sadly. "I'm sure he died happy knowing you're safe." She whispered.

Harry nodded, finishing his food. "I'm sure he's in a better place." He sighed sadly. "I joined the Dark Lord because he promised we'd be able to bring my parents back. After a couple of years, I discovered it wouldn't be possible. I came to terms with that." He finished his eggs, chuckling to himself. "Sirius used to tell me that I delved into darkness for a light reason. He came to terms with my life rather well. I'll miss him, but I'm also going to honour his life."

Pansy finished her eggs. "I'd like to do the same for my mother. She wanted to do something with her life, more than just being a trophy wife." She chuckled sadly, a lone tear rolling down her cheek. "I remember the day she died. She held my hand and told me that I could be whatever I wanted to be." She smiled. "I want to do what she couldn't. Though I do want to be a loving mother."

Harry cleaned the plates, chuckling a little as he did. "Sirius once told me that if he hadn't been sent to Azkaban, then he'd have raised me and I'd have loads of siblings from him. He said he'd make the Weasleys look like a small family." He grinned, though it vanished as he thought of the Weasleys. "They're going to hate me…"

"Who?"

"The Weasleys. The Order. My old friends." He closed his eyes. "As much as I differ from their ideals, I do care about them, Pansy."

Pansy laid her hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't think about that for now. Cross that bridge when we get to it, Master."

Harry smiled. "Yeah." He walked to his lab with her, setting some of his equipment up. "I need some of your blood. I ran out of my supply of Pureblood blood about seven months ago."

"Is there actually a difference?" Pansy inquired.

"Small ones." He shrugged. "It all comes down to the concentration of M-Cells."

"M-Cells?" Pansy raised an eyebrow.

"I call them that. M-Cells are the concentration of magic within the human body." Harry grabbed a vial, removing some of her blood with a syringe. He placed some of it under one of the microscopes, checking it. "You've a decent concentration of magic within your cells. I won't bore you with numbers, because it would be literally impossible, but you're powerful."

Pansy nodded. "Can I see?"

"Sure." He allowed her to see. "Do you see the blue glow?"

"Yes." She looked up at him. "Is that my magic?"

"Yep." Harry took some of his own blood, adding it to a new slide. "And this is mine."

Pansy took a glance at his, staring up at him. "It's amazing! Is that the power of a sycophant?"

"To an extent. It's more powerful than usual, but that's because of how many magicals were here last night." He destroyed the two slides, placing her blood into a storage area. "I use the blood to work on my fertility serum."

Pansy sat down on one of the chairs. "When is Rookwood's daughter coming to you?"

"Within the next few weeks, hopefully." Harry took out some of the other equipment he kept. "As much as I disdain muggles, I have to admit they have the right idea when it comes to scientific equipment. This stuff has allowed me to create the serum a lot more than traditional cauldrons used to." He grabbed one of the vials of serum, sitting across from her. "Do you know his daughter?"

Pansy nodded. "Bit of a plain girl, but she's sweet. She married into some German family. Influential and powerful." She glanced around at some of the smaller items in the lab. "So, what are we going to do with the serum?"

"I have to modify it to work perfectly. Right now, there's a high chance that the serum also accelerates the gestation of the foetus. A nine-month pregnancy becomes at most, a nine-hour thing that severely harms the mother." Harry frowned. "I've been working on this for a long time now, Pansy. The last time I used the serum…the mother and child perished."

Pansy paled. "I see…"

 **-HTE-**

Voldemort watched from a distance as Lucius Malfoy and Damon Parkinson argued over some stupid thing about betrothals or some such other crap. He was glad on days like this that he just killed the old bastard who ruled his family years ago. It really allowed him to live without such bollocks. What was intriguing him more was the fact that Nagini had reported that the Parkinson heiress had taken to calling him 'Master'. It made him laugh that the girl would quickly find the one who would enhance her station. Like a true Slytherin. He clicked his fingers as he listened to the two of them. "Damon, your daughter has the pleasure of serving my heir. You should feel honoured."

"My Lord, it would be an immense pleasure, but that half-blood isn't worthy to be your heir." Parkinson frowned. "And what's more my Lord, Lucius is claiming that if she has been defiled by him, then her marriage to the Malfoy heir will not come to fruition."

Lucius sneered. "If your daughter is low enough to allow a half-blood to defile her then she is not worthy to enter the Malfoy family!"

Voldemort frowned. While he had always viewed himself as pureblood, he couldn't forever deny his half-blood heritage. People like Lucius were foolish for not allowing the half-bloods into the higher parts of society. If the purebloods had just allowed a young Tom Riddle into their graces, then he wouldn't have had to resort to such violent means. "Lucius, my heir has bested you every time you have fought. Now, why don't you think carefully before I end you right now?"

Lucius bit the inside of his cheek. "My Lord." He nodded his head. "I would like to request that Draco be brought into the Death Eaters now. He is ready to serve the cause."

Voldemort took a second to contemplate the idea of another Malfoy within his ranks. The boy was supposedly a bit of a fool. Like his father, he believed that his name alone should result in respect and admiration by all. He didn't believe in that. Respect had to be earned through power, not some name and a bit of gold. "If he can pass the trials, then he may join the ranks of the Death Eaters."

Lucius bowed his head. "I'll prepare him, my Lord."

Voldemort smiled darkly. "Now, why don't we speak about something else?" He turned to Parkinson. "My heir will do what he pleases with your daughter. And if Malfoy doesn't allow the marriage, then I will see if Harry has taken an interest in your daughter."

"My Lord?" Parkinson frowned.

"Harry has several titles to fill. Your daughter could be the next woman to birth a Potter, Black, Peverell or even a Slytherin if she's lucky." Voldemort sneered internally as the man practically drooled at the idea. Sometimes the purebloods were just pitiful when it came to the subject of power. "Of course, it depends since you do not want a half-blood defiling your daughter. I'm sure other members of my inner circle would be welcome of such an honour."

Parkinson bowed. "My apologies, my Lord. If your heir takes interest in Pansy then it would be an honour for her to take any title your heir bestows upon her. Especially if someone like Lucius cannot see the importance of your heir."

Voldemort nodded, leaving the premises. He disapparated towards Potter Manor, staring out at the garden. A rare smile graced his face as he noticed Harry and the Parkinson heiress were having some form of impromptu picnic. It was nice to see that the girl was able to keep his mind off of what happened to Sirius Black. He knew that Harry cared about his godfather, and it seemed that fate didn't like Harry to have people around him who knew his parents. He transfigured his robes into a muggle business suit, which he often wore back in his youth. "Harry!" He called out.

Harry jumped up towards his Master, noticing that Pansy followed them over. "Master." He bowed his head. "Have you come to a decision?"

"I have." Voldemort nodded. "You're going to 'escape'. I can't have your identity compromised just yet. All Death Eaters have been sent orders to keep your secret."

Harry's expression faded. "Oh…" He said sadly. "I was hoping to lead the junior Death Eaters. Pansy and I were discussing options and well, I've done all I can as the Boy-Who-Lived. I think I'd like to reveal who I am, my Lord. I believe we can use this in the right way." He grinned. "It came to me last night, when I was thinking about the best way to finally politically destroy Dumbledore." He brought them into the manor, pouring three cups of tea. "What if I told you that we could work this into a good thing?"

"How so?" Voldemort asked, taking a seat in the parlour. He could only imagine what form of political manoeuvring the boy had planned now. Harry was able to feed someone a pile of shit and convince them it was sweet chocolate. It was a good skill to have.

Harry smirked. "There's a way we can use my apprenticeship to you in a good way. I'll talk about how you saved me from my abusive muggle family. How through helping me, you redeemed yourself. That your old self was from dark rituals, all of which were undone when you opened your heart to an orphan who needed saving."

Voldemort clapped softly. "I've taught you well. The thought never even crossed my mind!" He took a sip of his tea. "And what good would that do?" He inquired, wanting to see how ambitious his new plan was. At times the boy was just too intelligent. It was a testament to the logical power one could learn from muggles.

"Well, then we give up a couple of lower Death Eaters as ones who used to support you. While you come out as a newly redeemed human being, one of the higher up Death Eaters will take over the command of the organisation. In reality, you could send them orders through several different notes." Harry took a sip of tea, trying to relax himself. "Then, we'd form a new organisation based around the 'Imperiused' Death Eaters. This organisation would work like the Order of the Phoenix, only we'd work _against_ the Death Eaters. At least until we take over the Ministry."

Voldemort grinned. "Ingenious!" He observed the Parkinson heiress for a moment. "Lucius Malfoy is dissolving your betrothal to his spawn. He apparently didn't like the fact that you have been working with my heir." He noticed Harry's eyes light up a little. "And since that is primarily because of my orders to you. I will speak to your father about you and my heir, if the two of you agree?"

Pansy thought for a moment. "If my Master agrees."

Harry inwardly gulped. "I keep telling you not to call me that." He said softly.

Voldemort watched his heir with a careful eye. It was true. He now had someone calling him Master! It would have eventually happened, but he never thought that it would be this early. "I see you've gained a follower of your own." He smirked.

Harry nodded. "It seems I have. But are you sure about this, my Lord? Lucius would cause some problems with this."

"Lucius will fall in line. And if he doesn't, then he'll meet an unfortunate accident." Voldemort finished his tea. "What if they decide to use Veritaserum?" He inquired, taking a moment to sink into the chair. It was so hard for him to truly relax these days. The Parkinson girl could be trusted for now, at least until Harry had her vouched.

Harry left the room for a moment, returning with two individual vials. "Simple." He took a swig from the first vial, handing the second one to Pansy. "This is regular Veritaserum. Three drops if you wouldn't mind, Pansy." He held out his tongue.

Pansy carefully placed three drops of the serum on his tongue, trying not to blush as she remembered what his tongue had done for her the previous night. She noticed his eyes glazing over after a minute or so. "Is your name Harry James Potter?"

"No. It's Albus Dumbledore." Harry smirked. "The first vial is something unique." He tossed it towards his Master. "It reverses the base effects of the serum. The glazing eyes still happen," He waved his hand over his eyes to illustrate the point. "So, it would be easy for you to fool the serum. It's also non-potion based, so a purging potion wouldn't reverse the effects of it."

Voldemort stood speechless as he held the vial. The boy had truly surpassed his expectations. "I believe you're right, Harry. It is time for me to have my day in court." He placed the vial on the table. "And as for you, my heir." He gave another smile. "I'm impressed." He said softly. "Pansy's got the right idea. I believe it's time for you to lead some of the younger Death Eaters. We'll say that it's a youth legislation. Teenagers who are all family members of Imperiused Death Eaters. Lead by a young man whose moral convictions shines brightly." He found himself chuckling at the idea. "I'll have Barty Crouch Jr make it legitimate." Some days it really paid to have some one with Barty's knowledge of Polyjuice in the Ministry.

Harry couldn't help but blush a little from the praise, even if the last part was complete bullshit. He bowed his head to Voldemort. "I'll contact Amelia Bones. Her niece has told me that she is considered the pinnacle of lady justice. I also have a 'personal' connection to use." He smirked to himself "It may be prudent for you to remain here, my Lord."

Voldemort nodded. "I'll keep the young lady company until you return." He smirked.

 **-HTE-**

Amelia Bones had been the youngest person in history to rise to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, as well as the first woman to ever hold the position. To the Aurors who served under her, she was considered the model of what an Auror should be. When it came to investigating crimes, she remained fair and impartial at all times. Though anyone who had the 'honour' of one of her interrogations would say that she was the devil reincarnate.

She sat in her office, staring at the Ministry file on Harry Potter with a sad smile on her face. Whenever an Auror's child had gotten sick, hurt, or even graduated school, Amelia had done her best to help them somehow. Now, one of her oldest friend's child had been apparently taken by Voldemort in broad daylight. It had been impossible to think of, but the memories given to her by Albus Dumbledore were irrefutable. A chill had gone up her spine as she witnessed the red eyes within the memory. The scariest thing had been how human he seemed. The last time she had seen the Dark Lord had been on the battlefield, nearly seventeen years ago. And then, he had been a pale reflection of humanity. Had something happened in the time since he killed the Potters?

She walked out of her office, making her way to the atrium of the Ministry. James Potter had been a dear friend to her. Somewhere down the line they were vaguely related, as were most British purebloods. She remembered the scene of Godric's Hollow. Even in death James had looked carefree. She sat down on the edge of the fountain's base, watching several of the new employees scrambling for their various jobs. It didn't make sense. If Harry had been taken by the Dark Lord, why weren't there any demands? Or worse…why wasn't Potter's body parading around for all to see?

"Excuse me, Madam Bones?" A voice called out. She glanced up at the hooded individual, noticing the green eyes.

"H-Harry Potter?" She spoke softly, ensuring none had heard them. "How did you escape?"

"I didn't." Harry sat down beside her, keeping his hood up. "I came to you ma'am, because I think you're the only one who can truly help." He walked beside her, guiding her towards the exit to the Ministry. He pulled his hood down, smiling at her. "What if I told you, Ms. Bones, that the person you know as Voldemort, isn't who you think it is?"

"I'd find that rather hard to believe." Bones replied softly, scanning his features. He didn't have the glazed over look of someone suffering from the Imperius, though she knew first hand that the Dark Lord had apparently perfected the spell to the point that no one could tell.

"It's true." Harry brought her to a small cafe near the Ministry. "When I was eleven years old, Voldemort entered Hogwarts to steal Nicolas Flamel's Philosopher's Stone. I had destroyed it before he got there though, since I didn't want him to steal it." He sat down, ordering two coffees and two sandwiches. Once the waitress was gone he returned his attention to Bones. "He offered me the chance to join him. Told me that together we'd bring my parents back to life…" He smiled sadly. "I accepted his offer, Madam Bones."

Amelia frowned. "You're an agent of the Dark Lord's?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "Because there is no Dark Lord. Not anymore, ma'am." He sighed. "I nursed his spirit through my blood and magic. When he returned to a physical form, something happened to him. This black smoke left his body, billowing all around the room." He took a sip of his coffee, playing with the sugar shaker. "I…" He closed his eyes. "I didn't have a good home life, Madam Bones. My muggle relatives liked to beat me. Starve me. Spread lies about me to the neighbourhood." He opened his eyes slowly, wiping away the tears. Even now it was hard to talk about. "Voldemort took me from them. Because my blood revived his body, he was able to shift the blood wards my mother created to a new home. He helped me, Madam Bones. Protected me. He no longer leads the Death Eaters. The people who left the Ministry that night with him, we're trying to stop the New Death Eaters."

Amelia took a small sip of her coffee, staring into his eyes. "I see." She didn't know what else to say. "Harry, I find it hard to believe that this is all true. I mean, his eyes are blood red."

"A side effect from a ritual he performed back in the 70s." Harry whispered. "It's irreversible. He's a changed man, Madam Bones. He's more than a changed man…he's the closest thing I have to family now." He wiped his eyes again. "Dumbledore told me once that everyone deserves a second chance…but he never gives that same chance to him. Severus Snape was the one who leaked the prophecy that resulted in the murder of my parents, is on record as having murdered several muggles and muggleborns, yet he teaches in Hogwarts School because Albus Dumbledore decided to vouch for him. I have spent nearly five years around Voldemort, and in that time, he has changed. He's become, he's become a better person."

Amelia frowned. "What do you want me to do, Harry?"

"Organise a trial." Harry sighed. "Let everyone see that he's different. Let him lead a new life, free from the fear that he'll one day be killed by Aurors for something that occurred when he was…when he was under the effects of the greatest evils in the world."

Amelia stood up. "I see…" She frowned again, walking out of the shop once they were done. "It's not going to be easy, Harry. The Dark Lor…Voldemort." She corrected herself. "He's not exactly liked by anyone."

"He has the names of all _true_ Death Eaters. The ones that have joined up with this new group. He's offering the names, every crime committed…" Harry gripped her hand. "Madam Bones… _godmother_." He smirked internally, noticing that he had thrown her off guard. _"Take that."_ He thought to himself, staring into her eyes. "Please, help me…"

Amelia found herself unable to speak at that moment. She couldn't help but feel immense pain at the statement. She hadn't sought the young man out. Never tried to see how his home life was. She had convinced herself that whomever took her godson would care for him with every fibre of their being. That he was safe and loved. Now, he said that the greatest evil in modern history was his saviour and a changed man. "If I do this, Harry. You need to be sure. There'll be Veritaserum placed on both of you. Can you truly assure me that he is a changed man?"

"Yes!" Harry insisted. "I can."

"Fine." Amelia squeezed his hand. "Bring me to him."

 **-HTE-**

 _ **Trial of the Century!**_

 _ **LORD VOLDEMORT SURRENDERS HIMSELF TO AMELIA BONES: Claims to no longer be evil!**_

 _In a shocking turn of events. Lord Marvolo Voldemort Slytherin (Name given at the time of arrest) has been taken into voluntary custody by the DMLE by Amelia Bones, who personally saw to the arrest of the Dark Lord._

 _When taken into custody, Marvolo (aged 69) surrendered his wand to the DMLE and went in chains. According to the DMLE, the darkest wizard in British history had apparently been in the company of Harry Potter since the summer of '92. Harry Potter, who had been 'kidnapped' by the Dark Lord has come out to his support, telling the Daily Prophet that Voldemort is a changed man._

" _I've known Marvolo since I was eleven. In all that time, all he has done is help me. He is a changed man. Albus Dumbledore has often come out and said that those who regret their past deserve a second chance." He said to the Daily Prophet in an exclusive interview. "I have personally seen Marvolo sob over the crimes of his past. He once told me to kill him, that only I had the right to end him."_

 _Potter then went on to speak about his childhood, which was filled with beatings, starvation and lies from his muggle relatives, who have denied to make a statement to the Daily Prophet. Potter then went on to explain how he came to join up with Voldemort at the end of his first year, desperate to be free from the evils of his muggle relatives. Potter claims to have memories of the Dark Lord's revival, which apparently shows the effects of old dark rituals being purged from the man._

 _The trial has been fast pressed for this afternoon. The Evening Prophet will have the exclusive._

 **-HTE-**

Dumbledore sat at the podium. "As Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, I hereby call this emergency trial to order. Let it be known on the 13th of June 1996 this trial did begin." He stared over at Harry, trying to judge the young man's reactions. If this was true, then he would have to see what form of ritual was used. Could Lily's protection actually have overcome the evils of Voldemort's life? He had no choice but to use the name, since the name was coming up as legal within the transcripts. "Marvolo Slytherin, you stand accused of crimes against the British Empire. Of the genocide of countless muggles, muggleborns and half-bloods. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty, Chief Warlock." Voldemort spoke softly. He stood beside Harry, wearing his simple black suit.

"Your plea has been entered into the record." Dumbledore nodded. "We will now apply a purging potion to both witnesses. They will then be given Veritaserum." He fixed his spectacles into place. "Harry James Potter will be first." Harry walked to the centre of the room, sitting on the chair. He opened his mouth, drinking the purging potion. After five minutes of the most intense vomiting he had ever experienced in his life, he washed his mouth out with water before being given the serum. "Is your name Harry James Potter?"

"Yes." Was the monotone reply.

"Do you currently reside in Number 4 Privet Drive?"

"No." Harry replied.

"Where do you live?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"In a location protected by the Fidelius." Harry responded.

"I see." Dumbledore nodded approvingly. "Will you please tell us what happened on the night of June 4th 1992?"

"Hermione, Ron and I had concerns about the Philosopher's Stone hidden in the school. We went to warn McGonagall, but she told us the stone was safe and demanded that we drop the subject. We decided to investigate the stone ourselves."

"Mr. Potter, that's common knowledge." Dumbledore interrupted him. "I meant between you and Mr. Slytherin."

"I destroyed the stone when it entered my possession." Harry blinked. "Marvolo offered me the chance to join him. He promised we'd find a way to bring my parents back. I joined him. I was sick of my muggle relatives harming me. Marvolo fed off of my ambient magic for two months while I was in Surrey. When he returned to physical form, this black mist was expelled from his body. After the mist dispersed, he dropped to his knees. He sobbed openly, begging for me to kill him." Several people gasped at hearing that. "He said that every atrocity he committed was under the guise of an ancient evil ritual."

"You said that Mr. Slytherin here nursed you to health in that newspaper article." One member of the Wizengamot spoke up. "Please tell us what happened."

"The process of nursing his spirit was killing me. My magic was a fraction of what it was." Harry's voice never wavered as he spoke, his eyes still glazed. "I'm a magical sycophant, being around magicals allows my magic to recharge itself and expand. Marvolo expelled large amounts of magic to help me. He then brought me to our new home, activating a Fidelius and moving my mother's blood wards to work around him."

"No further questions needed." Dumbledore called out. He hadn't expected for that. He had hoped to keep Harry's ability hidden for the boy's safety. Many people would abuse power such as that. "Administer the antidote."

Harry's eyes returned to normal as the antidote was administered. "I'd like to request that the knowledge of my ability be stricken from the record and not allowed to be broadcast by press."

"Granted." Dumbledore nodded. "Mr. Slytherin, please take a seat." Voldemort sat upon the chair, taking the same god awful combination. "Mr. Slytherin, please tell us what transpired when you returned to physical form."

"It was just before August." Voldemort spoke in a monotoned voice. "Harry's magic had allowed me to gain strength. I helped him perform the ritual that would return me to a body. It required some of his blood and the bone of my father. That night, when I had a body again, black mist poured from my body." He closed his eyes. "When I was younger, I had used an ancient ritual to power my core to an unreachable level. It was Ancient Sumerian. It warped me."

"You claim this ritual caused your madness. Can you explain that?" One Wizengamot member inquired.

"The ritual would open a door to something known as the Aether. From there, an energy entered my body and caused my power to surge. When that happened, something snapped within me. My mind buckled under the power and I was but a shell of evil. My true soul had been locked in the Aether. When Harry brought me to physical form, my soul escaped and purged the evil from my body."

Dumbledore frowned for a moment. "Marvolo, what age were you when this happened?"

"Fifteen." Voldemort replied. This was going to be the hard part of the plan. "I went under a different name then. Back then, I was just Thomas Riddle. An orphan whose mother died because of him. My mother was a pureblood who suffered badly under her family. So much so that she invited a muggle into her bed. Her magic couldn't sustain such power." His voice broke its tone. "She died five minutes after I was born…"

Dumbledore froze. The potion had worn off, but he still spoke freely.

"I was an angry child." He said softly. "Bullied in Slytherin because they saw me as a mudblood. I knew nothing different, until I met my family. They turned me away. My grandfather Marvolo tried to kill me, so I never returned. When I discovered the ritual, I wanted to use it to prove everyone wrong." He smiled sadly. "Alas, all I did was turn myself into a puppet of darkness…I will give names. Locations. Whatever you need. All I ask is a chance at live."

"I see." Dumbledore noticed many members of both the Wizengamot and the crowd had tears in their eyes. He turned to Harry, who was comforting the man. "We will allow this, granted that you never delve near the Dark Arts again."

"I swear upon my life that I shall never attempt such rituals again!" Voldemort called out.

Dumbledore banged his gavel. "All those in favour of conviction?" No hands raised. "Those who agree to drop all charges due to the influence of Dark Magic?" All hands were raised at once. "Thomas Marvolo Riddle was once your name, but we understand why you chose to disregard it. Therefore, Marvolo Voldemort Slytherin, you are hereby found innocent of all charges. We are happy to know that you are offering to give information. We will bring you to the DMLE now, if that's ok with you?"

"Of course, Chief Warlock." Voldemort shook the man's hand. His mental defences were in place at full blast. His heir was right. By simply explaining the past and twisting it into his favour he had now the opportunity to walk around again. It would make things so much easier for their plans. Harry was proving himself to be the heir that he truly needed. "I'd also like to formally place Harry James Potter down as heir to my family. He is the closest thing I've had to family."


	3. Shining Darkness

**White collar black wolf: Glad you're liking the story**

 **SlowOutput: As of me writing this reply, 90% of the story is complete and updates will be daily. I'm currently getting ready for the epilogue, so I hope you'll enjoy the updates.**

 **Blackphoenix4ever: Daily**

 **Ginnylove9990: Glad you're enjoying. Damn good review**

 **Ootp nicnac: The train of thought of using a court case in such a way seemed so bloody easy that I'm surprised JK didn't use it herself. Especially considering that Voldemort was supposedly a master of manipulation.**

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, since this is obviously AU, there are several changes in the timeline that haven't been mentioned yet, so I'm going to list everything out that took place from 1992 (Harry's fall to darkness) to the start of this story.**

 **92: Harry Potter joins Voldemort in June.**

 **By the end of July Voldemort returns to physical form and nurses Harry back to health as a reward for his loyalty. The two begin the work of a plan to take over the Ministry on Harry's seventeenth birthday.**

 **By September Harry discovers that Ginny Weasley was slipped a powerful dark artefact with the Dark Lord's original name on it. The diary is returned to the Dark Lord's possession and Lucius Malfoy is removed from the Hogwarts Board of Governors for not telling what the item was.**

 **93: Voldemort reveals himself to select members of his old inner circle after the new year. Lucius is punished for putting the diary in harm's way.**

 **By the end of Harry's second year he has increased in knowledge and confidence, claiming that his friendship with Hermione Granger helped immensely. Harry's knowledge of the Dark Arts begins to grow, and he becomes an expert in the Cruciatus and Imperius curse.**

 **Sirius Black escapes Azkaban prison after noticing the picture of Peter Pettigrew.**

 **Harry begins to take Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures classes, as well as beginning work on what would become the Fertility Serum.**

 **94: Harry finds Sirius and tells him about his allegiance to the Dark Lord. After a few months of planning Sirius accepts this and helps Harry by giving him the contents of the Black Family Library. Harry perfects the Killing Curse and the ability to command animals.**

 **The Tri-Wizard tournament is held in Hogwarts. Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum are chosen as champions. Harry brings Hermione to the ball as friends.**

 **95: Harry places 1st in his year for the first time, which causes a two-week rift between him and Hermione. He is chosen as Gryffindor prefect alongside her, which allows the two of the them to grow closer. They attempted dating, but stopped after a couple of months. Harry takes his first life when he proves to the Death Eaters just how dangerous he is by killing his aunt, uncle and cousin, who are replaced by low level Death Eaters under Polyjuice.**

 **Lucius Malfoy begins plotting to steal the prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, after remembering Severus Snape mentioning such a thing to his Master years ago.**

 **Harry begins finalising the last steps of the plan for the Ministry by studying magical law in his spare time. Hermione finds out that he one day hopes to lead his family back to the old days and helps with the older laws.**

 **96: Harry is outed by Lucius, which brings us to this event.**

 **Chapter 3 – Shining Darkness**

 _ **Marvolo Slytherin Cleared!**_

 _ **Death Eater Kingpins Unmasked!**_

 _ **Harry Potter: Heir of Slytherin?**_

Harry glanced through the different articles at the breakfast table, smirking to himself as he skimmed through the article about Bellatrix and Lucius. It was a political move, as well as one that bought him a few months of peace and quiet without the pompous prick around to annoy him. He took a large bite of some egg and bacon as the floo flared up for the hundredth time that day. "I thought I told someone to shut it down?" He groaned aloud, rubbing his forehead.

Pansy bowed her head. "Sorry, Master, but I'm afraid that the floo had to be reactivated." She grabbed the small bag from the floo. "It's a collection of letters from Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and a couple from Dumbledore." She sneered.

"Be nice!" He warned her, taking the letter from Ron. He skimmed its contents, frowning as he read it. _'Weak minded bastard!'_ He hissed out in Parseltongue. "He wants to know if I've been brainwashed by Voldemort." He chuckled. "I should have known it'd be Ron who would see through most of the deception. His hatred of Slytherins both blinds and opens his eyes to the truth at times." He burned the letter wandlessly. "I'll have to exercise caution around him for the time being." He glanced over at the smile on Pansy's face. "Keep smiling and your face may be stuck like that."

Pansy kissed his cheek. "Well I'm extremely happy, Master."

Harry groaned. "You know you can't call me that around others, right?"

"Of course, I can't." Pansy smirked, sitting on his lap. "But, I can do whatever I want in private. And while we both serve the Dark Lord, you are my Master." She kissed his jawline. "And someday you'll be my husband if we play things right. The husband who saved me from the life of shit I would've had suffered under a Malfoy marriage."

Harry smirked, stroking her hair. It was a nice feeling to have someone treat you in such a way. He supposed it was the reason that Voldemort kept Bellatrix around. A submissive little pet was so good for the ego. He couldn't lie and say he felt the same as Pansy did. She was a fun distraction, and as a wife she would give him a lot more credibility when it came to dealing with stuffy purebloods and their crap. Old family. Perfect wife. It would solve a lot of problems within the plan. He kissed her forehead. "And when that happens, you'll have the ability to do whatever your pretty little ass wants." He tapped her nose, winking.

Pansy smiled. "Well, I should probably get ready for the shit show. Are you sure it was a good idea to give the Order access to your home? What about your lab?"

"I have it sealed off with the highest level of warding spells that I could find in the library." Harry didn't mention it was the Dark Lord's library. Until he was sure that the Order wouldn't try and bug his home, he would have to be careful. Part of that would have to involve Pansy not referring to him as Master all the time. "Even Mad-Eye Moody's little eye couldn't penetrate those shields. This brings me to the next point. Drop the Master stuff for a while. When they get here, I'll explain that we've been secret friends for the last couple of years. You _will_ be good to Hermione and Ron, or I'll be punishing you later."

Pansy felt a shiver go down her spine as he whispered the words into her ears. "Ok." She nodded meekly, standing up. "I'll behave."

 **-HTE-**

Dumbledore stroked his beard as the members of the Order all took their seats. "It seems as if we have truly misunderstood the ability of Lily Potter's magic." He took a small sip of his tea, smiling sadly at the people around him. "We owe a great thanks to Harry, and to his mother. Through their loving ways even the greatest of evils have been redeemed."

"Albus, you don't truly believe that You-Know-Who is no longer evil!" Molly Weasley snapped out. "That monster has massacred many different families over the course of the war."

"It seems as if the ritual he performed as a child was the cause of that, Molly." Dumbledore replied in a calm manner. "I have seen the memories. And let us not forget that both he and Harry testified under Veritaserum."

Molly sat down after that. "That's another thing, Albus. I think I speak for all of us when I say this. What the hell happened to him with those Muggles that was so bad, he decided to join the DARK LORD?!"

Dumbledore sunk into his seat. "I made a grave mistake, Molly." He whispered, closing his eyes. "I truly believed in my heart that Petunia would look after the only child of her only sister with love and care. Because of my failures, we nearly lost Harry to darkness." He shook his head. "I needed him away from the magical world. Harry's extremely special, Molly. And not because of his scar."

"He's a magical sycophant, isn't he?" Hermione cut in, blushing once she noticed everyone staring at her from the doorway. "I've read about them. The longer they stay around anything magic, the stronger their magic becomes. I've always noticed that about him. He became stronger the longer we were in school. But at holidays, he'd become lethargic, like he wasn't eating or sleeping enough. I think that's how he survived the Killing Curse. After all, he's managed to deflect Dementors with a Patronus." She walked into the room. "But he's never once showed any darkness. Whatever Voldemort did, it helped him."

Molly frowned. "It doesn't change the fact that the boy was so distraught because of his relatives that he joined up with the very man who ended his parents' lives!"

Dumbledore sighed. "We should just be thankful that Mr. Slytherin managed to redeem both himself and Harry." He finished his tea. "A select few of us will be going to Harry's home today. He has left a list of rules for whom comes and what will be happening. First off, Mundungus is forbidden to come unless he, and I quote," He chuckled softly. "Dips his hands in concrete so he cannot steal anything." A few members of the Orders gave a chuckle at that. "There will be no exploring his home, nor will any charms or wards be erected unless he allows it."

"Seems fair." Bill Weasley nodded.

"Today he wishes for myself, the Weasleys and Miss Granger to visit him. Remus and Nymphadora will be escorting us." Dumbledore nodded to the two.

"Call me Tonks!" Tonks' hair turned bright red.

Dumbledore gave another chuckle. He did love tweaking the nose of the young Auror at times. It made his day to play around with the young lady. She truly inherited her grandmother's temper. "Harry wants you all to know that he and Marvolo have been working with the victims of the war. Ex-Imperiused Death Eaters often spend time there to heal and for counselling sessions."

"Harry's home is a refuge for people?" Hermione smiled at that.

"He works with their children as well. Ones who are being pressured into joining the New Death Eaters." Dumbledore smiled softly. "Harry wants you to know that, in case there is a student you are not on friendly terms with."

Hermione nodded. "Of course. I should get ready." She ran from the room.

Molly shook her head. "You really should have told her to leave the room, Albus. She's too young to be listening to all this."

Dumbledore smiled. "Her youthful enthusiasm is the only thing keeping this group of decrepit skeletons alive." He chuckled once more, standing up with an audible crack of his knees. He gave a look to everyone as if to illustrate the point. "Everyone be ready within the hour. The rest of you, I want you to go through the names on the lists given to us my Mr. Slytherin."

 **-HTE-**

Harry sat at the piano in the main foyer, following the music sheet in front of him. It was an old habit, something he had done in primary school to escape from Dudley and his gang. Now, it was just something he used to focus his mind. The plan had been so simple when they first thought of it. Wait until his maturity and then start the political takeover. Now, there were too many new variables in the equation. The entire 'Marvolo Slytherin' thing was a blessing, since they could now operate out of the shadows, while looking like heroes. It would lend credence to the idea that they could bring the Death Eaters into the light in a new way.

Lucius and Bellatrix would 'lead' the 'New Death Eaters' from the underground for the time being. He had planned it with those two to see which of the treacherous dogs would attempt to overthrow their Master first. He knew it'd be Lucius, though dear old Bellatrix hadn't been as well loved as she used to be by the Dark Lord. Then again, the Bellatrix he had heard of was a cunning tactician and brilliant at leading soldiers into battle. The Bellatrix that escaped Azkaban however, she was a twisted mess of a woman. She barely kept a coherent thought in her head. Dementor exposure had truly gotten to her. He had been working on a way to clear her mind, but she was too mistrustful of him to let him do it.

He finished playing the song, glancing at the clock in front of him. The Order would be here shortly. He needed the Order for now. Better to keep an enemy close and having them believe you're a friend. That way he could Dumbledore away from them to a certain extent. Weasley would have to be kept at an arm's length until he got used to being around certain individuals. The younger Death Eaters had been warned that they would treat the people of the Order with respect. The plan for England would need them to become wolves in sheep's clothing. He stood from the piano, moving towards the parlour.

He dressed in a simple white shirt and pair of slacks for the day. The whole point of this was to show that to them, he was still the Harry Potter they all knew. He had arranged for several of the Death Eaters who were now considered victims to be there, as well as their children and a couple of healers who were in the employ of the Dark Lord. To anyone that entered the Manor, it seemed to be nothing more than a safe haven for anyone that needed it. He fixed his hair as best he could, feeling the wards tingle as several people arrived on the grounds. He made his way outside, trying his best to look bashful. "Professor." He nodded his head.

Hermione ran up to him. "Harry James Potter!" She put her hands on her hips, which in his opinion just made her look ridiculous.

"Hermione. Not the time." Harry hugged her. "We'll speak properly later on." He moved closer to Dumbledore. "Marvolo is here. He's in my main study."

Dumbledore nodded his head, entering the Manor with him. "I'm looking forward to speaking with him again when we have the chance. It would be nice to speak to him about the plans for the victims of the Imperius."

"We're forming our own group, Headmaster. The Dragons." Harry brought them into the large parlour, smiling to them. "We're hoping to keep everyone safe and sound. We hope that the New Death Eaters are stopped before they can gain any more power." He poured tea for all of them. "I'm also seeking some house-elves, if you can point me to a reliable seller."

Hermione frowned. "Harry!"

"Hermione, I've been studying house-elves for the last few months. They require the bond to live." Harry sipped his tea calmly. "And the fact that you think I of all people would do that to anyone, it tells me the trust you've got in me." His words never changed tone, though the sternness was plain to see.

"No." Hermione quickly shook her head. "I trust you completely, Harry, but these purebloods are known for hurting their elves."

Harry's returned her previous frown with a glare. "Hermione. Besides the fact that I've been working with these people for years, and know that they are _good_ people. The people who harm elves are the same ones who harm muggleborns. And _no one_ here is like that!" He growled out, his tone going icy as he glared at her.

Hermione hung her head in shame, avoiding his eyes. "I'm sorry." She said softly.

Harry walked over, giving her a small hug. "Don't sweat it. We'll just have you change some nappies today for the mothers." He teased, nudging her arm lightly. "Now, back to my question, Professor?"

"I know a gentleman who can be trusted. How many would you need?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Fifteen fully trained ones and five that are ready to begin training." Harry replied softly. He smiled towards Ron, sitting back down. "Say what's on your mind, Ron. I know you're not happy about all this."

Ron put down his cup of tea. "I can't believe you joined the Dark Lord, Harry. Of all the people in the world, why would you join him?!"

Harry put his own cup down, relaxing into his chair. "You wouldn't understand it, Ron. I wish you did, because I love you like a brother." He said softly. "But you grew up with a loving family, while I lived like a slave. I would have done anything to escape that life. Marvolo, at the time he promised me everything I wanted in the world…my parents back." He whispered. He clenched his fist around the chair. "So yes, I had agreed to join him. But now, Marvolo is like a grandfather to me. He has guided me." He turned back to Hermione. "Sorry to lie to you, but it was Marvolo who helped me become what I am now. But your input mattered immensely."

Ron sighed. "I'm sorry, Harry." He glanced over at Hermione, shaking his head. "If you and Hermione can get along after all we've been through, then I'm the same." He smiled weakly.

Harry nodded. "I'm going to bring you through to the main area when you're ready. I know it's going to be hard to get used to, but I'm hoping that you all want to help."

 **-HTE-**

Molly couldn't believe it when they walked into what was once the servants' quarters. The area had been demolished to make the ten smaller rooms into one large one. They had obviously tried to turn the area into a trauma centre. She recognised some of the faces. Elaine Rookwood's daughter was there, along with her husband. A German aristocrat if the Diggorys were correct. The girl was holding onto her husband, who looked absolutely murderous about something and was cursing to himself in German. Desdemona Zabini was sitting on one of the beds, getting tended to by Elaine Rookwood herself.

Harry walked up to one of the women, offering the young woman a kind smile and a bottle of water. It warmed Molly's heart to see that the young man was still a gentle soul. She had been so worried that You-Know-Who would have corrupted him, though she supposed that it was going to take time for her to adjust to the idea of such an evil man being anything other than the Dark Lord. But if Harry said he could be trusted, then she'd try her best.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked from her side.

"These women are all here because their husbands have run now that the New Death Eaters have be ousted as a gang." Harry explained, placing a bandage around one woman's arm. It was the hardest thing to look at. Most of these women were from homes where this sort of thing was common. He never condoned it. It was disgusting for anyone to harm their family. Family was everything. The woman you chose was one you cared for, regardless of what life has done to her. He smiled down at Dolohov's wife, helping her down onto the bed. Her leg was still healing.

Ginny smiled sadly at the sight of the woman holding onto Harry's hand. She looked so broken and sad. She couldn't believe the brutality of the old-fashioned purebloods. People like her parents and Harry's father were the ones who had been considered the traitorous ones, though they were the ones who acted like human beings to others. She walked over to the woman. "What pain potions are you using?"

"We're just using basic painkilling potions." Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Most of these women were married after their O.W.L exams. None of them can make advanced potions. Not to mention Potions was always my weakest subject, and Marvolo's memories from fifteen onwards are kind of scrambled. He remembers bits and pieces, and none of that is school related."

Molly frowned. "I can brew some advanced potions, but it'll take me a few weeks."

"Let me know what ingredients you need. I'll be paying for anything you need." Harry placed a hand up before she could argue. He didn't need the woman giving that kind of problems to him. "You'll be brewing large amounts of these potions, Mrs. Weasley. I need your supply of potions to be steady. This isn't me giving you charity. This is you helping these women."

Molly smiled softly, trailing her hand over his cheek. "To think we were worried that gentle soul had been corrupted."

Harry smiled back. It was a conflicting feeling. One on hand, he loved Mrs. Weasley immensely. But on the other hand, when all was said and done…he didn't know if she would survive. If any of the Weasleys would. He hoped they'd just accept the new way, but the Weasleys were set in their ways. "Never going to happen." He left the room without them, making his way to his bedroom. He closed the door, hoping that none of them would follow him. "Centre your thoughts." He whispered to himself. Why did he have to bring them here? He knew that they were trying to pull the wool over everyone's eyes, but it was still hard to think about some of his friends possibly not surviving.

"Harry?" A feminine voice called out gently.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" He asked softly, sitting on his bed.

"Are you ok? You seemed upset." She sat beside him.

"Just, it's never easy seeing so many women being mistreated by their husbands." He wasn't lying. It still hurt him to think of the women. He knew most the men were infamous for harming their wives or children. The carrot and stick method had been prolific in their society…just without the carrot. "Men like them deserve to be killed."

Hermione nodded her head. "They do." She whispered, playing with a strand of her hair. "Mum would agree with you too." She locked the door. "I don't think I've ever told you this, but my father isn't my birth dad."

Harry's eyebrows raised. "He isn't?"

"No." Hermione shook her head. "Mum got pregnant when she was in college. My birth father was her professor." She rested her head on his shoulder. While they were no longer dating, she still liked being close to him. They could always speak honestly about things. "He was married, and told my mother to get an abortion. When she refused, he tried to force a miscarriage…"

Harry found himself wrapping an arm around her when he heard. "That's horrible!" He frowned.

"Mum met my dad soon after. She was honest with him from the start. His parents didn't approve of him taking on such a woman, but he didn't care." Hermione smiled when she felt her arm embrace her. "I hate my birth father. I've never met him, but if I did…" She looked down. "I'd…well I'd love to kill him." She sighed. "Sorry…I sound like one of those New Death Eaters…"

Harry stared at her in amazement. He knew the old saying was true; there was darkness in everyone. But he never thought he'd heard Hermione speaking so calmly about it. "I think that sounds fair." He whispered. "If he was that cruel to your mother, then he deserves that fate." He chuckled darkly. "In all honesty, I'd love to kill most their husbands. They're nothing but cruel bastards." He stroked her arm. _"As well as traitorous bastards."_ He thought to himself. While they were loyal to the Dark Lord, they seemed to forget the most important rule of old families. Family First!

Hermione chuckled. "Careful Harry. People would think you are evil." She smiled at him. "I've never told anyone about my father."

"Everyone has secrets. Look at me. I managed to keep Marvolo under wraps for years." Harry kissed her forehead. It wasn't anything other than comfort for her. He knew Hermione had always been a private person. It took a lot for her to open up with something so intimate. "Hermione, when everyone else leaves, I'd like you to stay…"

Hermione stared into his eyes. There was a different look to them. While Harry usually kept a carefree demeanour. It seemed like he was worried about something. "Of course." She gave him a gentle smile.

 **-HTE-**

Hermione couldn't believe it when she saw the laboratory her friend kept within his Manor. It was a thing of pure beauty. She took one of the vials into her hand, thinking of what he had said to her. His plan was pure genius. To give purebloods the gifts of family, but to have it created by the very muggleborns they despised. It would bridge the gap of hatred. She closed her eyes, handing it back to him. "Harry. I want you to be completely honest with me. Is Voldemort truly a redeemed man?"

Harry looked at her, chuckling softly. She was always too intelligent for her own good. He sat down on one of the chairs, locking the lab. "No." This would be it. Either Hermione would become one of them, or she'd have to be taken care of. "In all honesty, Hermione, he's probably greater than he was before. I've mastered the darkest of spells thanks to the Dark Lord. But he is different. I have given him back his focus. Thanks to the work we've done together, we have managed to hide for years. But Lucius Malfoy has been trying to dethrone me. He gave the Dark Lord a prophecy made by Trelawney."

Hermione snorted. "What did it say...?"

"That one had to kill the other." Harry crossed his arms. "But it was stupid. What it really meant is that a portion of his soul was stuck in my head. It has since been removed, meaning that the prophecy has been finished." He cupped her chin. "Hermione. I want you and Ron to live. I want my friends to join me. Because no matter what the Death Eaters believe, you are not some mudblood. You're more of a witch than most."

Hermione bit her lip. "Harry…" She closed her eyes. "I…I can't be evil. I can't…not to people who massacre muggles."

Harry knelt down in front of her. "We haven't touched any muggles." He whispered, gripping her hand in his. "Not since I joined the Dark Lord. Only my damned 'relatives' have been killed." He sighed. "I have changed us to a new organisation. We're going to rule the muggles. Only those who try to overthrow us would be harmed." He stroked her cheek. "I'm not asking you to bathe in the blood of muggles. All I'm asking, is that you please join me."

Hermione opened her eyes, staring into his eyes. "Can you promise me something?"

"Anything." Harry whispered to her, kissing her forehead.

"If I join you, if I pledge my loyalty. Can we kill him?" Hermione's eyes darkened. "I want him to suffer for what he did to my Mum."

Harry smiled softly. He knew that the darkness within her was small, but he could see what the Dark Lord had seen in him. She hid an anger behind her calmness. "We can. Not only that, but I will instruct you in the darkest of arts. Spells that would truly make you the greatest witch of our age." He grinned. He knew one thing that would seal the deal. One thing that Hermione wanted more than anything. "I can also show you just how powerful I am."

"How?" Hermione stood up, smiling softly.

Harry chuckled softly. "I have this follower. Someone who wants to apologise to you about a lot of things."

Hermione frowned. "Parkinson!" She hissed.

Pansy stood in front of her. She got on her hands and feet, stopping near her feet. "Forgive me for everything I've done to you." She sniffled. "I was so cruel to you. My Master has told me that you're going to be important to our work."

Hermione stared in disbelief. Harry had managed to turn Pansy to a quivering wreck? To be that powerful was amazing in her opinion. She helped Pansy to her feet. "Never do that again." She suddenly snapped. "You serve Harry, and Harry will never allow whimpering fools to be near him. Do you understand?" She asked.

Pansy nodded meekly. "Yes."

"Yes what?" Hermione found herself asking.

Harry smirked a little. "You know what to call her, Pansy."

"Yes…" Pansy seemed to fight with herself for a moment. "Hermione."

Harry walked over to her, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Go and rest, Pansy. I want you to be well rested lately. You have to keep your strength for when we finally have time to give you what you want." He stroked her cheek in a loving manner. He knew it was a harsh manipulation, but he was starting to get used to the power her submissiveness was giving him.

Pansy's eyes lit up. "Thank you, Master." She kissed him again, leaving the lab with a happy grin on her face.

Hermione frowned. "What was that? It was like my mind spoke without me asking it to." She bit her lip. "I sounded like a different person. Like a bad dominatrix in a sex club…"

Harry smiled. "Power is intoxicating, Hermione. When I first delved into the Dark Arts, it was better than any orgasm by body could give me." He explained, stroking her cheek. "Take Pansy for instance. While she is powerful, she is nowhere near our power level." He chuckled. "I'll have to check with the Dark Lord, but I'm pretty sure that my magic is starting to alter her personality. If that's the cause, then I'll see if I can return some of her old personality. Though I like her calling me Master." He smirked.

Hermione crashed her lips into his suddenly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Harry, if Ron and Ginny don't join us…what will happen to them?"

Harry smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, they'll have to die." He said bluntly. "Those who don't fit into our society, will be exiled or killed."

Hermione went to say something, until a necklace went around her. "What's this?"

"It'll block Dumbledore from your mind. All he'll see is that you are the same Hermione." Harry explained, kissing her softly. "You shouldn't come back to me, Hermione. You said we don't work together."

Hermione kissed him again. "Harry, you've just told me your darkest secret and I told you mine." She moved closer into his embrace. "Pansy might just want to be your wife because of power, but I do love you."

Harry sighed. "Hermione…" It was one thing he didn't like to think about. He couldn't say the word. He could think it. He could write it. But, he could never say it. And that had hurt Hermione terribly when they had dated.

"I know." Hermione cut him off. "But that doesn't mean that you're going to be like that all of your life." She smiled. "You're right about your power though, because I can feel it. And it is intoxicating to me."

Harry wrapped his arms around her. "And yours is calling to me." He admitted. "Sleep in your room for tonight. I have to speak to the Dark Lord about Pansy. While I do enjoy her being a quivering mess, I need her to be sharper."

Hermione nodded. "Ok." She kissed him one last time. "Harry…" She stopped for a moment. "Promise me my Mum and Dad will be safe?"

"Hugo and Rosanna Granger will never be harmed by Death Eaters. The Dark Lord will ensure it." Harry promised her.


	4. Delphini

**CURSED CHILD SPOILER! While I hated the general story of the Cursed Child, I do think that Delphini or Delphi Riddle is the greatest addition in canon. So, I'm going to add her into this story as a character. And since I won't be putting it into the summary, but hopefully it's seen in the pairing compartment. This is going to be a harem story. Harry will have wives, concubines, spoils of war and everything else you can think of. This chapter will basically Voldemort's request for Harry, introducing Delphini and beginning to show what Harry's ambition truly is.**

* * *

 **White collar black wolf: Glad you're still enjoying the story**

 **Fayriegirl: Ginny doesn't really play a huge part in the story. I've read too many dark Harry stories where her possession ended up messing her up**

 **Slythrclw-shdwhntr-46: I'm a fan of Dark Harry myself. I wanted to post this since I've been working it for nearly two years**

 **Decadenceofmysoul: Thank you**

 **EmeraldGuardian7: Delphini's going to be an interesting addition, that's for sure**

 **Goose: Well there's a reason for that, which most people need to read on to find out**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Delphini**

Harry sat in his study, staring at the Dark Lord with a mix of excitement and trepidation. He took a seat, sealing the door with a wave of his wand. "I managed to get Hermione Granger to join us, my Lord." He grinned. "She spoke to me in confidence about something in her past." He didn't want Hermione's past to be spoken about just now. "I also need to speak to you about Pansy. Her personality has been changing since we slept together."

Voldemort chuckled. "Ah, I see." He grinned a little, pouring two glasses of whiskey. "I do forget that I've never given you the magical talk about sex." He shook his head. "Because of your power, Harry, her magic is twisting her personality into what you want her to be subconsciously. In your mind, you want her to be nothing more than a submissive little pet. Your inner eye wants someone who'll just do as you command."

Harry frowned. "Is there no way for her personality to be returned?"

"You could break into her mind and force several things back, but it is quite tiring." Voldemort sipped his whiskey. "That's what I had to do with Bellatrix." He explained. He stared at Harry for a moment. This would be the important moment to end all moments. "I think it's time I told you about one of my biggest secrets, Harry." He said softly, silencing the room. "It was back in '79." He sighed. This was a hard thing to speak about for him. Sometimes he truly hated having part of his humanity back. "Bellatrix and I had spent the night together and things had gotten out of hand."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Voldemort chuckled. "She got pregnant." He said simply. "We had a daughter. For her safety, I had her shipped out of the country under the protection of one of my trusted lieutenants." He downed his whiskey, relaxing for a moment. "I've seen her a few times since we started our plans. She is your age." He sighed. "We both know that I am not a normal person, Harry. But I do care for my daughter." He rubbed his forehead. "She's becoming…troublesome."

"How so, my Lord?" Harry asked softly.

"She's…she wants to join me." Voldemort frowned. "While I am happy she wants to be with us, I don't want her around those brutes." He said simply. "That's why, I have a request to make of you, Harry."

Harry bowed his head. "My Lord, you know I'd do anything for you."

Voldemort gave him one of his rare smiles. "I know, Harry. And because of that I want you to refer to me as Voldemort." He poured two more whiskies. "I'll be blunt with you, Harry. I want you to take my daughter as your wife."

Harry coughed violently as he choked on his drink. "E-Excuse me?" He banged his chest. "We're talking about what would be the highest honour…"

Voldemort chuckled, shaking his head. "Something I think only you could do. Delphini isn't fond of her mother." He explained. "She thinks of her mother as a disappointment because she has spent years in Azkaban instead of raising her. As well as that, she is adamant that she can be an asset to my organisation." He sighed. "Her morals are in the right place, but she wants to use herself as a recruitment tool."

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

Voldemort's frown returned as he downed his second drink. "She hasn't said as much, but I think she wants to sleep with men to get them on board."

Harry gulped. "Oh." He shook his head. "My Lor-Voldemort. I don't know her. She may not like being with a half-blood."

"She knows the truth, Harry." Voldemort placed the whiskey back in Harry's liquor cabinet. "I've spoken to her about this." He rubbed his forehead. "I've told her that you are my apprentice, and basically my heir. She told me that she'd do as I wish, as long as it means that she gets to be important to the cause."

Harry frowned. "I've already got Pansy and Hermione to deal with, Voldemort. How many women can one man handle?"

Voldemort shook his head. "You do realise that when we're in charge, you can have as many women as you need, right?" He chuckled. "Harry, I know that I've kept you in the dark about the plan once England is ours, but I think it's time for you to know. I want you to rule alongside me." He took out his old diary. "You proved yourself by getting me to absorb all those damned abominations. I want you and Delphini beside me. I have always seen you as family, and with that marriage you would truly be my family. Please, just think about it."

Harry stared at him for a moment. "It would be an honour, my Lord, but would it be ok if Delphini and I could speak first?" He asked softly.

Voldemort nodded. "I'll bring her here tonight." He said softly. He took out a piece of parchment, scribbling down several lines of spellwork. "This should work on Pansy to give her some form of competence back."

Harry took the parchment from him, skimming through it. "Thank you." He thought for a moment. "Voldemort, do you love Bellatrix?"

Voldemort frowned. "I did once. But she's become nothing but a pale shell of her further self. Nothing I could do would help her either. Delphini believes that the true Bellatrix died many years ago…and I'm afraid I have to agree with her." He smiled sadly. "I want you to spend tomorrow training Hermione in the basics of the Dark Arts. Spend tonight with Pansy and fix her. We'll need someone like her to be useful. Keep her undying loyalty at the foremost of her mind though. I'll have Delphini here by midnight."

Harry bowed his head. "Of course, Master." He stood up, pocketing the parchment.

 **-HTE-**

He sat in the master bedroom, staring at the naked form of Pansy as he removed the necklace from her. He sat her up, stroking her hair in a gentle manner as he began to enter her mind. To say her mind had become a jumbled mess was an understatement. He began to sort out the easiest things. Her memories weren't too jumbled, so it took him no time to fix them in place. He then began to rework the damage his magic had done on her personality. He gently altered part of her mind to keep the undying loyalty to him and to be submissive in the bedroom. He was a fan of having someone calling him Master, and there was no chance of Hermione referring to him by the moniker. The girl was just too dominant for that.

He gently prodded her mind, reworking several parts of her personality. While Pansy was a smart, cunning woman, she also seemed to play the long game too much. He kissed her forehead as he finished the last parts of it, placing her in a magical sleep. He stood up from his bed, dressing himself after taking a quick shower. He went down to the parlour, preparing himself for the meeting with Delphini. While he still wasn't the biggest fan of the idea, he was touched that the Dark Lord thought so highly of him.

The fire flared to life, revealing the young woman. She had black curly hair, which cascaded down her neck naturally. Her face had an aristocratic look to it. Her grey eyes were fierce and sharp, while her slender nose and cheekbones were simply noble in design, as if she had been sculpted instead of born. She stood a few inches shorter than him, which seemed to cause her to frown. He made his way over to her, taking her hand and giving it a gentle kiss.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Delphini." He said softly.

"That's Mistress Riddle to you, boy." She sneered at him, staring at her father. "You seriously expect me to marry him?!" She asked incredulously. She couldn't believe that her father wanted her to marry a man like him of all people. True, his magic was powerful, but he looked completely unkempt. She crossed her arms, taking a moment to truly look him over. "He's a little skinny. He holds himself like a slob for goodness sake! I can see the potential though."

Voldemort bit back a laugh as he watched his daughter working him over. It was days like this he was happy that Delphini had picked up parts of her mother's old personality. "Delphini." He tried to sound stern, but Merlin it was hard when she was so meticulous.

"Father, you're talking about marrying me off to someone who can't even take the time to make his appearance count around me. Not to mention he stinks of sex." She frowned. "How am I to be sure that he'll be a faithful husband?"

Harry frowned back. "I was shagging someone before this." He admitted. "And the fact that you could smell that means that you are familiar with sex." He moved closer to her. She wanted to try a power play, then he'd give her a challenge. "And from what your father tells me, you wish to help recruitment by letting any drunk, fool or peasant sleep with you if it means they'll join up. And that is truly pitiful." He circled around her. "You don't like yourself to the point that you'll let something like a werewolf defile you." He smirked.

Delphini slapped him as hard as she could. "How dare you?!"

Harry simply shrugged his shoulder. "Am I telling a lie? You are nothing more than a common whore with that mindset. I wouldn't allow such a woman to be a Potter or a Black. You speak about me like you're some princess, while you act like the king's whore."

Delphini squared her jaw, brandishing her wand. "Crucio!" She spat out.

Harry fell to his knees, but didn't scream. He wouldn't give her the pleasure of it. He broke away from her wand, pulling his own out. "Do not think that because you are my Master's child means I won't kill you!" He stuck his wand into her neck. "I don't need Unforgivables, all I need is a simple cutting charm or a blasting curse." He warned her. "I could have you a quivering wreck that would be begging for death in a minute."

Delphini stared at the man in shock for a moment. "Now there's the real Harry." She smirked. "Bloodthirsty. The student of the Dark Lord. His greatest disciple in the flesh. Someone who shouldn't be fucked with!" She moved his wand from her neck. "That's the sort of man that deserves to be in power. But you do not act like it."

Harry chuckled, stroking her cheek for a moment. "And you act like a common fool instead of the daughter of the Dark Lord. You seem to forget that it is your father that has asked me to marry you." He grinned.

Delphini bit the inside of her cheek, smirking. She turned to her father, nodding her head. "I suppose he'll do, father. But I expect him to hold himself with more, decorum when I'm forced to be out in public with him of course. I can't have anyone thinking I'm with a reprobate of society."

Voldemort shook his head. "I see." He turned to Harry. "Will you show you to her room please?"

Harry nodded. "As you wish, Master." He bowed his head, walking out with her. "Glad to see I passed your test." He spoke casually. "And I apologise for the name calling. I just had to show you that I have a backbone."

Delphini shrugged. "I understand." She kept pace with him. "For what it's worth, you aren't a complete slob. But that hair is completely atrocious." She couldn't help but smirk as she spoke. "Father's quite fond of you. He speaks about you with a respect that he's only ever used to describe my late mother."

"Your mother isn't dead." Harry frowned.

"The Bellatrix Lestrange who birthed me is dead." Delphini sighed. "She died when she lost her mind in Azkaban. I've seen what that place has made her, and it is truly pitiful." She stopped beside him when he opened a door. It was a modest room. Big enough to fit a king-sized bed, a dresser and a wardrobe. It was painted in gentle blue colours with a soft cream border. She nodded her approval. "I trust this isn't the master bedroom?"

"No. That's where I sleep." Harry said softly. "I should get back before Pansy wakes up though."

Delphini frowned. "That's another thing. While my father has explained that you're a fan of sleeping around I want to make one thing clear with you, Potter. You will not sleep with any woman I do not personally approve. Father's mentioned that Parkinson is a pureblood, so she'll be ok. But if you choose to lower yourself to the mudblood, then that'll be a different thing–" She screamed out as he cast a nonverbal spell on her. She fell to the bed, shaking a little as the nightmarish creatures vanished from her view. Whatever the hell it was, she never wanted to experience it again in her life!

"No one speaks about Hermione like that around me." Harry warned her, his voice devoid of all emotion. "While I do not like condone what I just did, I will never let anyone speak about her like that. Hermione is more a witch than many purebloods I know." He growled.

Delphini stared up at him, frowning deeply. "She's a mudblood!"

Harry sat down beside her. "She is stronger than most purebloods."

Delphini shook. "What was that spell...?"

Harry placed his arm around her. "It's a variation of an illusion charm I created. It tricks the brain into thinking that Dementors are around. It then drops the body's temperature. I like to use it when I torture. The Cruciatus is just so boring at times."

Delphini closed her eyes. "Never do that to me again!"

"I won't." Harry promised. "And I truly apologise for it, Delphini." He pulled her closer to him, laying down on the bed. "The shaking will pass in a moment."

Delphini closed her eyes. "I didn't mean it when I said it to him." She whispered. "I just wanted him to let me in. He never let me into his world. Whenever he'd visit, he'd just ask about schooling or other such crap." She sighed sadly. "I wanted him to be mad at me, so I said I'd sleep with anyone who offered to join." She sniffled. "I just wanted him to let me into his world."

Harry frowned. "Shh. This is just the spell's effect. Don't tell me anything else in case you get upset." He rubbed her back gently.

Delphini wiped her eyes. "He told me that if I wanted to come into the role of the Dark Lord's daughter, then I'd have to prove myself. He said that the only man he'd trust me with was his apprentice. He speaks about you so highly." She sobbed into his chest. Damn his spell. She was the daughter of the Dark Lord, she shouldn't have been sobbing like a lovesick schoolgirl. "What do you have that I don't?! Why are you the one he talks about?!"

Harry just continued to rub her back. He didn't answer her, simply because he didn't know the answer. He wasn't anything special. Other than the fact he was a sycophant that is. His Parseltongue ability had been thanks to his sycophantic abilities. He placed one kiss to her forehead. It always seemed to calm down Hermione.

Delphini felt the coldness leave her, frowning deeply. She sat up on the bed, glaring down at him "If you ever speak to anyone about what's transpired here, and I will gut you like a fucking fish. Do you understand me?!"

Harry stared at her innocently. "Speak about what?" He asked curiously.

Delphini returned to his side, placing the blanket over them. "Good. And as a punishment, you shall stay here tonight and keep me warm." She closed her eyes again, nestling herself against him. "I don't know what to do in this position…" She admitted. "I don't want to be tied down to anyone. Nor do I want to be under that spell ever again." She felt his hand glide up and down her back.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered. "I'm such a fucking hypocrite…"

"How so?" She asked curiously.

"Not five hours ago I was saying to Hermione that I hate people who harmed their families…then I do something like that." He frowned deeply.

Delphini could hear the self-hatred in his voice. It seemed that the man had some morals when it came to the ideal of family. She liked the feeling of his hand moving around her back. He had a gentle touch to him. Especially for someone who could be so ruthless. "In all honesty, it showed me something good about you. You are loyal to your people. You had no problem attacking the daughter of the Dark Lord to defend your lover. That's admirable."

Harry stared at her for a moment. "She's not my lover. We dated for a while, but we never slept together." He admitted. He placed another kiss on her forehead. If she was going to be his wife, then he may as well get used to speaking honestly to her. "As for Pansy, while she's powerful, my magic caused her to turn into a pet more than anything. I've had to fix her mind."

Delphini nodded. "My father told me that he plans to reward you immensely for everything you do for him. He also told me that you really want to bring your family from the brink of extinction. So…I'll take any title you give me. I leave it up to you."

Harry stroked her cheek. "I think you and I can only be the Slytherin man and wife." He said softly. He thought about her words. "I wonder what he means by rewards."

Delphini frowned, though she hid it by burrowing her face into his side. "He said I should get used to the idea of you having a harem. That when all is said and done, the Potters, Blacks and any other title you inherit would never become extinct." She didn't like the idea. She was too possessive for that. But her father had put his foot down. She sighed. "Basically, he'll probably reward you with whores to use whenever you want."

Harry frowned. "I take it you don't approve of things like that?"

Delphini shrugged. "I'm possessive." She explained, opening her eyes to stare up at him. "I don't like the idea of my husband being with other women. It truly makes me feel like nothing." She sighed. "But, I don't want to see a family go extinct either. So, take on lovers whenever you need to, just do not expect me to treat any bastard children like my own."

Harry bit back a remark, stroking her cheek. "I won't get them pregnant. Besides, wait until you see my serum. Not that we'd need it. Two half-bloods would be able to conceive pretty easily."

Delphini nodded, nestling back into his side. "I mean it with other wives too though. I will not treat their children like my own." She warned him.

"I wouldn't expect you to." Harry whispered. "That'd be cruel to you. I would ask you to treat them with respect, that would be it though."

Delphini rolled her eyes. "If I must." She closed her eyes once more, letting out a small yawn. "What time is it?"

"4am." Harry answered after a glance at his watch. "We should get some sleep." He said softly.

Delphini nodded. "We should." She smirked a little. "We've a busy day tomorrow. Father said you'll be instructing Granger."

Harry closed his eyes. "I am." He continued stroking her hair. "Then, I'll have to ask your father for the Slytherin Family ring tomorrow. We'll have to get married soon."

Delphini smirked a little. "You're learning fast, dear fiancé." She gave his cheek a gentle kiss.

 **-HTE-**

Hermione stared at the large basement training room with no small bit of worry. She held her wand in her hand tightly, trying to keep her breath as steady as possible. The scariest thing that she thought of was the fact the Dark Lord's daughter was apparently going to be overseeing the training. She didn't know what worried her more. The fact that the Dark Lord had a daughter, or the fact that said daughter was also the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange, the darkest witch of her age. She watched as Harry and the Dark Lord's daughter entered the room.

"You need to loosen your grip on your wand." Delphini instantly pointed out to her. "My name is Delphini Riddle. I'm going to be overseeing these sessions and helping out when I have to. I am well versed in the offensive and defensive Dark Arts." She moved back from Harry. "What's your lesson plan for today?"

Harry smirked. "I'm going to start with something basic. We're going to work on the Cruciatus Curse." He noticed Hermione paling considerably. "I will be requiring Delphini's help with the practical parts. Now, what does one need to cast the Cruciatus?"

"The incantation; Crucio." Hermione answered instantly.

Delphini smirked a little. "Oh, it's so cute when people don't know how the Unforgivables work." She chuckled, moving forward to pinch Hermione's cheek. "The Cruciatus, Imperius and Killing Curses all require one important thing. Emotion!" She clicked her fingers. "To use the Imperius requires the _strength_ to control another's mind. The Cruciatus requires that you put hatred into the spell. As for the Killing Curse," She snorted. "Believe it or not, that spell requires the hardest thing possible."

"What?" Hermione asked, becoming enamoured with the ideas of the spells.

"A complete lack of respect for human life." Harry cut in. "You must see the person you want to kill as nothing. They're not humans, they're dirt on your shoes. They are nothing but something in your way, an obstacle to be removed so you can get to your goal." He raised his wand. "As for the Cruciatus, it requires you to fuel a lot of hatred. It doesn't have to be hatred towards that person. I use my hatred for the Dursleys."

"I use my hatred for the muggle world." Delphini added her two cents.

Hermione frowned. "I see." She thought about her birth father, allowing the anger to bubble to the surface. "How are we supposed to test it?" She asked softly.

Harry gave his own dark smirk. "That's where things get interesting." He clicked his fingers, causing the door to open. "Hermione Granger, I'd to introduce you to my darling aunt by marriage, Marge Dursley." He chuckled, staring down at the large woman. "Hello Marge."

"You! You little bastard! Where am I?" Marge shouted.

"Crucio!" Harry spat out, listening as the woman began to scream from the top of her lungs. After ten seconds he lifted the spell, staring at Hermione. "You need to want them to hurt. It doesn't matter who you're thinking about. Visualise them right now. Let all of that hatred out in one spell." He stroked her cheek. "Do it!"

Hermione aimed her wand towards the shaking woman. "C-Crucio!" She tried to cast, frowning as nothing happened. "I-I can't."

Delphini rolled her eyes, pointing her wand towards Hermione. "Crucio." She said casually.

Hermione let out a huge scream as the spell caused her skin to feel like she had been stabbed by a thousand daggers. She shook like a leaf once the spell finished, wiping her eyes. "W-Why did you do that...?"

Harry helped her up. "To use the spell, one must feel the pain. To know the pain. You will give the person whom you hate the most pain of their life. To _want_ them to feel that pain." He handed her back the wand, smiling softly. "Imagine his screams when he feels that pain." He whispered into her ear, moving back to Delphini.

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Crucio!" She cast, listening to the screams of the woman in front of her.

Harry watched her, smiling widely as she began to relax more with the spell. "End it now." He instructed her. Once Marge stopped shaking he forced her to her feet. "I've waited for this day for so long." He chuckled darkly. "Marge, you are truly a disgusting human being, and I'll take great pleasure in letting you know that Vernon, Petunia and Dudley are already dead." He placed his wand against her head. "Avada Kedavra!" He felt himself lighten up as Marge's body hit the floor. "Delphini, tell your father that Nagini's dinner is here for her."

Delphini nodded her head, staring at the dead muggle. "You did good, Granger." She said softly. "I can see why he believes you're worth the trouble." She smirked a little. She made her way over to Hermione. "You have my permission to pursue a relationship with Harry. You may either take the Black or Potter title."

Hermione stared at her in disbelief. "I don't need your permission, Riddle." She snapped. "I've known Harry a lot longer than you have. If anything, you should be asking my permission to be with Harry!"

Delphini grinned. "I like this one. She has spunk." She pat Hermione's head in a condescending manner. "You have to go and get the ring of father, Harry." She pushed him out the door, smiling darkly at Hermione. "Now, allow me to explain how things are going to work, shall I?" She locked the room, silencing it. "You are alive because I have allowed it. Harry is extremely important to my father and his plans. I will not have someone like you trying to pull him back to the light."

"E-Excuse me?" Hermione frowned, aiming her wand towards her.

"You may be trying to learn the Dark Arts. But I find it a bit odd that you'd turn so quickly." Delphini frowned, aiming her own wand at her. "What would make you change so quickly, Granger?"

Hermione frowned. "You really want to know?" She asked, lowering her wand.

"Yes." Delphini snapped.

Hermione clenched her fist. "I want to make them suffer. People like your cousin Draco. Like the muggles who used to tease me when I was a child. I want each and every one of them to know that Hermione Granger. The bookworm. The mudblood. That _I_ was the one who ended their miserable existences. And if following your father and Harry can do that for me, then I'll do whatever I have to. Harry's also the first man I ever fell in love with. So, I will never need your permission to be with him." She aimed her wand at her again. "So _never_ treat me like I some child again, or else! I may not have the Dark Arts education that you have, but I can fucking kill you with some of the 'lightest' spells you've heard of."

Delphini smirked. "Good." She lowered her wand, placing it back into its holster. "Come on. I want to go and get my engagement ring."

"Harry is getting you a ring?" Hermione asked incredulously. "Bitch."

Delphini chuckled. "You'll find that I am a colossus bitch." She wrapped an arm around her. "Now get that skinny arse into the parlour. Mama wants to see her rock!" She unlocked the door.

 **-HTE-**

Voldemort watched his daughter carefully as she sat with Harry. While on the outside Delphini looked like a spoiled brat of a child, in reality she was a cunning and manipulative person. She truly was her father's daughter. It did however mean that he had to be careful around her. Delphini was a wild card of sorts. She could be trusted of course, but there were times when he had to be guarded around her. Her ambition to help him sometimes made her too fanatical.

While she may have been lying when she said she'd do such things as sleep with anyone who offered to join up, but he didn't want to take the chance. Harry would be the very thing she needed to be grounded to the cause, without losing her morals. He knew something had happened the previous night between them. He had heard her screams. One look into her mind had let her see what had transpired. He didn't want to agree with what Harry did, but the boy was showing her that her attitude would not be tolerated by him. He understood why he had to do it.

Harry was starting to go deeper into the darkness. The fact that his conviction against violence would be broken by the muggleborn on his other side told the Dark Lord just what he needed to know. It was time for Harry to fully take his place by his side. But for that to happen, there would have to be a sacrifice. Not the Granger girl, no. But he had another idea for it.


	5. Harry the Exalted

**Sorry about the delay in this chapter. FanFiction wasn't showing reviews and I really like replying to reviews in chapters.**

* * *

 **Decadenceofmysoul: Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **White collar black wolf: Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Eneraldguardian7: I'm not saying anything about Delphini**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Harry the Exalted**

The wedding of Harry James Potter and Delphini Bellatrix Slytherin had been a huge event for everyone who had heard it. The young couple had chosen to wed soon in order to raise the morale of the country. The daughter of the ex-Dark Lord and the Boy-Who-Lived were a modern magical love story that would have been worthy of William Shakespeare himself. It had been a small private affair, with the highest of society being present for the wedding. The Minister for Magic, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, the head of the DMLE, several Hogwarts professors as well as the close friends of the families.

Harry had taken the name of Slytherin so they could continue the line. Some had protested, since Voldemort had actually named the young man as his heir and many found that akin to adoption. The Wizengamot had ruled in their favour however, since no blood was shared between the two within the last five generations. The two of them had looked so content at the wedding.

The Daily Prophet had been given a private interview the previous day, as well as promising them several wedding photographs after the ceremony. It had been considered the event of the century. The ceremony had been done under the old pureblood way. Both of them had knelt before the altar, holding onto each other's hands. The two spoke their vows to each other over the course of an hour, taking out a small dagger. Their hands were cut and the blood mingled in order to show their new line.

The after party had been a fun one for all who attended. The next day didn't begin a honeymoon, since the two sat within the office of one of the best Wizarding Wireless shows. "This is the Wizard's Lounge with Andrew Dumont and we're here today with Lord Harry Potter and Lady Delphini Slytherin. So, Harry. You recently spoke about what most have called the biggest shock to the Wizarding World since the defeat of Grindelwald. Can you tell us how you came to work with the now ex-Dark Lord?"

Harry moved towards the microphone, clearing his throat. "Well, it was during my first year in school. Before Hogwarts, I didn't have the best life. I was abused by my muggle relatives. They would starve me," He stopped for a moment, feeling Delphini's hand on his shoulder. They had gotten it all planned out, but he couldn't help but feel upset about it. "Sorry." He whispered. "They were anti-magic, and believed that they could beat the freak out of me." He took a sip of water.

Andrew nodded. "It's fine, we don't have to focus on that." He assured him. "Why don't you tell us how you came into contact with Marvolo Slytherin?"

Harry smiled softly. "It was at the end of the year. My friends and I had managed to find out that Nicolas Flamel had loaned his Philosopher's Stone to Professor Dumbledore for a year. He had been trying to find another use for dragon's blood. The stone was placed under several layers of protections and guarded by a Cerberus. Marvolo had tried to steal it. When I had destroyed it in a fit of power, he decided to offer me a chance to join him. I…I took that offer. He promised we would bring my parents back."

Andrew watched the young man. "Thankfully, you managed to bring Marvolo back to the light. So, let's move onto the Lady. Delphini, may I call you Delphini?"

"Delphi. My friends call me Delphi." Delphini smiled sweetly. "And of course, you may."

Andrew smiled back. "Thank you. You can't imagine the shock we've all had when we heard about the daughter of Slytherin. How did you and Harry meet?"

Delphini held her husband's hand. "We met when we were twelve. Father had arrived at the home I lived in, and I couldn't help but run to him. He picked me up, gave me a kiss on the cheek and introduced me to the man who would eventually become my husband. Harry was so small and sad when I met him. We bonded instantly. Both of us had been raised as orphans after all. And when Daddy came back to physical form, we managed to be a family in a sense. Harry was at first, the brother I never had. But that began to change as we got older. Naughty hormones and all that." She kissed Harry's cheek. "When Daddy was finally freed, we decided to give the world some happiness."

Andrew nodded his head. "What are your plans now?"

Harry kissed her hand. "Well Marvolo and I are working closely with Professor Dumbledore to defeat the New Death Eaters." He wrapped an arm around Delphini. "Then, when we've got ourselves established, we want to start a family. Marvolo has been teasing us about the number of grandkids he'd like."

Delphini let out a soft laugh. "Daddy's an impatient man in that sense. He wants a house filled with happy babies." She felt like puking. She was starting to think her father just wanted to torture her with this cutesy crap. She would have to have some fun later on in some Death Eater garb. A nice muggle torturing would be well bloody needed. "Sadly, we're not going to be able to attend Hogwarts. Our work requires us to be with Daddy. Thankfully we're going to have good tutors." She laced her hand with Harry's.

Andrew smiled. "I see. Now onto the harder part of this interview. There have been calls for Harry to tell everyone about the ritual used to bring your father back to a physical form."

Harry frowned. "I've already paid the fine for using that ritual." He took another sip of the water. "It _was_ a Dark Ritual. I did have to delve into the Dark Arts to do it. But thanks to that, I was able to bring the Darkest Wizard of modern time to the Light. Remember that."

Andrew nodded. "Of course. A lot of people understand why you did what you did, Harry." He checked the floo. "Ok, so this show takes floo calls. Would you be ok with us bringing in a caller?"

Harry nodded. "Sure."

Andrew smiled. "Thanks. Audrey from Kent, you're welcome to the show."

" _Thanks Andrew. I have a question for the young woman. We know that your father is redeemed. But what do you have to say about the problem of your mother?"_ Audrey asked curiously.

Delphini frowned. "Ok." She took a deep breath. "I want everyone to listen closely. My mother is dead." She said, her voice devoid of emotion. "She has been dead to me since her imprisonment in Azkaban. The woman who was my mother died when those damned creatures tore apart her psyche." She said sadly, feeling Harry's arms wrap around her. Why was she so emotional about this? She was stronger than this. "My mother was a kind woman. What she's become is a pale reflection of that. While she was a Death Eater and while she did hurt people…she was still my mother." She felt tears spring to her eyes. "I loved my mother. But the Bellatrix Lestrange that escaped is not my mother. Her kind soul was killed by Dementors…"

Andrew frowned. "I'm so sorry." He handed her a handkerchief. "For anyone who thinks Azkaban is a good place, I'd like you to think about this poor girl." He turned to the floo. "Next caller. Rebecca Sutton you're on the air."

" _Thanks Andrew. I'd like to say that I believe Delphini is a brave young woman. And I agree with her. Azkaban does twist people. My brother spent a year in there for stealing. He came out disjointed and shaking. That prison should be closed down."_

After that call, the show's tone had changed. The callers were all in agreement. Azkaban Prison should not be opened. That Dementors shouldn't have been placed within the walls of the prison as guards in the first place. Delphini however couldn't believe the amount of support she was receiving from the callers. Near each one after that first woman had mentioned how she was being amazingly truthful. She just settled into Harry's embrace after that, listening to the multitude of callers.

Andrew cleared his throat. "Apologies for the delay with subject change. We've one more question for you both." He said softly, smiling at the couple. "A lot of people like to put Harry in the public eye. What do you say about the title he holds. People are calling you the next Dumbledore."

Harry chuckled softly. "Wow." He kissed Delphini's cheek, holding onto her as he thought of his answer. "I sure hope I'm not. I can't grow a beard that spectacular for one." He smirked.

Andrew chuckled softly. "In all honesty, do you think that's a fair comparison?"

"I don't." Harry said softly. "Dumbledore is an amazing man. I've always respected his ideals, but I think like all men, he is flawed."

"How so?" Andrew asked.

"Dumbledore was always a huge believer in the idea of a second chance." Harry sighed. "Yet my godfather was thrown into Azkaban without a trial. Sirius Black was a lot of things. He was a womanising, childish, brash, foolish man, but he was not a traitor. Marvolo's list of Death Eaters from the Blood War didn't contain his name. It did however, hold the name of Peter Pettigrew, a man who has been seen in the company of Bellatrix Lestrange! Dumbledore is an amazing man, but I do think he's made mistakes. I do wish to thank him for helping Marvolo though. We are thankful for his help with the trial."

Delphini shrugged. "I've only met him once. I do think he's good taste in sweets. I like his lemon drops."

Andrew let out another chuckle. "A good note to end on. I'd like to thank you both for coming in."

Delphini smiled. "It was our pleasure. Now, we've got to head out. We're meeting my father for lunch."

 **-HTE-**

Voldemort poured three glasses of wine as the teens entered the room. The house-elves had prepared a simple lunch for the three of them. He took his seat, smiling over at his daughter. "You handled yourself perfectly my dear." He praised her.

Delphini took a large swig of her wine, frowning. "I got emotional. It was a disaster. At least the plan worked. We may be able to bring the new bill to the Wizengamot before the summer's end." She took a small piece of the salmon, savouring the taste of the garlic butter that had melted over it. "How did the meeting with Dumbledore go?"

Voldemort chuckled. "Perfectly. Dumbledore is completely unaware of what's truly going on. I've given him the location of one of our smaller safe houses. There's a few dark items that we don't need in it. What about on your end, Harry?"

Harry swallowed the bite of potato he had taken, lowering his knife and fork. "I believe that we should be able to move onto phase two of the plan by Christmas if we're lucky. The wedding has caused shockwaves through the light camp. The Weasleys are starting to split unfortunately. Ginny hasn't taken the news lightly. Apparently, her crush on me is still there. Ron took it harder, he was already having problems with you, Master."

Voldemort rubbed his forehead. "I see." He took a sip of his wine. "And Granger?"

"Hermione has mastered the Cruciatus. She wants to move onto the Imperius as soon as she can. I've told her to rest for the next three days. Her core isn't used to that amount of power being used in such a short amount of time." Harry raised his wine, sniffing the liquid. "She's committed to our cause. She wants to help me with the serum."

Voldemort nodded. "Your work will focus on it then." He smirked. "And you should bring Rookwood's daughter here tomorrow. He's starting to become restless. I need Rookwood on our side, Harry."

Harry sipped the wine. "French." He scrunched his nose. "I've never seen the appeal with the French wines. The Italians beat them down every time." He sighed. "I'm not sure if it'll work. If it does, then we'll have to work on refining it. If it doesn't, then we'll have to hope both survive it."

Voldemort sighed. "Do your best, Harry. Augustus could end up becoming one of the biggest threats to our plans if he isn't on our side." He finished his meal. "And the Italian wines end up too sweet for my liking. It's the damned volcanic soil."

Harry shrugged, finishing his wine. "I'll be in the lab." He kissed Delphini's forehead. "I speak to you later." He smiled, stroking her cheek.

Delphini smiled as he left the room. "What's your plan for him?" She asked instantly. "Is he truly your heir, or is he to be another pawn, like mother?"

Voldemort frowned. "Your mother wasn't a pawn!" He snapped. "Nor is Harry. As I have always told you, my dear Delphi. Reward those that are loyal beyond all else. Harry believes in our cause. He is putting his blood, sweat and tears into it. Whatever happened in the past between me and his parents is not important." He noticed the smile didn't leave her face. "And I can see that you are warming to him."

"His magic is strong." Delphini said softly. "Like a cocoon. I don't think he and I will ever be completely in love, but I can see why you've chosen him. I just don't want to wake up a widow because you've decided he's no longer of use to you."

Voldemort sighed. "I'm not like that anymore, Delphi." He took her hand into his. "I have changed. While I still want to rule over those filthy muggles. I understand why we cannot use the old ways." He gave her a soft smile. "I paid for my arrogance years ago, Delphi. No more will I use those tactics. I lost out on years of your life. I never truly appreciated you." He chuckled sadly. "I'm getting sentimental in my old age."

Delphini hugged him. "And that's a good thing. I wanted a father, not a Master. Now I have you. Granted, I'm now stuck with a husband that I didn't want, but he's not a fool at least."

Voldemort smirked. "You are so much like your mother. She used to call me the same." He stroked her cheek. "Now, I think you need something to clear your mind. I've ordered some of my trusted female followers to bring you to attack some enemies of ours." He handed her a Death Eater mask. "This doubles as a Portkey. Just tap it with your wand and you'll be brought to a safe house. Then apparate to another one and finally use the Potter Portkey."

Delphini nodded, kissing his cheek. "Yes father." She placed the mask on, bowing her head.

 **-HTE-**

Harry turned on the recording device he kept in the lab. "I've isolated several enzymes from Hermione's blood. I believe that the cause of magical instability during the incubation period is to do with legacy problems in the bloodstream. I believe this may be able to reverse one problem of the serum." He grabbed one vial of the serum. "I've been considering the secondary effect from Subject 0. The accelerated incubation could be considered useful. I'll have to stabilise the effect though." He placed the vial into the centrifuge. "I'm adding the new enzymes into the fifth trial serum." He went to the computer. It had taken him months to get technology working in the lab.

He keyed in the instructions, glancing over at the information he had on Rookwood's daughter. She was of relatively good health, as was her husband. He walked out of the lab, heading towards his bedroom. It'd take hours for the new serum to be created, so he decided to spend some time with his little pet. He walked into the bedroom, noticing that she was already on the bed. "Hello my dear." He stroked her cheek.

Pansy leaned into his touch, savouring the closeness. "Master." She cooed softly, feeling his other hand glide up and down his back. "Mistress Delphi has instructed me to keep you sated until she returns from her raid."

Harry smirked, kissing her forehead. "I didn't come here for sex, Pans." He nestled his head against the pillow. "I just wanted to give my faithful follower some much needed attention." He kissed her gently, running a hand through her hair.

Pansy smiled, laying her head on his chest. "You are too good to me, Master. And thank you for fixing most of my mind." She added with a soft whisper. "Mistress Delphi told me that if I continue to please her, then she will allow me access to your room at all times."

Harry smiled, stroking her hair gently. Delphi did have a nice little dominatrix streak in her when it came to Pansy. He found it interesting. While Delphi had told him out straight that she didn't like the idea of being a harem master, she seemed to gain some form of twisted affection towards Pansy. Maybe it was something to do with her mother. "Well I think Delphi will reward you greatly for keeping me company." He closed his eyes, relaxing into the bed.

Pansy nodded, removing his top. "Would you lie on your stomach please?" Harry did as she asked, feeling her weight on his bum. She took out a box of oils, rubbing some into her hands. She moved her hands up and down his back in gentle motions, kneading his muscles. "You're extremely tense."

Harry smirked. "Indeed I am." He groaned softly as her hands moved around his back. He enjoyed the feeling of her hands on his bare skin. "Pansy, I think I'll have to talk to Delphi about a reward for you when she returns tonight."

Pansy smiled. "Thank you, Master." She moved to his shoulders, applying more pressure to keep him relaxed. "I suppose you were wrong about my magic though."

"How so?"

"It wasn't strong enough to stop your magic from taking over my mind." Pansy spoke calmly, with no malice. "I should be thankful for the number of repairs you were able to do. At least I have some of my mind." She massaged his neck gently. "And I still have the ability to speak my mind."

Harry smiled. "I fixed all I could." He lied easily. He liked his little pet too much to let all of her facilities return.

 **-HTE-**

Delphini stood outside the house of one of her father's old followers. The man had fled from England when the news spread that his father was going to be out in public all the time. "This is the plan. You three circle around the house and set up every form of ward that would prevent them from escaping." She turned to the werewolves. "Scout out the surrounding area. My father has commanded that at least seven must be turned tonight." She ordered. She made her way into the home, smirking as she glanced around. "How have you been, Dawlish?" She asked politely. Thankfully her mask was able to distort her voice, making it sound ethereal.

Dawlish aimed his wand towards the person. "Who are you?! Why are you here?"

Delphini chuckled. "The New Death Eaters are upset with you, Dawlish." She made her way over to him, casting a nonverbal disarming charm. She grabbed his wand as it left his hand, snapping it in two with her gloved hand. "Why have you fled?"

"Because I know the Dark Lord redeeming himself is complete bullshite!" Dawlish frowned, grabbing a knife from the table. "You and I both know the Dark Lord is pulling the strings of this whole thing. I didn't return to him when he returned. Neither did Karkaroff and he was killed."

Delphini rolled her eyes from underneath the mask. "You are truly a fool, Dawlish. The New Death Eaters do not follow that fool. The news is true. Our 'leader'," She spat out the word. "Has abandoned us." She aimed her wand at him. "Crucio!" She let out a soft moan as he fell to his knees screaming. "Oh, do scream more." She twisted her wand, intensifying the spell. After several moments, she ended the spell. "You were once a good little Auror for us, Dawlish. If it not for your betrayal, we might've allowed you to live." She stroked his cheek, taking the knife from him. She gripped his hair, slitting his throat.

Dawlish gurgled as the blood poured from his throat. As the life left his eyes the masked figure walked outside.

 **-HTE-**

Delphini walked into the main bedroom, staring at the dressed form of her husband and his little pet. It was an odd thing to see in her opinion. She had told Pansy to keep the man sated. She noticed that husband seemed to be napping. She placed her finger on her lip when Pansy spotted her, stopping her from waking Harry. She walked into the bathroom, ushering Pansy in with a wave of her finger. Once the bathroom was silenced she stripped and got into the bath.

"What happened since I was gone?" She asked curiously, closing her eyes as she felt the woman begin to clean her.

"Master was tense, so I gave him a massage. After that we went to the lab and got the new serum ready for tomorrow." She took care with as she bathed her Mistress.

Delphini nodded, letting out a soft sigh of contentment as Harry's pet lavished her with attention. She stroked her cheek in a loving manner as she observed the woman. "You're a good pet, Pansy. I'll make sure Harry rewards you greatly for that." She promised her. "While he is your Master, he will not take a woman without my blessing." She continued stroking the woman's cheek. "But I'll ensure you get rewarded greatly for your services."

Pansy cooed softly. "You're too kind, Mistress. Whatever you choose I will be honoured to receive."

Delphini smiled, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "You'll enjoy your reward." She assured her. Once her bath was finished she dressed in her nightwear, making her way back to the bed. She nestled in beside Harry, ushering Pansy over to the bed. "You my dear, get to stay with us tonight." She smiled, stroking her cheek again. "We're going to discuss things tomorrow. Ok?"

Pansy nodded, nestling into her Master's other side. "Thank you, Mistress." She whispered, closing her eyes.

 **-HTE-**

Harry opened his eyes to a completely different sight. On his left was his wife, dressed in her Acromantula silk nightgown, sleeping contently with her head on his chest. The odd thing was that Pansy was on his right, dressed in her own nightgown, resting her head against his arm. He relaxed his head against the pillow, listening to the sound of the two women softly breathing.

"She's not going to wake anytime soon." Delphini said softly. She opened her eyes, smiling at her husband for a moment. "I think we should start on her rewards."

Harry nodded. "What did you have in mind?" He asked softly, stroking Pansy's hair as he spoke.

"Well," Delphini sat up carefully. "I'm not sure she'd make a good wife. She's gone too submissive for anything like that. Your wives need to have strong backbones, like Granger or myself." She watched him carefully. "However, since father insists on you have whores to do whatever you want with, I'll allow her to be your official one."

Harry smirked. "Are you talking about turning her into a concubine?" He asked curiously.

"I am." Delphini nodded.

Harry shook his head. "You are talking about letting her being an official concubine. She'd have rights, as would any children she'd have by me."

"I know." Delphini stared at Pansy. "My ancestor had many concubines. He had a habit of taking only submissive pureblooded women who would bare him strong children. I think Pansy fits that bill. As I said, I will not treat her spawn as mine, but I will allow them to take the name of our ancestors if they are strong enough."

Harry frowned. "Delphi, what's brought this on?" He asked curiously. It was out of character for her. Hell, most of it was. And he was just starting to get used to the way she usually acted.

Delphini sighed. "Look," She moved closer to him. "I…I didn't believe it when my father said he considered you his heir. I thought it was one of his little schemes. He had so many of them when I was born. I didn't think you would be kept alive, so I knew I wouldn't let you have too many children. Every additional child would be a new pawn on the board for my father to use." She stroked his cheek gently. "But you," She whispered. "You _are_ my father's greatest creation." She smirked. "Besides me of course." She added after a moment. "If having a hundred children is your desire, then I will give you as many concubines as you need."

Harry took her hand, kissing it gently. "And if my desire is to have the greatest empire ever?"

"Then you and I will take whatever land Father gives us and create one. One where all subjects bow down to the Emperor of Darkness. To you, my love." Delphini's eyes took on a powerful gleam. "Harry James Potter. No," She shook her head. "Harry the Exalted. The man who shall lead his empire of darkness. Men will fear you. Women will offer themselves to you. Your children will look to you as the Master of his domain. That will be our life." She whispered, kissing him deeply. "And if she can give you heirs, then I'll allow you those heirs."

Harry grinned, resting his forehead against hers. "That had to be the single most beautiful statement I've ever heard." He stroked her side. "Delphi, you are the most extraordinary woman I've ever met." He removed her nightgown. "But," He kissed her neck. "The first heir to be born from my loins, it will come from your womb." He kissed her neck. "And until that day, no other heir will be placed in anyone's womb."

Delphini groaned as she felt her body touch the mattress again. After an hour of intense pleasure and what could only be described as the first time she had ever made love with someone, the two of them woke Pansy for the day. How the girl slept through it would be a mystery that Delphi would spend eternity trying to figure out.

 **-HTE-**

Once they had bathed and eaten, Delphini took her husband's hand as they entered the lab. Rookwood's daughter was already sitting on the hospital bed that had been set up, looking nervously around at the equipment that was littered around. The German bloke didn't show any form of emotion, though he was holding onto his wife's hand in a loving manner. She watched as Harry took out the vial from a chilled area.

"This is where it gets embarrassing." He turned to the two of them. "Which of you is the infertile one?" He asked politely.

"That would be me." The man spoke softly. He took the vial from him. "Do I drink it?"

"You wish, Kemosabe." Harry shook his head, taking out a large needle. "I need you to drop your pants and take a deep breath. This is going to hurt." He placed the contents of the vial into the syringe, staring at the man. He injected the serum directly into the gentlemen's scrotum. He turned to Rookwood's daughter. "What are your names by the way? It's getting a bit annoying referring to you as Rookwood's daughter and her German husband."

"My name is Grace. Hans and I would like to thank you for all you've done for us." Grace smiled weakly. She squeezed her husband's hand. "We've tried a few times, but when we found out, father was distraught."

Harry nodded, moving over to his equipment. "We're going to leave in a couple of minutes. You'll have ten minutes to do what's needed. However, I must warn you…" He frowned deeply. "The last time I tried this, neither woman or child survived the procedure. While I am confident that this will work, there is a risk."

Grace nodded. "We know the risks." She felt herself pale at the thoughts though. "I…I'm ready whenever you are."

Harry ushered the two of his companions out of the room. "The moment he climaxes into you, please call out so we can come in. There's a blanket there for your modesty." He left the room once he was done. "Hopefully this'll work."

Delphini squeezed his hand. "It will, and that child will be the symbol of why people should join our faction. While the 'New Death Eaters' decide to wreak havoc, our people will be rallied under a new banner. Dumbledore's Order has rallied under the Phoenix, a symbol of purity. The New Death Eaters will use the Basilisk, the symbol of evil." She smirked. "We shall pick something completely different. The Dragon Brotherhood shall represent the wisdom and power of our noble cause."

Harry smiled, kissing her softly. "Indeed, we shall." He stroked her cheek.

After several minutes, a fully dressed Hans entered the hallway. "Grace and I have finished. She has asked for a moment to place her dress back on." He brought them back in once she knocked on the door.

Harry made his way towards Grace, laying her back onto the bed. He took out some of his medical equipment, grabbing the pregnancy potion. He took a sample of her blood, mixing it with the potion. "Well, we do have a pregnancy." He grinned, sitting on one of the chairs. "However, this does confirm one of my earlier suspicions." He didn't want them to know it was intentional. It was a risky venture enough without pissing off foreign wizards and angering Rookwood as well. "Pansy, grab one of the clear iv bags from the cooler. They're on the second shelf. Delphi, I want you to get the equipment from the top shelf near the fridge." He grabbed some medical clothing.

Grace frowned. "Wait, what's wrong?"

Harry placed his medical gloves on. "The serum is causing gestation to accelerate to the point that every fifteen minutes becomes akin to a week." He explained, grabbing several items. "So, we're going to keeping you in pristine health for the next ten hours or so." He turned to Hans. "She'll need to eat constantly, so we're going to have two options. We either bring a constant supply of food through, or we handle this by placing her in a magical coma for the next few hours."

Hans frowned. "It's up to my wife."

Grace winced a little as she felt a stinging pain. "I want to be awake." She whispered. "What about…bathroom visits though?"

Harry grimaced. "We're going to use magic to vanish the contents of your bowels and bladder. The room senses when you need to go and it'll happen then. Don't worry. I've learnt from old mistakes."

Grace nodded her head, feeling herself beginning to sweat. "How bad is this pain going to be?"

"Extremely." Harry sighed, moving closer to her. "And there's no pain relief we can give you to help. All I can do is use the Imperius to make your body think you're not in pain."

Grace shook her head. "I'll be fine."

The hours passed slowly. At first Grace winced and grimaced every few seconds. Her appetite was near insatiable during the time. Harry monitored her vital signs, using the iv of liquids to keep her hydrated. Once it got towards the ninth hour, Grace began to scream in pain. Harry checked on her baby using the equipment. He frowned a little, staring at Grace.

"Sorry about this." He pointed his wand at her. "Imperio." He whispered softly. Once her eyes glazed over he smiled. "Grace, you're going into labour. It's not hurting you and you want to push gently." He glanced at Delphini. "Once I end this, do what I just did. I'm going to help her during the birth."

Delphini held the spell on her, watching as Harry helped her during the birth. She smiled softly as she watched him hold the new-born in his arms. "Well?"

Harry grinned. "End the spell." He said softly. "Hans, come over here and say hello to your son." He handed the baby to him.

Grace's eyes returned to normal. She stared at the young baby in her husband's arms, smiling weakly. "Well…did it work?" She closed her eyes.

Harry ran his wand over her. "You're severely dehydrated." He changed the iv bag. "But, you're also completely healthy." He grinned. "Grace, Hans. You've become the first parents to successfully have a child through the use of this serum." He watched the happy parents. "Baby's healthy too." He affirmed.

Hans grinned widely. "Thank you." He whispered, tears springing to his eyes. "Thank you so much. I am forever in your debt." He bowed his head. "What is your full name?"

"Harry James." Harry said softly.

"With your permission, we'd like to call our son James." Hans said softly.

Harry nodded, feeling a genuine wave of emotion. "I'd be honoured…"

Delphini smiled at the two people. "We'd also like to offer you membership to the Dragon's Brotherhood."

Grace nodded. "We'd be honoured. Tell the Dark Lord…" She closed her eyes again. "We'll serve him. I'm tired."

Harry checked her vitals again. "Sleep. You'll feel perfect in the morning." He said softly. He walked out of the room with Delphi and Pansy, grinning to himself as he held a vial of the baby's blood. "This is going to change everything." He whispered.


	6. Darkness

**Chapter 6 – Darkness**

 _ **Daily Announcements**_

 _Flat for rent: 10 G per week. Fully furnished and family friendly. Inquire through owl post._

 _Position needed: Barmaid needed for local pub. Must be able to handle drunken louts. Contact Tom._

 _Hans Smith and his wife Grace are proud to announce the birth of their son James last night at 9pm._

 _Broomstick for sale: Comet 700. 200 G OBO. Contact the Floo address for details._

The announcement of Rookwood's grandson had opened the flood doors for recruitment to the Dark Lord's forces. Many foreign wizards and witches were offering to pledge their loyalty to the faction that could literally guarantee them a child. Harry had cemented his status as the Dark Lord's second in-command. The New Death Eaters were told that the serum would be available once they had completed their plan to take over England. The British press wouldn't find out about the serum, it would remain something only spoken about in awed tones.

Harry however had started the Dragon's Brotherhood as an official organisation. Most of the members were the 'ex-Imperiused' Death Eaters from the first Blood War. He sat in his lab, staring at a sample of the baby's blood. The boy had gained immense power from the use of the serum. He grinned to himself as he thought about it. The baby had immense magical power. More than he should have. It had finally worked.

He grabbed the vial of the serum, grinning to himself as he thought about the uses. He placed it back to the chiller, making his way to his bedroom. He sat down on the bed, cuddling up with Delphini. He placed a kiss on her neck, waking her from her sleep. "My darling wife, we should talk about something."

Delphini groaned. "No. Want to sleep." She pushed him away. "Go shag Pansy."

Harry smirked, stroking her hair. "It's not about sex." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Then go and flirt with Granger." Delphini hit him with a pillow.

Harry rolled his eyes, kissing her forehead one more time. "I think it's time for you to wake up. We need to talk about the serum. I've finally managed to get the results of the baby's blood."

"And?" Delphini asked, burying her head into the pillow.

"He's ten times stronger than his mother and father." Harry grinned. He stroked her hair gently, nuzzling his nose against her cheek. "He managed not to kill her. She should have died, but she's still alive, Delphi. We've done it."

Delphi froze for a moment. "Wait. How strong was his M-Cell count?" She asked softly, sitting up to give him her full attention. It could not be true. No woman should have lived through that birth.

"Strong." Harry grinned, kissing her deeply. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his forehead against hers. "I think we should consider doing an experiment." He whispered.

Delphini frowned. "No. There is no way I am going through a nine-hour pregnancy. That shit looked painful!"

"I was actually thinking we get a half-blood and a muggleborn." Harry grinned. "It would be an interesting experiment."

"Then get Granger pregnant." Delphini lay back down.

"No." Harry stroked her hair softly. "I told you. No women will give birth to my kids until you do."

Delphini couldn't stop a smile from coming to her face when he said that. "You're sweet." She whispered softly. She closed her eyes, relaxing against the pillow. "So, we find another half-blood and muggleborn." She groaned softly as he began to massage her shoulders. "You must know a couple we could place under the Imperius?"

Harry grinned to himself for a moment as she relaxed with the massage. "Well, I know one or two, but it'd raise questions that we don't want asked." He frowned. "I'll put it on the back burner for a year or so." He kissed her cheek. "You're so sexy when you're writhing under my touch." He moved his hand to her top, removing it quickly.

"Knew you were just horny." Delphini rolled her eyes, kissing him softly.

 **-HTE-**

Voldemort sat in the parlour of his personal manor home in Little Hangleton. He didn't really want to be back at the house, but he wanted his own place to relax without his followers bothering him. The influx of new followers had been amazing, and he'd have to reward his second in-command as soon as he could for it, but Merlin it was tiring speaking to so many different people. Between the Germans, Bulgarians and Norwegians who had recently joined the Dragon's Brotherhood, he now had a force of just under 10,000 magicals at his disposal. Not even at the height of his power in the 70s did he have so many people under his banner. Grindelwald only have about 50,000 at the height of his power, and that had been after decades of work.

His daughter seemed to be fitting in well with her new husband thankfully. He didn't want to deal with the headache of two people constantly bickering about their crappy marriage. If he wanted that then he'd invite Narcissa Malfoy over for tea. The woman was the epitome of a woman in an unhappy marriage. Delphini was warming up a lot to the idea of being married to Harry, which was important to his plans. Harry's power was paramount to his ability to take over the world.

He needed Harry to be the sword of fury that would decimate the armies of others. When the boy was only one his magic was powerful enough to overtake the energy of the Killing Curse. With enough magical energy surrounding him, he'd be able to destroy any army. Magical or muggle. He smirked as he looked over at the picture of the three of them at the wedding. Harry was important to him. Without Harry's power, he wouldn't be able to work as he did.

The serum Harry perfected would be another intricate part of the plan. He wasn't an imbecile. He knew that the serum would double as a magical boost for the infants. Within a generation, he'd have soldiers loyal to him, with the power to form an army that would be feared from English Channel to the American Continent. All he had to do was keep Harry happy. If there was one thing he had learnt about his heir in the last few years was his love for the opposite sex.

It probably came from the unloving upbringing he had. Harry sought out love from the embrace of his lovers. He's seen it first-hand. The first woman that was recruited to be Harry's personal partner. At first, all he sought out was hugs and the occasional cuddle. It was only when puberty hit did his views change. He kept Harry around women who would see to his needs. Now, his heir had the love of his daughter. Well, at least she was giving him what he wanted in that regard.

Delphini was perfect when it came to the art of manipulation. All it took was a story about her being unruly and she took to the part like she had been a whore. She gave Harry exactly what he wanted. Someone with a firm hand, who also bended to his will whenever he needed it. He knew it was a tight line he walked when it came to Harry. If the boy ever found out how much he was being manipulated, he would try and takeover. And if there was one thing he didn't want was a magical sycophant against him. No. He had to keep Harry under his control.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Bellatrix. "Dear Bella, what can I do for you?" He asked curiously.

"Where is she?!" Bella screeched. "I'll skin her for saying such things about her own mother!"

Voldemort frowned. "She had a point, my dear. You haven't been the same since you escaped Azkaban. You have become disjointed."

Bellatrix bit the inside of her cheek. She felt perfectly fine. That place hadn't changed her as much as it had other people. Unlike her lump of a husband she could actually hold onto a wand without shaking. "I'm fine, my Lord."

Voldemort stared at her for a second. "Tomorrow I want you to visit Harry. He may be able to fix your mind. I would do so myself, but I cannot spare any magic at the moment. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for us. I need to be at full strength."

Bellatrix sighed. "As you wish…" She bowed her head. "Will our child be there?"

"I assume so. She is married to him." Voldemort knew she hadn't been informed of the situation. After all, he was keeping Lucius and Bellatrix in the dark as much as he could.

Bellatrix paled. "You allowed our daughter to marry him?! Why?!"

Voldemort glared at her. "Simple, Bellatrix." He snapped out. "Delphini wanted to be of use to the cause. When I told her that I needed someone to keep Harry firmly in our camp, she offered herself. I told her no daughter of mine would lower herself to prostitution, so she said she would marry him if the need be." It wasn't a lie. Most of it had been done by Delphini, but she didn't want to be a married woman.

Bellatrix glared at him. "You allowed him to marry her? What were you thinking, Thomas?!"

Voldemort slapped her. "Do not call me that!"

Bellatrix clutched her cheek. "It was I used to call you, when we were close. I was the only one who knew who you really were. And it didn't matter to me. You gave me the very thing I wanted in life. You gifted me with a daughter that I was robbed of raising!"

"One who doesn't want to know you because of how deranged you've become!" Voldemort glared, moving closer to her. "Look at yourself! The woman I cared about actually cared about herself. Your hair's a mess. You haven't been eating properly. You're nothing but skin and bones, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix stared at him. "And you have gone soft." She sneered. "You're too scared to attack. To show the world why they should fear you."

Voldemort rubbed his forehead. "And that's the worst of it. You've lost your cunning. You cannot see what's truly happening. Have you ever asked yourself why Harry's plan is working so well? It's because he can see the bigger picture. Fear will not work. Not this time."

Bellatrix wiped her eyes. "And what will? Becoming as soft as that fool? Becoming like Dumbledore?"

Voldemort shook his head. "No." He moved her hand, staring at her cheek. He healed the already forming bruise, sighing sadly. "Bellatrix. I need you back to normal. I need you to be what you once were." He closed his eyes. "I may not be as…cruel as I once was, but I am certainly just as cunning."

Bellatrix felt his hand go to her cheek. "I'll visit the half-blood tomorrow…" She reluctantly agreed. "Lucius is ready for the mission you've set for him. But I thought that the girl wasn't to be touched."

"She isn't. That's why she's currently residing in Potter Manor. However, we need to weasel out Malfoy before he decides to move against us. Harry has a hated of Lucius, so I believe I can kill two birds with one stone. I want Harry to cement his position within my ranks. I also need Granger to turn to him for support." Voldemort sat back down, staring at Bellatrix for a moment. "I need people I can trust, Bellatrix. Harry is integral to our plans. We need him to be comfortable with us."

Bellatrix closed her eyes. "Of course." She felt a tear slip down her cheek. "Even if my mind is repaired…she doesn't seem to like me."

"Nor did she like me at first." Voldemort smirked. "She's got an extremely fiery personality. One I cannot call my own." He noticed her eyes started to soften. "She's angry at us, Bella. She believes we abandoned her to our plans. It's taken her years to trust me enough to join us. She's still cautious now. I also believe she's possessive of what she considers hers. And Harry has been stamped as hers."

Bellatrix sat on the armrest of his chair. "She gained the Black beauty." She whispered. "And the temper." She smiled sadly. "What is to become of my sister?"

"Narcissa will be spared, I'll make sure of that. Draco however, I'll leave that up to Harry." Voldemort said softly.

Bellatrix felt tears spring to her eyes. "I want to be in her life, Tom. I don't want to feel this way anymore…" She sobbed suddenly.

 **-HTE-**

"No! No! No!" Harry repeated multiple times, shaking his head as he paced around his study. "Do you know what your daughter will do to me if she finds out about this? I happen to like my testicles where they are!"

Voldemort chuckled softly. "Listen to me. I will deal with my daughter about this. I need Bellatrix to return to her former glory. If we don't get this done, we're going to have to a great many problems when we move onto the next stage of the plan. I need her to be as sharp as she used to. Now, if you don't mind, I have other things to do." He said softly. "Delphini and I will be having lunch in the Leaky Cauldron while you work. Good luck."

Harry bowed his head as his Master left, shaking his head. "Why do I get myself into these things?" He muttered to himself, heading towards the basement. Thankfully his Master had decided to put her in the hidden room. It had to be kept from everyone except his Master of course. He entered the code into the different bricks, revealing the doorway. "Madam Lestrange." He nodded his head.

"Son in-law." Bellatrix replied icily. She sat in the chair the Dark Lord had instructed her to sit in once the boy entered the room. "I understand you recently married my daughter. I hope she is doing well?"

"She's fine. She's having lunch with her father in the Leaky Cauldron. Don't know why though, my elves are ten times better than the cook Tom uses at the Cauldron." He opened the case, taking out several items. "Dementor exposure is a hard thing to remove from the human mind. For this to work, I'm going to have to delve into the deepest depths of your mind. It will be uncomfortable and embarrassing for you. Are you sure you wish to continue?"

Bellatrix nodded. "If my daughter doesn't wish to associate with me because of this madness, then I have no choice."

Harry knelt down to her, placing a bite guard in her mouth. "I've been told that this has a similar feeling to the Cruciatus, so be warned." He pushed his wand into the side of her head. "Take a deep breath through your nose. Patefacio." He whispered.

Bellatrix trashed as her eyes began to glow. Her memories flew around her head, each going deeper into her mind. She stood in front of a set of large rusted metal door, frowning as she noticed Potter beside her. "Where are we…?"

"Welcome to the deepest depths of your shattered psyche." Harry stared at the cracks in the door. "This contains the madness that all humans hold. The Dark Arts naturally corrodes the locks over time, but this level of corrosion can't be done in a normal lifetime." He gestured for her to move closer to the door.

"What are we going to do?" She asked curiously.

"You need to do the hardest thing in the world." Harry crossed his arms. "Beyond this door is the feral side of your mind. The darkest pains you've suffered all balled into one creature. You need to face the very thing you hate the most." He smirked. "I did this when I was but a child, and after it, I became a completely person. Powerful. Focused. Driven."

Bellatrix placed her hand on the door. "And if I cannot handle what the creature becomes?"

"Then it will consume you…and I'll have no choice but to put you down." Harry moved closer to her. "The Dark Lord believes you have what it takes to do this. And if it's any help, the mother of such a powerful witch should have the same ability to fight. Prove to her that you are the woman she has mourned for years." He whispered.

Bellatrix pushed the door open, feeling a large chill go down her spine as a figure approached her. "No…not you." She whispered.

"You're an absolute disappointment." The man moved closer to her. "To think that such a brat could come from such a family. That I, Cygnus Black could have such a disappointment as a daughter. Just like your mudblood loving sister!"

Harry moved closer to her. "Bella, don't listen to it."

"You follow a half-blood. Even allowed him to defile you." Cygnus slapped her, hard. "The little whore you birthed isn't even worth mentioning. If you had brought her to my home I would have drowned the little mongrel the second she stepped foot in my home."

Bellatrix scowled. "No one insults my daughter." She growled out, slashing at the figure with her wand. "And you were the disappointment, _father_. You, who couldn't find a suitable husband for any daughter. Who actively encouraged your thirteen-year old daughter to get pregnant by Malfoy so he'd be forced to marry her. You, who would beat us for the least little thing." She felt tears sting her eyes. "You, who violated your own children because mother wouldn't allow you to use her whenever you chose…" She fell to her knees. "You, who beat your daughter half to death when you impregnated her…"

Harry watched the figure dissolve into black mist, kneeling beside her. "I never knew." He whispered.

"No one did. Not even mother." Bellatrix sobbed. "It was only me. Andi had run away by then. Narcissa was hanging off of Lucius's arm, so he was satisfied by her choices." She let her tears fall. "I had a boyfriend at the time. A half-blood. Lovely man. Like you, he was an orphan. His parents had worked in the third world, saving children from a life on the streets. He asked me to do the same with him when we finished school." She smiled sadly. "When father found out…he had him killed. Made it look like a suicide of course." She wiped her eyes. "I found myself pregnant a month later. Father thought it was my boyfriend's, so he beat me until I miscarried on the kitchen floor. When he learnt, it was his, he kicked me in the ribs for not telling him sooner."

"What happened to him? Your dad?" Harry asked curiously.

Bellatrix smiled darkly. "I ended his life when I took the Dark Mark. It was glorious. He suffered for days before I ended his life. After that, the Dark Lord told me to forget everything he had did to me and move on with my life." She looked up at him. "You remind me of my lost love. Like you, he was caring but hid a darkness." She stroked his cheek. "Is my Delphi happy with you?"

Harry nodded. "I like to think so." He smiled, helping her up. "That was the hard part. Now comes the easy part. I'm going to help you pull your mind back together." He brought her through the doors. "Reclaim yourself, Bellatrix. Cease to be the mad dog Azkaban has turned you into. Become what your daughter believes you to be."

Bellatrix opened her eyes, staring at Potter. "What was that?" She asked softly. "Was any of it real? Or was it just a fever dream?"

"It was real." Harry took a handkerchief from his pocket, wiping a small amount of blood from her nose and eyes. "It was also extremely taxing on both of us. Our magic will take time to recover." He helped her off the chair. "Come on, you're going to need a lot of food after that."

Bellatrix walked with him to the kitchen. "Have you any pictures of the wedding?" She asked suddenly. "I didn't know she had wed." She sat down on one of the chairs.

Harry went over to the bookshelf, taking out a large book with a smile on his face. "Here." He passed it over to her. "It was a sudden wedding, but she really enjoyed herself." He went over to the cooker, opening the oven door. He smiled at the sight of two portions of beef wellington and mashed potatoes with mixed vegetables and a container of gravy.

Bellatrix opened the album, smiling at the sight of her daughter in a beautiful white dress. Her eyes were sparkling in the photo, something not even she could fake. She turned to some of the other pictures, recognising several of the people within the photos. "I didn't know you were a friend of Rookwood's daughter."

"She and I aren't friends. We just worked together to ensure the birth of her son." Harry said softly, placing a plate in front of her. He sat across from her, taking a bite of the beef. "She's an amazing woman, your daughter." He poured two glasses of wine, staring at her. "She's passionate. Amazingly so."

Bellatrix grimaced. "I don't need know about my daughter's sexual appetite."

"I meant about the cause." Harry chuckled weakly. "She is truly amazing. I never thought I'd fall in love with anyone, but I find myself falling for her more with each day." He admitted. "She's," He smiled. "She's everything I could want in a woman."

Bellatrix watched him carefully. "And what of the Parkinson girl?"

"Pansy? What about her?" Harry asked curiously.

"I believe she has become your way of 'relieving' stress." She smirked a little, taking a sip of her wine. She let out a soft moan. "Hmm, Italian?"

"Of course. 1978." Harry nodded his head, taking a bite of some roasted carrot. "Pansy was gifted to me by the Dark Lord." He frowned. "Her father is apparently happy with the arraignment. Apparently, his daughter is worth so little to him. So yes, Delphi and I have taken a shining to our little Pet."

Bellatrix smirked. "I should've known she'd enjoy having power over someone. She's so much like her father in that regard. Thomas did love his hold over his followers." She chuckled softly, taking a small bite of the potatoes. "So, can I expect grandchildren in the immediate future?"

"Not at the moment, no." Harry chuckled. He couldn't believe he was actually sitting with Bellatrix and having a nice conversation. "Delphi is probably causing a lot of shit right now. On a scale of one to ten, how bad do you think her mood is going to be?"

Bellatrix snorted. "If she is anyway like me, then you may be sleeping on the sofa tonight." She finished her meal. "So, you're happy with my daughter?"

"Immensely." Harry nodded.

Bellatrix smiled. "Good." She placed her hand on his. "Thank you for what you did. I am in your debt."

Harry shrugged. "There is no debt between family." He said softly. "And that's what you are. You and the Dark Lord are my family now thanks to this marriage. And while I'll never say in front of his followers, I have always considered the Dark Lord to be like a father to me."

Bellatrix smiled. "I'm glad he got the chance to raise children." She whispered softly. "I'm only sorry I was robbed of the chance."

"You'll have the chance. Delphi and I still need guidance in life." Harry smiled. "Now, let's enjoy the peace we have until my wife returns. I believe she will be quite pissed with me."

"I understand Granger lives here for the time being?" Bellatrix asked, changing the subject.

"She does, but she went home today to grab some clothes." Harry commented.

Bellatrix hid her surprise. "Ah, I was wondering why it was so quiet."

 **-HTE-**

Hermione packed the last of her clothes, staring at her mother with a soft smile. She was starting to show in her pregnancy. It had been a shock for her when her mother told her she had fallen pregnant again, but she was happy to have a sibling. "Now I'm serious, if you need anything just call me."

Rosanna smiled at her daughter. "I'll be fine, Hermione. I'm only five months along. I've got Harry's phone number, so I'll call you next week when we know the sex." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "You go have fun with your friends. And tell Harry thank you for the invitation to the wedding. He looked handsome in those dress robes of his."

Hermione chuckled. "That he did. But I think he'd look better out of them." She placed the shrunken trunk into her pocket. She was happy that Harry had taken the Trace off of her wand. She placed her hand on her mother's stomach. "And you be good for Mummy while I'm gone." She said with a fake stern voice.

Rosanna chuckled. "You have fun, but no sleeping with married men." She gave her a stern look, bursting out with laughter soon after. "Be careful."

Hermione nodded, hearing several pops in the distance. "That sounded like…" She stared out the window, frowning. "No. He said I was safe…" She turned to her mother. "Get Dad in here, now!" She ordered. She took out the small Portkey Harry had gifted her, trying to keep herself calm. Harry had promised that her family would be safe. He wouldn't have betrayed her. Would he? Maybe it had been Delphini. She seemed the type to off a potential threat.

As soon as her father entered the room, she threw the Portkey around the three of them, activating the crystal. She closed her eyes, feeling the familiar pull on her navel. She felt her mother's body fall on hers as they landed on the floor. "Are you ok?"

Harry ran out. "Hermione? What happened?" He asked. "My wards just nearly collapsed with the strain of that Portkey."

"DEATH EATERS JUST ATTACKED MY HOUSE!" Hermione snapped at him, pointing her wand under his chin. "You promised me…" She lowered her voice.

Harry placed his hands up. "It wasn't us." He promised her. "I told them that you were untouchable." He frowned. "It had to be Malfoy. He's making moves on his own again." He growled.

Hermione lowered her wand. "My pregnant mother needs attention, now." She ordered.

"Dolly!" A house-elf popped into the room once her name was called. "I want you to take Mistress Hermione's parents to the guest wing and then go to Grace Smith and tell her that I need her to come over and check on a pregnant woman." The elf vanished. "Hermione, I want you to come with me. Marvolo and I were just speaking in the study." He brought her into the study, silencing it. "Lucius has ordered an attack on the Grangers. Hermione's parents nearly died!"

Voldemort frowned. "Are your parents ok, Miss Granger?" He asked politely, closing the book he had been reading.

"Yes. My mother needs medical attention, but a member of the Dragon's is going to attend to her." Hermione frowned. "I want Malfoy's head. And I want it now!" She growled.

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll have your blood." He promised her, turning to Voldemort. "I want you to send him somewhere safe." He thought for a moment. "Send him to the safe house in Wales. Tell him that the Order is closing in on him with an arrest warrant for the murder of the Grangers. I'm going to head there once he's settled. Tell him to bring his entire family."

Voldemort nodded. "One condition: Narcissa Malfoy is to be spared. Bellatrix has requested this. She knew it would only be a matter of time before Lucius made a move…"

Harry nodded his head. "You have my word, she shall not die tonight."

Hermione frowned. "Her life is mine to take. He tried to kill my family!"

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a dark smile. "And he will die knowing that her fate will be worse than death." He assured her. "I let you down. I gave my word and Lucius broke it. Believe me when I say you will have revenge."

Hermione stared at him. "Your word is good to me. So, this is your only chance to redeem that."

 **-HTE-**

Lucius Malfoy sat in the small safe house, glaring at the sight of his wife fretting about the clothing she had lost in the house. He didn't want to hear about her clothing when the Aurors were apparently closing in on them. The whole idea that the Aurors would currently arrest a high-ranking pureblood for the murder of a mudblood and her muggle parents was laughable. He couldn't wait for the Dark Lord to take over, then he'd slaughter whole cities of mudbloods.

He stared over at Draco, who was still scratching the still fresh Dark Mark on his left arm. It was a proud moment for him to see his son joining the only faction that would be able to fix the world. To put the purebloods back on top, where they belonged. The boy still had much work to do, but with time he would be able to overtake Potter and claim the spot as the Dark Lord's heir. Then the Malfoy Family would be truly unstoppable.

He heard two pops from outside, frowning as the door opened. Two masked Death Eaters entered the room, crossing their arms as they stopped in front of him. "You're late!" He hissed. "Where is the Dark Lord hiding us next?"

Harry smirked from behind his mask. "You are being sent to the one place you deserve, Lucius." He removed the mask, casting a disarming spell at the man.

Hermione disarmed Narcissa and Draco, catching their wands. "Incarcerous." She bound Narcissa, turning her wand to Lucius. She removed her mask, smirking darkly. "Hello, Malfoy. It's time for you to die." She said sweetly.

Lucius glared at her. "Granger! You're supposed to be dead!" He shouted.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Crucio." He cast the torture curse on Narcissa. He promised he wouldn't kill her, but he didn't have to bring her back without a mark. He enjoyed the look of rage on Draco's face, it was truly a sight to behold. "Ok there, ferret boy?"

Hermione moved his wand down. "Stop. We promised the Dark Lord we'd spare her." She moved her wand toward Lucius's throat. "Dear Lucius, you have crossed the Dark Lord for the last time." She glared at the man. "Now, he's decided to grant me the honour of spilling your pureblood all over the wall."

Lucius glared. "I find it hard to believe, considering the fact that he ordered the hit on your parents."

"You lie." Harry hissed, pointing his wand at the man. "Why would the Dark Lord do that when he promised to leave them alone?"

Lucius laughed harshly. "You actually think that the Dark Lord cares about you, Potter?" He glared at Hermione. "The Dark Lord uses you and your mudblood for his own uses. He doesn't care what happens to you."

Harry grabbed the man by the throat. "Legilimens!" He watched as the man's mind opened to him. He delved through the memories, stopping once he found what he was looking for.

" _You are not to go near the Grangers. They are under the protection of the Dark Lord."_ Bellatrix warned him. _"If you disobey this order then you will be killed, Lucius."_

"He's lying." He whispered. "He acted on his own accord."

"Are you sure? His memory could be doctored." Hermione pointed out.

"It isn't. Doctoring memories leaves small patches of the original memory intact. None of this is patchy." Harry moved away from Lucius. "Do it, Mione. But I need you to keep Draco alive for now."

Hermione moved over to Lucius, taking a small dagger from under her robes. "You lived like a dog, Malfoy. Now you get to die like one." She gripped his hair, stabbing the knife into his heart multiple times.

"No!" Draco lunged towards her, feeling himself lift off the ground. "Let me down!" He ordered.

Harry smirked. "Imperio." He cast softly. "Claim your position as Head of House." He spoke calmly.

Draco's eyes glazed over. "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, do hereby claim my right as Head of the Malfoy Family, so mote it be." A small ring appeared on his ring finger, symbolising his newfound position.

"Avada Kedavra." Harry watched in grim satisfaction as his long-time nemesis fell to the ground. "I, Harry James Potter, hereby claim the Malfoy name as my own through Right of Conquest. Taking from it, all monies, land and members, so mote it be." He watched as the ring vanished from Draco's hand, moving to his own. "Narcissa Malfoy, you are hereby disowned from the Malfoy matriarch position, and will now serve your Lord as his personal mistress."

Hermione smirked. "Oh. That's perfect." She laughed darkly, grabbing the woman by the throat. "You belong to Harry now. And I'll make sure he makes your life a complete misery." She promised her, watching the fear in the woman's eyes. "You and I are going to get along famously." She said, reaching down and kicking her in the stomach.


	7. Death of a Leader

**Chapter 7 – Death of a Leader**

Harry paced around the room, trying to think of the best way to voice his concerns. He had already silenced the study. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation for him. The Dark Lord had lied to him. Of course, he had just done the same to Hermione, but that was only because he had to find out the truth of it all. None of this made any sense to him. The whole point of the Dark Lord working with him was to stop the manipulations both of them suffered under Dumbledore. Why would his master now try and manipulate him? It made no sense. He stopped pacing, staring at the Dark Lord with a dare glare on his face.

"You promised me that they would be safe." He snapped out, clutching his wand in his hand. "It was the only thing I have ever asked you!" He took a deep breath, calming himself down. It would do him no good to lose his cool at the present moment. The Dark Lord wouldn't respond to an angry child. "Tell me why you did it. Now!"

Voldemort stared into his eyes. "It's simple. I needed her to turn to you. You're my strongest supporter, in both terms of loyalty and magical power. I needed you to be at full strength, so I decided to manipulate events so Granger would be forced to turn to you. The stronger you are, the easier our plans become." He said softly. "Harry, I was going it for–"

"The Greater Good?" Harry cut him off. "The same spiel that Dumbledore uses to send me to hell for over a decade?" He closed his eyes, feeling the energy around him swirl and grow. "How dare you?" He gritted his teeth. "Was she in on this? Did she know?"

Voldemort shook his head. "No. Delphi is innocent in all of this, Harry." He promised him. "I know you're angry. I apologise for my actions. You have my word that it will never happen again. Ok?"

Harry clenched his fist. "Because of everything you've done for me, I'm going to give you another chance." He opened his eyes, his green eyes glowing with the magic around him. "But if you _ever_ manipulate my life in such a way again, I will end yours." He warned him. "Remember, Thomas, you've temporarily given up on your immortality to gain your focus. I can end your life here and now and take over the plan myself." He gripped the table, lowering himself to the Dark Lord. "You forget I'm the only one who can keep the plan moving."

Voldemort brandished his wand. "Crucio!" He snapped out.

Harry raised his hand, stopping the spell's effect. He held the spell in his hand, absorbing it through his skin with a dark smirk on his face. "I'm not some cowering Death Eater who thinks you are Merlin's spawn." He spoke icily. "I'd be very careful, _Master_." He spat out the last word. "Think on my words, because I'm more valuable as an ally rather than an enemy. And remember what happened in Berlin!" He left the room, calming himself as he did.

Voldemort grit his teeth as Harry left. Why did the damned Granger girl have to be there when it happened? He had to be careful now. If Harry was starting to suspect Delphi, then his daughter was in grave danger. He'd have to mend bridges. Hopefully it would be easy to do. For Harry was correct about one statement. He was the only thing that kept the plan working.

 **-HTE-**

Delphini avoided Harry for her own safety. She could hear the sounds of someone being tortured in the basement. She had no ambitions to find out who that was. She made her way into the study, glaring at her father. "What have you done? He has gone into a rage!"

Voldemort rubbed his forehead. "I ordered an attack on the Grangers. I was hoping to drive the girl into his embrace."

Delphini felt her eye twitch. "You have to be fucking kidding me?!" She bellowed loudly. "You are completely undermining all of our work, Father." She rubbed her own forehead, shaking her head. "I'm going to have to try and fix this mess." She shook her head. "This isn't going to be easy. How upset was he?"

Voldemort grimaced. "Extremely." He opened a bottle of whiskey, pouring himself a large glass. "I think I'm going to put that part of the plan on hiatus until I repair this." He sighed softly. "Tell him I am sorry, Delphi."

Delphini grabbed the glass from him, downing it. "You are making my life extremely difficult, Father. Even more so now that I have to find a way to help my husband realise that you were making a stupid mistake and it won't happen again." She sighed. "Ok, I want you to get someone to pick me up the following items." She took a quill, scribbling down several items. "I need them here by tonight. Then you're going to clear out. I'm going to be on damage control all weekend." She sighed once more. "And I had plans for the theatre this weekend…" She shook her head.

Voldemort glanced through the list, paling slightly. "I'm going to regret this, but what in Merlin's name is that for?" He asked, pointing at one of the items.

Delphini smirked. "Something you don't want to know." She grinned to herself.

 **-HTE-**

"I'm not going to ask again." Harry took out a small scalpel. "What did the Dark Lord ask of your now deceased husband?"

Narcissa sobbed. "I don't know. I swear it." She screamed out as she felt the cold metal cut into her arm. "I swear…Lucius never told me anything." She screamed again as another cut was placed upon her skin.

Harry grabbed one of the small vials. "I'm not going to ask again. You're going to tell me, or I'm going to drop the nice guy act." He warned her, smirking darkly. "If I know one thing about pureblood wives, it's that you know everything that goes on in your homes. Now this is your last warning. Tell me, or else."

Narcissa stared at him. "It was supposed to be a quick job." She sniffled. "In and out. Kill the muggles and bring their heads to the Order of the Phoenix. The Dark Lord knew that Granger would turn to you for support. He wanted her deeper in the Dark Arts." She closed her eyes. "I didn't approve of the plan. The Dark Lord was being too manipulative. There were other ways for the girl to delve deeper into the Dark Arts without turning the girl into an orphan."

Harry gripped her chin. "Is there anything else you wish to tell me, dear Cissy? This will be the only chance you get."

Narcissa stared into his uncaring eyes. "B-Bellatrix told me that you were not to be trifled with. That you are the strongest member of the Dark Lord's forces. She once told me that you tortured three muggles into insanity. That you did it without the use of a wand. She said your aunt tore out her own eyes because of what you did to her." She sobbed out. "Just kill me if you're going to do it. I will not beg for my life…"

Harry chuckled. "I won't kill you. I promised your sister than you would live." He healed her injuries. "But never forget that you are mine now." He warned her. He cut her binds, pocketing his wands. "You are to go to your sister. If you try to leave, I will know." He threw her out of the dungeon, clenching his jaw. "What do you want?"

Delphini winced at the tone of his voice. "Harry…I didn't know." She promised him. She moved over to him, rubbing the back of his neck. "Harry, you know how much I care for you." She rested her chin on his shoulder. "I should be upset. That's my aunt you've been torturing."

"And I killed your cousin last night. And I'm probably going to force as many kids as I can out of your aunt until she's no longer any use to me." Harry smirked to himself. He turned around, forcing himself into her mind. Once he was sure that she wasn't involved he broke the connection. "Ok." He nodded his head. "I believe that you are innocent in this. But you will keep an ear out for any of your father's…manipulations. Do you understand me?"

Delphini stared into his eyes. There was none of the warmness his eyes once held. There was nothing but pure hatred. It wasn't her Harry she was speaking to, it was the Dark Lord's second in command. The man who killed indiscriminately and held no regard to anyone. Not her caring husband. Not the one who would cuddle her on Sunday mornings "O-Of course." She nodded her head.

Harry placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Well, I better clean up. Bloodstains are so hard to get out of granite, and I'm not spending more money replacing it." He sighed, conjuring a bucket of bleach.

"You have elves for that." Delphini whispered.

"They don't do it properly." Harry rolled up his sleeves, throwing the bleach infused water over the floor and walls.

Delphini transfigured her clothing into more suitable rags, kneeling down to help him out. "I need to talk to several people about some things. But I promise that Father won't do anything like that ever again." She kissed his cheek. "I'm going to need you out of the house for a few hours, ok?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I'm being kicked out of my own home?" He asked curiously.

"Just do it for me, dingus." Delphini flicked his nose in an affectionate manner. "I have a surprise in the works for you." She smiled softly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ok." He kissed her forehead, standing up. With a quick Aguamenti and vanishing spell the room looked untouched. He left the room before Delphini, grabbing one of his casual jackets. He left the house, making his way to the Order of the Phoenix's Headquarters. If he had to be out of the house for a few hours, then he might as well sow some seeds of doubt within the Dumbledore Camp.

 **-HTE-**

Delphini took a deep breath as she fixed the new bedding on the master bedroom. She couldn't believe how stupid her father had acted. He had risked her very life with this stupidity. Harry was not a forgiving person, the torture that he placed upon Narcissa Malfoy had proved that to her. She would have to be careful when it came to the next few days. She'd have to whether the storm and prove that she was loyal to him. Damn her father for doing this to her. And damn herself for falling in love with him. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was to be a distraction for her until her father's plan was finished.

Now she was married to Harry, a man who had brought her mother back from the brink of insanity. He showed her nothing but love and compassion when it came to the marriage. Why was he so fucking perfect? It was infuriating for the woman. She fixed the last of the pillows, walking down to the dining room. The plan was a simple one. Just cook a nice meal for her husband and remind him that she was completely on his side. The main problem? Her lack of culinary experience. Thankfully, there were elves for that.

She made her way out to the grounds of the Manor, staring at the black starry night. It would be a difficult few days, but she would ensure that the plan continued. Too much relied on it.

She had Pansy on standby in the bedroom, now all she had to do was prove her loyalty to her husband. Easy…

 **-HTE-**

 **Eight months later**

Harry groaned as light entered his room in the early morning. He didn't want to wake up this early. He moved the blinds across the window with a wave of his hand, burying his head back into the pillow. He felt someone's arm go around him and smiled to himself. If Delphi was good at anything, it was building trust back between her father and her husband. It had taken weeks at first of course, but he began to trust the Dark Lord after the whole Granger debacle.

Delphi had surprised him that first night with dinner and a night of what he could only consider intense love making. He still grinned when he thought about the damage to the headboard and the base of the bed. After that, she never let him alone. Whatever he had to do, he done so with Delphi by his side. The two made numerous public appearances with high society members. The Daily Prophet had called them the biggest celebrity married couple since the marriage of Godric Gryffindor's great-granddaughter to Jacob Peverell in the 1400s. The biggest surprise had been Delphi announcing a pregnancy. Harry had cheered his throat raw the first time he had seen the baby on a scan.

At first, he had been cold to the Dark Lord. They only met when it came to the plan, and even then, it was only to discuss what had been happening, none of the next steps were being prepared. The whole thing had been cold and calculating. There had been none of the usual talk of how best to alter certain plans. Those weeks were hell on Harry's relationship with Delphi. But, Harry refused to back down. He would not be manipulated by anybody.

Hermione's Dark Arts training had continued, with her mastering the Unforgivables and several dark spells they had designed over the years. She still wanted to kill her birth father, but he wouldn't allow it until it fit into their plans. He was looking into the man as he told her that, trying to figure out the best way to completely destroy him. The man would have to suffer for what he did to Hermione and her mother.

He groaned again as Delphi reached around, gripping his manhood in her hand. "Too tired for sex." He yawned, trying to move away from her.

"Can you repeat that?" Delphi chuckled, kissing his cheek. "I thought I'd wake you up nicely."

"Too early to wake up." He turned around, kissing her softly. "Why can't I just sleep for another twenty hours?"

"Because today's an important day and you know it." Delphi kissed his forehead. "I'm glad you and Father have finally made up." She kissed him deeply, resting her forehead against his. "I love you, Harry. I mean that with all my heart."

Harry kissed her back, smiling at her. "I…" He frowned. "Dammit." He jumped out of the bed. "Six and a half months and I still can't say it. Three months of pregnancy and I still can't say it…" He punched the wall. "Fuck those muggle bastards for everything they did to me. Eight months and I still can't tell my fucking wife how much I lo–" He grit his teeth.

Delphi stood up, hugging him. "Shh." She ran her hand through his hair. "Come on, we should get something to eat and then get ready." She knew it was hurting him, but she could deal with it. They had other things to do. Today was to be the day that they would destroy the Order of the Phoenix. Her father had been hard at work to work out every single variable. She kissed him again, bringing him to the bathroom. They had a rare night without any of their friends in the Manor. Pansy and Hermione had gone to her parent's new home, while Narcissa was being held by Delphi's mother.

The two of them bathed together, heading to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. Harry wasn't talking, which meant that he had to be focusing on the mission, which worked perfectly for Delphi. She didn't want Harry to be distracted. Not today. He had the hardest thing to do today. She poured two glasses of orange juice, watching him carefully. "Are your reserves strong enough?"

Harry nodded, keeping his eyes closed as he ate. "They are." He finished his breakfast, opening his eyes. The iris of his eyes changed from an emerald green to an amazing golden hue, before returning to normal. "What time is the Wizengamot session starting at?"

"11am." Delphi finished her breakfast, holding his hand. "This is it, Harry. We're finally moving into Phase 2 of the plan. When this is done, we'll be one step closer to England." She kissed him softly.

Harry kissed her back, grabbing one of the vials from the table. He didn't really know what to do at the moment, and it wasn't easy to think of a solution for their Dumbledore problem. He didn't really know what to think about the plan. After all, his own plan was paramount to today going well. He checked his watch, noticing that they had exactly two hours to spare. "Think we can retire to the bedroom quick?"

Delphi laughed at him. Even when it came down to the idea of fighting, her husband had a habit of thinking with the downstairs brain too much. She kissed his jawline. "If you're a good boy, you'll have a night of pure passion later on." She promised him, wrapping her arms around him. "Now, you need to be at the Wizengamot chambers by 10 in order to speak with the rest of the Dragons. Shoo! Mama and baby need to rest for tonight."

Harry kissed her deeply. "I…" He held her close to him. "I-I l-lo-love you!"

Delphi stared into his eyes. "We love you too." She gave him the brightest smile of her life.

- **HTE** -

Harry set up the wards around the area needed, smirking to himself as he listened to several people talking about a load of bollocks. If there had been one thing he discovered about the Wizengamot, it was the fact that the old relics liked to puff themselves up as they spoke about such stupid things as cauldron thickness and broom bristle dimensions. He tried his hardest to keep his attention on the meeting, but it was hard to think about anything as he watched Dumbledore give what would be his last speech ever. Part of him didn't really want to think about the old man's impending death, while the darker side of him was almost forcing itself out to just end the old bastard's life.

His thoughts snapped back to normal as he heard the sound of several 'Neo' Death Eaters charge into the room. _"Time for the theatrics."_ He jumped up, sending several harmless lights towards them. He had coordinated the attack plans with each and every member who was taking part in the raid. As soon as the lights hit them, they'd throw themselves to the floor or into the nearest walls. It just added to the point that these Death Eaters weren't aligned with Harry or Voldemort. "Chief Warlock, come with me! Dragons; FORMATION ALPHA!"

Dumbledore felt someone grab him by the sleeve and lead him away from the fighting and chaos. Harry and a couple of his Dragon brethren were engaged in a duel with several Death Eaters. Whatever spells they were using were thankfully non-lethal, as the Death Eaters were groaning as they hit the ground. It warmed his heart to see Harry understand the importance of sparing the lives of his enemies and the possibility of forgiveness. "What's the plan, Harry?"

"We get you to safety, sir." Harry panted, sending a drastically underpowered banishing spell towards a Death Eater. "Marvolo's in my private chambers. There's a possibility that this is supposed to be a double assassination." He walked out of the chambers with him, watching the chaos as Aurors were duelled into a standstill with the Death Eaters. "They're trained professionals, sir. We have to get you to safety."

Dumbledore didn't like the idea of leaving the Aurors to duel on their own, but he understood the importance of ensuring both he and Marvolo didn't lose their lives on this day. He entered Harry's private chambers, noticing Marvolo clutching his chest in pain. "Were you hit, Marvolo?"

Voldemort stood up, grimacing in pain as he noticed his heir's dark smile. "What have you done?" He asked, coughing up blood.

Harry banished the other Dragon Brotherhood member, locking the door with magic. "A simple airborne potion." He explained, sitting on his desk. "It enters the body and ensures that death will happen within two hours, three at the max." He poured himself a cup of tea, sipping it calmly. "Though I'm immune to the potion, I do have a single vial of the antidote." He checked his watch. "So, let's talk about the plans you both have for me."

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Harry, everything I've done has been for the—"

"Greater Good of the Wizarding World." Harry finished for him. "It always amazed me that no one thought anything of you using Grindelwald's personal motto. That was until I discovered that you coined the phrase in your N.E.W.T exams." He paced around the room, shaking his head. "You know the sad thing, Albus. If it hadn't been for Thomas here, I would've probably followed you as blindly as most of these sheep do. But he opened my eyes to the manipulations that fill every move you've ever made."

Voldemort chuckled darkly. "You really are the perfect Slytherin, Harry." He spit out more blood. "I'd applaud you if it didn't hurt me to move." He sat on the ground. "Betrayed on the day of my greatest victory…I can't think of a more perfect revenge." He glanced over at him. "After everything I did for you?" He asked, a rare hint of sadness entering his tone. "Et Tu, Brutus?"

Harry couldn't meet his eyes. "I'm just your weapon, Tom." He frowned. "You might throw women at me to keep me nice and happy, but you don't love me. I'm not even sure you truly love your daughter…but the reason I'm doing this is to find out who I can trust and who's going to drive the knife into my back when I'm not looking!"

Dumbledore frowned. "So, the master of manipulating has been manipulated." He chuckled sadly. "It's no more than I deserve…" He glanced at the two people in front of him. "It's true, I saw the darkness in you, Thomas…I knew you had the potential to either be the greatest danger to the world, or the greatest good the world would have ever seen." He removed his half-moon spectacles, wiping a tear from his eye. "I didn't want to lose the respect that I had garnered. I remember when Dippet was seen as the greatest wizard around, then when I took that title, he died without being remembered."

"So, you just ensured that there would be another Dark Lord for you to fight. Ensured that Dippet sent me back to that orphanage every summer. Even when Madam Hawthorne told you that there was proof of physical abuse. Even when I was tied down and beaten by teenagers when I was a child." Voldemort shook his head. "And yet people considered me the villain…" He let out another weak laugh.

Harry tossed the vial in his hand. "And yet you did the same to me, Tom." He pointed out. "You manipulated those I cared about, and tried to make another innocent family orphaned and broken."

Voldemort glanced at him. "And I truly apologise for that, Harry." He shook his head. "I know you don't believe me, but you're the son I never had. I never wanted to admit that to anyone, not even myself. But the day Lucius tried to peddle that prophecy, I actually hoped it was a fake. I didn't want to kill the son I came to love."

Harry closed his eyes. "Don't you dare try that with me…" He gritted out. "I looked up to you! I opened my heart to you…told you everything that ever happened to me and I spilled my most intimate secrets because I thought you cared. You killed my parents, but I looked past that because you took care of me. I saw you as my father, Tom. And then you went and did what this old bastard did…you tried to fuck me over."

Voldemort frowned. He carefully moved from the ground, taking a shaky step forward. "And that's one of the few regrets I have in my life, Harry. And I admit, I let myself become like Dumbledore. I saw the raw power you could create, and I saw the ultimate weapon. But you're not my weapon, Harry. You're my fucking son! Now stop this madness and let's finish what we spent years planning."

Harry tossed the antidote to him, brandishing his wand towards Dumbledore. "The Elder Wand, now!" He demanded, pressing the wand into the old man's throat. "Imagine the power a magical sycophant like myself could have with that in my hand." He chuckled darkly. "Years of planning. Keeping this fucking mask on my thoughts. Ensuring that your manipulative actions didn't derail everything." He cracked his neck. "Learning every spell that I dreamed of using on you. But then, I figured that I'd make a spell, just for you." He took a step back. "I've used it on four people, and only one of them is still alive." He twisted his wand, placing Dumbledore in the world of nightmares that the Dursleys once entered.

Voldemort watched the young man, trying his hardest not to let his own fear show. This was the true darkness that lay within his heir's heart, and it was overwhelming to see. Like a raging inferno engulfing a forest in its heat and destructive powers. He silently prayed that he would never have to endure whatever effects were in that spell. It made the Cruciatus look like a damn tickling hex.

Dumbledore himself didn't know what to think. Surrounding him was his sister Ariana, Lily Potter, James Potter, Sirius Black, Gellert as well as many ex-students he had known to have died during his lifetime. Each of them reminded him of every manipulation he had done to them. All the pain that had been caused because of him. His sister's words cut through him like an executioner's axe. She blamed him for her death. It saddened him to see the glee in her eyes as she told him that it had been her killing curse that struck her down. He couldn't take the pain anymore. He forced his fingers into his ears, sobbing as he listened to everyone he cared about in his life torture him with the truths of his own life.

Harry watched the man's pain from afar, smirking to himself as he witnessed the ethereal versions of his parents and Sirius lay into the old man. "Do you see what you've done now, Albus?" He asked coldly, taking a step towards him. "The lives you ruined. The families that were ended because of your manipulations? Let them fill you with the pain that you caused to them." He raised his wand. "And now that because of your manipulations, that the world will burn. You see, I'm going to take revenge on everyone. I won't stop until the entire world bows to my feet. I'll make what Caesar, the Khans and Voldemort done look like child's play." He placed his wand to the old man's heart. "And this is the last kindness that I will ever do for anyone." He took the Elder Wand from the man's pocket. "Avada Kedavra…" He whispered the words, watching the man's body hit the floor. "May you rot in the same hell you forced me to live in for eternity."

Voldemort glanced at his heir. "Our work isn't finished yet, son."

Harry turned around, snapping his old with a quick clenching of his fist. "You're right, it isn't." He blasted the door open, making his way to the atrium. He summoned his dragon visor, placing it over his eyes. He clicked his fingers, creating three large Fiendfyre beasts. "Drop your wands if you want to live." He warned to the Ministry workers and Aurors.

"You killed Dumbledore!" One of the Order members shouted. "How could you, Harry?!"

Harry removed the mask. "I guess his wand is just too striking for one to ignore." He smirked at Kingsley, noticing other Order member flood the atrium. "Weasleys, I give you this one chance. Drop your wands. Albus is dead. The Ministry is ours!"

Molly took a step forward. "Harry…why would you do this…?" Tears flooded her eyes as she glanced at the young man. "This isn't you."

It broke his heart to see her like that, but he couldn't waver. Not now. "I did what Dumbledore wanted me to do. I became a weapon." He answered hollowly. "But, I didn't become his weapon. I cut away his control. I'm no longer his puppet, Mrs. Weasley. There are no strings on me." He blinked. "I don't want to hurt you. I love you and your family. Please…just drop your wands." He pleaded with her.

"I lost my brothers to these people, Harry." Molly replied. "I will not bow to them. And if it means I have to die…so be it." She stood unwavering.

Harry closed his eyes. Within a moment the Aurors were engulfed by the beasts of fire. He turned to his comrades. "Capture them alive. Let them stew for a while in the dungeons."

The sound of one wand falling filled the area. Ginny Weasley stood forward. "If I bow to you, will you promise me that they won't die…?"

Harry nodded. "I don't want them to die, Ginny. I don't want you to die." He promised her. "This has been the one part of the plan that I've dreaded since the day we decided on it." He moved closer to her. "I'm still me, Gin. I'm still the Harry who stopped you from being possessed and I'm still the one who protected you from bullies when your brothers were too busy doing their own things."

Tears filled her eyes as she knelt down. "Then I'll place my trust in you."

Harry clicked his fingers, knocking each of the other Weasleys out with a wandless stunner. "You're placing your trust in the right person, I promise you." He whispered softly.

Ginny watched as her parents and brothers were brought towards a floo. She felt a pair of arms bring her with them. She couldn't place the expression on Harry's face. To her, it seemed to be a mix of pained worry and relief. She shot him a weak smile, though she felt conflicted herself on the inside. But one thing stopped her from worrying; Harry had given her his word.

Harry didn't have any more time to worry about the Weasleys. He dodged several spells from some of the remaining Aurors, knocking them out with a wave of his hand. "Bind them. We're going to need to figure something out." He walked towards the Wizengamot Chambers, smirking as he noticed all members had been assembled. "Ladies and Gentlemen of this esteemed body, my name is Harry James Potter, Lord of the Houses of Potter, Black, Slytherin, Peverell and Malfoy and about a dozen others. As you can see by my brethren each side of you, we have now officially taken control." He spoke softly, though many could hear the authority in his tone. "We are the Dragon Brotherhood. We are the Death Eaters. We now give you two choices; bow or die!"

Members mumbled around each other before several of them immediately dropped to their knees. Some of those who primarily supported Dumbledore glanced around, waiting for their saviour to arrive. When it became apparent that he wouldn't make an appearance, they too dropped to their knees. The remaining neutrals did so with looks of disdain on their faces. "What happened to the Chief Warlock?" One of them shouted out.

Harry smirked at them. "Dead, by my own hand." He brandished the Elder Wand to prove it to the people. "Now, allow me to introduce you to the new ruler of England; EMPEROR VOLDEMORT!"

Voldemort took his seat where Dumbledore had once primarily sat, grinning to his heir. "Now, let's discuss what's going to happen."


	8. Aftermath

**Chapter 8 – Aftermath**

Harry sat down with the rest of the Dark Lord's inner circle, grinning as glasses of fine wine, whiskey and brandy was poured into glasses. He stood up, raising his glass of his whiskey. "To our Emperor, may he rule eternally!" A round of cheers resonated throughout the hall as he downed his drink. He nodded his head to the Dark Lord, leaving for a moment. He took a brisk walk to his lab, grabbing the item that he had been waiting to give to the Dark Lord. He steeled his features, making his way back into the dining hall of his manor. "Five years ago, the Dark Lord and I managed to claim Nicolas Flamel's Philosopher's Stone as our own. And in those five years, I've been working tirelessly on a way to improve it." He opened the package, revealing a small vile of red liquid. "This is a refined version of the Elixir of Life. Once you drink this, Milord, your immortality will be complete. One dose will last you a thousand years." He placed the vial in front of him.

Voldemort took the vial from him. "How many are there?"

"I've got enough to last you a hundred thousand years." Harry replied softly.

"Then the second my grandchild is born, I think we'll need three more vials." Voldemort smiled. "For my family will never die." He downed the vial, sitting down as he felt a burst of energy enter his body. "WOO!" He coughed loudly. "Did it work?"

Harry pointed his wand at him. "Depulso!" He banished him into the wall with as much force as he could. Everyone cried out as the Dark Lord's bloody body hit the wall and slid down to the floor. Within a few seconds he was standing up, coughing as his lungs refilled. "It worked."

"And if that hadn't worked?!" One Death Eater demanded.

"Then I guess I would've been the new Emperor by conquest." Harry shrugged casually, sitting back down with his wife. "But, unlike you bunch of inbred yokels, I know that my work is impeccable!" He poured himself another drink, taking a small sip. "How are the Weasleys?"

"The blood traitors are in the—"

Harry slammed the person into the wall magically. "Now, why don't you try that again? While you still have functioning lungs!"

"The Weasleys are in the dungeon." The Death Eater coughed violently as he felt the air return to his body. "You little fucking upstart!"

Harry stood up, walking over to him. He gathered a small amount of his energy into the palm of his hand, placing it on the man's chest. "I don't like your attitude. Die!" He spoke icily, watching as the man simply dropped to the floor with a look of pure agony on his face.

"W-Was that a wandless Killing Curse?" One of the younger Dragon Brotherhood members asked.

"No." Harry replied, sitting beside his wife once again. "That was the power of pure will." He downed his drink, kissing his wife's cheek. "Let that be a lesson to all of you old bastards who think you can command me. I am the second in command for a reason. He got a warning, the next one who crosses me will die and I'll personally kill their family first!"

Delphi frowned for a second as she observed her husband. "I think Harry and I are going to retire for the night." She took his head, bowing to her father as she brought him to their bedroom. "What the hell is wrong with you? Did you take something?" She asked, checking his eyes for the effects of any potions.

"I had to do a power play, love." Harry kissed her softly. "Those fucks thought I was just a weapon to be discarded when we took over England. Half of them haven't got the ambition to look elsewhere." He held onto her, feeling her stomach. "I fucking love you." He kissed her again, holding her close to him.

Delphi smiled into the kiss, wrapping her legs around his torso. "Now, my Exalted One." She kissed his neck. "Why don't we retire for the night? You need some loving after working so hard."

Harry grinned, laying her on the bed. "Best idea I've heard all night." He locked the room magically, adding a strong silencing charm just to be safe.

- **HTE** -

Harry woke early the next morning, kissing Delphi's forehead as he made his way towards the kitchen for a cup of coffee. He glanced out at the garden of the manor, thinking about the last few weeks. Since Delphi announced her pregnancy he had tried his hardest to ensure that he and the Dark Lord try and repair their relationship. Now, he knew that he could trust the Dark Lord. He had the elves prepare meals for the Weasleys. He brought them down to the dungeons himself, sighing as he glanced at them. "I know, there's a lot to explain."

"Traitor!" Ron snapped at him, glaring daggers into his supposed best friend. "You fucking traitor! I'll rip your heart out when I get my wand back!"

Harry placed a meal into each cell. "You couldn't kill me if I was asleep, Ron." He spoke calmly. "With the ambient magic I've absorbed in the last three days, I doubt you could even harm me." He sat down outside his cell. "Dumbledore wasn't going to survive the war, Ron. You knew that and I knew that." He whispered. "But you and your family can survive. This isn't the same Voldemort. This is a man who understands the importance of not slaughtering innocents."

Ron continued his glare. "Bullshit." He sat on the cot. "He's got you brainwashed, Harry. You've sold your soul to the devil, mate." He shook his head. "Can I even call you my friend? Just how long have you planning on imprisoning my whole family?"

Harry closed his eyes. "I didn't want you caught in the crossfire. Now, I don't want you doing something reckless and getting yourself killed!" He snapped at him. "The old fucks who want you dead, they're on their way out, Ron. I've befriended everyone of their children, made them loyal to the new cause." He moved closer to the bars. "No innocents die. There's no muggles being massacred. No muggleborns being forced into slavery." He promised him. "There's just us taking control."

Ron shook his head. "You're lost. Completely lost…" He said sadly. "You actually believe whatever bullshit they're feeding you." He closed his eyes. "I'd rather die with my convictions, than become a hypocrite just to live."

Harry walked away from him. "You have twenty-four hours then. Because after that, you and your family will be exiled." He closed the door to the dungeon, going to the next cell where Mrs Weasley sat. He sat down close to the cell, noticing that she was calmer than Ron had been. "I know you're disappointed."

"I'm not disappointed." Molly replied softly. "I actually knew this would happen. A small part of me never believed that the Dark Lord could ever be redeemed. But I never thought that you'd become just as evil." She wiped tears from her eyes. "I weep for you the same as I'd weep if it had been Ron or Percy who went down this path." She moved close to him. "Why did you do it, Harry?"

"To ensure that we don't die out, Mrs Weasley." Harry answered honestly. "No matter how we look at it…the magical world has one, maybe two generations of magic left before the squib/magical divide becomes one magical to every hundred squibs." He whispered. "And thanks to the work we've done, which is mostly based in muggle science, we can ensure the survival of magical humans for the rest of eternity."

Molly shook her head. "At what cost to your soul, Harry?" She asked softly.

"None." Harry answered back. "I'm immortal, Mrs Weasley. I never destroyed Flamel's Stone. I took it, redesigned the properties of it and created an enhanced version of the Elixir of Life. As soon as our child is born, Delphi and I will never die." He spoke softly. "Please, Mrs Weasley…just accept what has happened. I don't want to lose you…your family was always there for me."

Molly stared at him. "Can you assure us that we won't be killed?"

"As long as you don't try and overthrow the new Empire, you'll be spared." Harry promised her. "Think of your children…they'll be safe. As I told Ron…the old Death Eaters won't be a problem."

Molly frowned. "Get us all into the same room then. I'll convince them."

Harry nodded, smiling weakly. "I know it'll be some time until we're able to move past this, but I'll always be the person you knew."

Molly looked into his eyes. "We'll see." She whispered.

- **HTE** -

Voldemort sat on the throne in the Ministry, grinning as he watched each of the Wizengamot members swear their allegiance to him. Harry stood beside him, doing his job as the second in command better than he ever expected. If anyone seemed to be hesitant about giving the oath of loyalty, he would twirl the Elder Wand around his fingers, casually glancing at them as he did so. It really made him proud to see how evil Harry could be.

There was something about his viciousness though, something that the Dark Lord had never seen in his life. Harry's anger had always been engulfing, like an inferno that threatened to fill the world with flames and death. But now, the boy had somehow managed to hone it into a kind of cold indifference that reminded him of his own teenage years. Harry's eyes showed nothing. No glee. No hatred. Not even a shred of humanity. It was, unsettling, to say the least. He held himself with a different air of power.

"That's the last of them, Milord." Harry broke the Dark Lord's thoughts, moving from his seat. "I'll be down in the Auror Department, checking on the new recruits." He bowed his head, making his way out of the room.

Voldemort watched him leave with no small bit of apprehension. Yesterday had thought him a lot about his heir and the way his mind worked. His plans now had to be reworked carefully. Harry couldn't believe that he was being manipulated by someone and that all decisions made came from his own mind. It was going to complicate some matters, but Voldemort knew that Harry was a better ally than he was an enemy. Even if he was now immortal.

The Emperor of Darkness stood from his throne, leaving the Wizengamot members to deal with their new positions in life. He wanted to see just who exactly was going to be working as the new Aurors. It wasn't that he didn't trust who Harry chose, it was just that most of the younger members seemed to treat Harry as if it were _HE_ that was the Dark Lord instead of the true Master. He noticed a lot of familiar faces in the forces. Hans Smith and his brothers seemed to have permanently moved to England from Germany. A lot of recent Hogwarts graduates who were competent enough to hold their own against any enemy.

"Salute!" Harry shouted out once he noticed Voldemort in attendance, dropping to one knee as he saw his Master enter the room. "Milord, allow me to introduce you to the new Auror Corps, all of whom swear their allegiance to you and the cause." He spoke, ensuring his eyes didn't meet Voldemort's.

" _There's definitely something going on with him."_ Voldemort thought, glancing at the young man with more than a small piece of suspicion. He couldn't help but feel impressed at the size of his forces. There had to be around five hundred Aurors, with more Hit-Wizards and Bounty Hunters to follow. Harry had done in one day what the English Ministry couldn't do in over three hundred years. He had completely fixed their security problems. "It's an honour to see so many strong-willed men and women giving their time to ensure our Empire stays as strong as it can."

Harry stood up, smiling darkly. "You heard our Emperor, you lot are the only ones keeping our Empire safe. Now, go and find the Aurors who escaped custody today. Hunt them down and bring them back! Dead or Alive!" He shouted, watching the recruits scramble away. "Speak your mind, Milord. You seem, troubled."

Voldemort frowned. "You're not acting the same as you usually act, Harry. What's going on with you?" He asked carefully, taking a seat on one of the chairs.

"I've regained my focus, Milord. I admit, Lucius put me on edge this time last year when he thought about revealing the Prophecy. But imagine my surprise when I discovered that the terms of the Prophecy had been completed on August 1st, 1992." Harry smirked. "The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not. I lost many a night of sleep wondering what that exact power could be, then it came to me; focus. You never truly had the focus to understand what had to be done. Tonight, all the old members of the Death Eaters who are no longer needed will be rounded and executed for Treason. Their deaths will allow their children to assume their rightful places as Lords and Ladies of important Houses we need on our side."

Voldemort stared at him in complete shock. He was speaking about killing people who had sworn their loyalty to the cause. "Harry, that's ridiculous!"

"With all due respect, Milord, these people are fools." Harry replied, his tone never changing. "They believe that the war is won and that England is the be all and end all of our plans. They will not lay down their lives in the pursuit of us taking over the world. They're weak, spineless fools and we no longer require their use!" He snapped. "We need the Dragon Brotherhood to become the new generation of Death Eaters. I've trained them well."

Voldemort frowned. "Is this a coup, Harry?" He asked calmly.

"No." Harry shook his head. "I told you, I'm on your side one hundred percent, Milord. This is the changing of the guard. The end of the old ways and the beginning of the new ways. This is what we've planning since we began our quest." He turned to him. "My child will be born in three months, Thomas. And I want that child to live in our world. Not the ideal world of those old bigots."

Voldemort frowned once more. "Fine. I'll trust you with this." He stood up, slapping the man on the back. "Now, I believe one of my agents managed to procure that thing you wanted." He smirked evilly. "Give to her with my deepest apologies for what had transpired."

Harry chuckled. "I'll pass along your words, Milord." He bowed his head. "And don't forget, dinner is at our home tonight. Delphi has the elves preparing a succulent roast for us."

"I'll be there." Voldemort nodded, walking out of the room. _"Is the roast poisoned, my great pupil?"_

- **HTE** -

Harry arrived at the Manor to the sight of a person who was chained and bloodied. He chuckled to himself as he noticed the person in front of him matched the picture he had been able to gather from Rosanna Granger's mind. "Good job. Now I want you to go and tell Hermione to meet me in the garden. Tell her it's a matter of the upmost importance." He grabbed the man by the hair, dragging him to the garden. It was the perfect day for some good old-fashioned revenge. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor Giddens. I've been dying to meet you face to face." He removed the gag from the man's mouth.

"HELP!" He shouted from the top of his lungs. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Scream as much as you want, scum." Harry replied, his voice laced with anger and hatred. "No one here will help you." He heard the sound of multiple people arriving at his Manor. "And here she is, the lady of the hour!" He grinned at the sight of Hermione. "Professor Sebastian Giddens, allow me to introduce you to Hermione Jean Granger, daughter of Rosanna Granger nee Simmons."

The man's eyes widened. "R-Rosanna's daughter…?" He watched the girl move closer to him. "You look just like your grandmother…"

Hermione stared at the man in disbelief. Harry had promised her long ago that the day would come when she got to enact her revenge against the bastard who once tried to end her life. "Professor Giddens, the sperm donor himself."

Harry chuckled. "With the apologies of the Dark Lord for his earlier manipulations." He moved away from the man. "Take a good look at the daughter you attempted to kill, Professor Giddens. One of the greatest witches of her generation. A mistress of the greatest arts known to the human race." He stood beside her. "The brightest witch to enter Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry since my mother graced the school with her presence years previously."

Hermione smiled at him, kissing him softly. "I've been dreaming of this day. I've tortured people into insanity, letting their screams fill my ears, just imagining it was you begging for mercy." She pointed her wand at the man, twisting it as she cast a non-verbal piercing hex into his shoulder.

The man let out a scream of pure agony. "Forgive me!" He shouted. "I was close to losing my wife and sons. I couldn't have one of my students letting it spill that I fucked her!"

Hermione gripped her wand tightly. "So, instead you try and force her to miscarry?" She aimed a cutting curse at his chest, ensuring it only sliced the surface of his skin. "You beat a defenceless girl? One who was scared and worried?!"

Harry rubbed her back. "Hermione, don't waste your words on him. He doesn't care." He said softly. "He's currently paying for six of his students to have abortions." He scanned the man's mind, finding himself disgusted. "All he cares about is getting out of this alive." He moved away from her. "This is the end of your old life, Mione. Take control of your life now and show him what you can do. Make him suffer!"

Hermione listened to his words, feeling her anger rise higher and higher. "You're nothing. Less than nothing." She spoke softly, in a voice that was too calm for someone to hold such a look of murderous hatred to speak in. She took a deep breath. "Crucio!" She closed her eyes, allowing his screams to fill her ears like a fine symphony of classical music. She stopped the spell after a moment. She levitated him in the air, causing a large table of wood to materialise behind him. Nails flew into his hands, feet and both of his ears.

She took her time, using as many different spells as she could think of. Skin flaying hexes. Organ boiling curse. The Cruciatus. The Darkest spells that she had read about in Harry's library filled the air with the smell of seared flesh and blood. She took a look at the man, who was barely alive. "May you be greeted in hell by the devil himself." She pointed her wand at him. "Incendio!" She burned the wood, watching as the man slowly burned to death.

Harry wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek as she finally broke down. "It's ok. I'm here." He whispered into her ears, bringing her into the house. He noticed that even Delphi seemed to be worried about her.

"Drink this." Delphi handed her a glass of whiskey. "It'll calm your nerves." She whispered, placing her hand on Harry's shoulder. She knew that it was something her father had to atone for, but she found that Hermione was proving herself to be Harry's own personal Bellatrix Lestrange. And that thought scared her immensely.

Hermione downed the drink. "Am I a bad person?"

"No more than me." Harry answered honestly. "Revenge is a grey area in that sense, Hermione. Did he deserve to live? No. Will you ever be able to forgive yourself for torturing him like that? That's your choice, not mine. But, that wasn't a man who would learn from his mistakes."

Hermione nodded, staring at Delphi. "Did you find out the sex yet?" She asked, trying to take her mind off the dark thoughts that filled her mind.

"We're waiting until our baby is born." Delphi answered softly. "I want you to go and bring your parents and new brother here tonight for dinner. They should be aware of what's going to happen with England now." She hugged the woman, stroking her back. "Then, we're going to discuss your future, Lady Potter."

Hermione glanced around to look at Harry, only to discover that he had left the room. "Where did he go?"

"Probably to fuck Pansy." Delphi chuckled. "We're at the point now where we can only really have fun once or twice a week."

Hermione let out a weak laugh at that, moving so Delphi could sit beside her. "What makes you think he'll make me his Lady Potter? I mean, I'm not exactly vocal about how I feel about him. I spend more time around my family than I do around him these days…"

Delphi shrugged. "And that's because he knew how much you wanted to be there when your mum gave birth. He wanted you around something that would fill your heart with pure happiness." She hugged the girl lightly. The two of them were never going to be best friends, but she couldn't help but find some affinity for the bright witch.

Hermione smiled. "That sounds like Harry alright." She sat up, hearing the sounds of Pansy moaning. "He forgot the silencing charm again."

Delphi laughed again. "He didn't. He just likes to tease me." She rolled her eyes. "Remind me to ban him from sex for a few decades."

Hermione laughed alongside her, feeling her worries melt away as she sat with the pregnant witch.

- **HTE** -

Harry kissed Pansy's forehead as he left the bedroom. He had fixed some more of her mind, enough that she would be assertive to others, except for himself and Delphi of course. He walked downstairs, seeing Hermione and his wife discussing neutral baby colours that would look good in the nursery that Harry had yet to paint. It made him feel a little normal for a change. He sat down near them, glancing at some of the colours. "I think a nice baby blue would be nice in the nursery."

Hermione scrunched her nose. "I don't know. It has a habit of sucking the light out of the room." She flipped the page. "Ooh, that cream looks amazing."

Delphi nodded. "That would lighten the room perfectly." She whispered, feeling the baby kick. "So, husband of mine. I think you've something to tell me, don't you?"

Harry chuckled. "Never could pull one over you." He kissed her nose. "Hermione, I want you to become my Lady Potter. And I'm offering the position of Lady Malfoy to Pansy. I think it's a sweet revenge for her to take over the family she once feared to join."

Delphi grinned. "You really do have a weird sense of revenge." She rolled her eyes, kissing him softly. She glanced over at Hermione. "What do you think, Hermione? Want to join the madness?"

Hermione smiled, tears falling from her cheeks. "I'd love to." She kissed Harry deeply. "And as soon as possible." She turned to Delphi, wiping her eyes. "We'll need a bigger Manor though."

Delphi chuckled. "Oh, believe me I know. Have you told her what Narcissa's fate will be?"

Harry chuckled with her, stroking Hermione's back softly. "Well, since I know that the bitch is one of the biggest bigots in the world. I'm going to use her as a concubine."

Hermione grinned. "Oh, that's perfect." She couldn't believe how much she was enjoying giving into her darker tendencies. Harry's true colours really allowed her to delve into magic that Dumbledore had unjustly kept from the world. One could not dictate what was light and dark. It was the right of the individual to know what was light and dark.

Harry grabbed the name of the colour, writing down everything he'd need for the nursery. "I'm going to head to the Muggle world for the day. Hermione, please go and grab your family. The next step has to be discussed with them." He stood up, kissing their cheeks before vanishing without a word.

"That was sexy." Delphi grinned.

- **HTE** -

Harry made his way towards the store, handing them his muggle credit card as he picked up the paint, crib and everything else that was on the list. He noticed a couple of people had been following him, but he didn't really know what to think about it at the moment. They couldn't be his own men, as they knew not to pursue him when he was in the Muggle world. He made his around the corner, shrinking the purchases and placing them in his pocket. He didn't need the Elder Wand for this, not when he had a lot in his reserves.

"Potter, place your hands where we can see them." One of them called out. He was one of the Aurors who had managed to escape the previous day.

Harry grinned at the man, placing his hands on his head. "I'll give you one chance to drop your wand and surrender, then, I'm going to fucking eviscerate you!"

The Auror frowned. "I'll face the consequences of my actions when you're dead. Avada Kedavra!" He cast the Killing Curse at him.

Harry laughed as he held his hand up, catching the spell in his hand. "I managed to reflect a Killing Curse from the Dark Lord when I was fifteen months old." He reminded the man, throwing the spell up and down like a ball. "Now, like I said…drop your wand."

The Auror blanched at the sight of the spell, nodding his head. "Now!"

Harry dodged another spell, hitting the first Auror with the spell. He blasted the second one from the roof, watching as they fell. He stopped their fall, smirking to himself when he saw her. "Hello, Nymphadora." He said darkly, grabbing her as he disapparated to the Manor.

- **HTE** -

The inhabitants of the Manor were shocked when Harry came in the door with a woman over his shoulder. "Back in a moment. Just survived an assassination attempt." He dropped Tonks into one of his personal cells, returning to see Hermione's parents. "Doctors Granger, welcome to my home." He chuckled weakly. So much for making a good impression. He shook their hands, smiling at the little boy. "And who is this little fella?"

"Romeo Alucard Granger." Hermione rolled her eyes at the name. Her parents truly should be banned from naming children. She gave a worried glance to her lover, noticing that he seemed to be tired. "Hard day?"

"I've got everything for the nursery." Harry answered, unshrinking the packages. He brought the Grangers into the dining area, pouring tea for everyone gathered. "Mrs Granger, I believe your daughter has something to tell you."

Hermione frowned at him. He wasn't exactly one for subtleness. "I met the sperm donor today."

Hugo frowned. "Where is he?! I'll kill the bastard!" He snapped.

Hermione smirked. "Too late." She replied softly. Her parents froze at that. "Magical England is now under the command of Harry and his master. I've been training as Harry's disciple for the last few months. As a gift for all my training, he found the swine for me."

"You took a life…?" Rosanna asked, her voice filled horrified dread.

"She took the life of a man who deserved to die, Mrs Granger." Harry replied softly. "Of a man who continued his practices until the day he died. The only difference is, he got better at it over the years. I had the misfortune of looking through his mind…"

"How many?" She reluctantly asked.

"More than you'd believe." Harry whispered sadly. "Now, you should understand that the Dark Lord isn't the same one who once tried to kill me in my infancy." He said softly. "Under guidance from myself, he has managed to regain a large part of his humanity. We've finished the first part of our plan, but part two will be happening soon."

"And what's that? World Domination?" Hugo asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "Basically. Magical and Muggle if I'm being honest. But for the betterment of humanity. The merging of the Muggle and Magical worlds. An end to bigotry and violence."

"And at the cost of what, Harry?" Hugo asked him, frowning deeply.

"Nothing. Just the acceptance of an immortal Emperor." Harry explained. He glanced at the two of them. "I'm not saying this will be bloodless, but there will be ample chances for people to surrender until they learn that we won't be taking prisoners."

Hugo shook his head. "You're too idealistic if you think it's going to work like that." He scoffed, staring at his two children. "I'm guessing we're here to be threatened into compliance then, right?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "I want to marry your daughter. I'm asking for your blessing, sir."

Hugo glanced at the pregnant woman. "Aren't you married to him?"

"I'm married to his Slytherin title." Delphi explained. "Harry's got more titles than the bloody queen, and needs a wife for each one of them."

Hugo chuckled weakly. "And if we say no?"

"Then I'll honour your wishes." Harry replied. "We're not here to threaten anyone. I may not follow what you call the conventional world, but I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do."

Hugo turned to his daughter. "We raised you to respect all life, Mione…"

"He didn't deserve life, you know that…" Tears sprang to Hermione's eyes, which she quickly brushed away. "I got the chance to meet the person who wanted me dead and I exacted the vengeance that you, mother and I all wanted." She cried softly, feeling Harry's engulf her in a gentle hug. "If you don't want to know me, then I'll promise you that you can walk out of here and I'll never darken your doorstep again in my life."

Hugo looked at his daughter, feeling tears come to his own eyes. "I'd never reject you, sweetheart." He hugged her softly, glancing up at Harry. "You mentioned immortality. I'm guessing that wasn't some philosophical bullshite, was it?"

Harry shook his head. "I have the ability to stop the aging process for a thousand years, which also ensures eternal life. You could be shot in the head, decapitated and burned at the stake and your ashes would reconfigure back into a body." He explained. "And it goes to every member of my family, if they want it."

Hugo wiped his eyes. "I've always wanted to live forever. Life always seemed a little short." He glanced at Rosanna. "What do you think, Rosie? Want to watch our family forever?"

Rosanna smiled at him, wiping the remaining tears from Hermione's eyes. "Sure. Besides, she's marrying for love."

Hermione hugged her parents, cuddling her brother into her chest. "I love you all."

Harry smiled at the scene in front of him. "Now, while I have another male in the Manor. We've time before dinner." He held out the paint. "You any good with a paintbrush? You'd be surprised how much fucking time plotting coups takes. I was supposed to have the nursery done weeks ago."

Hugo chuckled, shaking his head at the man. "Sure, why not?" He grabbed a bucket of paint. "I swear to god, you magicals are lacking in something at times."

"Usually it's logic. In my case, it's inhibitions. What you see is what you get. I don't fuck around." Harry replied, heading to the nursery with the man.


	9. Master Plan

**A/N: And now we've reached the penultimate chapter. This chapter is starting with a time skip of two years. The reason for which is simple. Unless I skipped to the next part of their plan, all I would be posting is a lot of filler that would be not important to the plot. After this is the epilogue. So, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9 – Master Plan**

Harry took a deep breath as he listened to the soft snores of Pansy beside him. He placed a kiss on her forehead as he walked out of their bedroom. The last two years had been extremely busy for the wizard. The planning for England had been one thing, but the planning for the second phase had him tearing his hair out at some points. Some of the old Aurors had managed to get to the I.C.W and out the fact that Voldemort had taken over. The fallout was immediately damaging; war with England.

Voldemort had sent Harry to the I.C.W at first, with a quick show of his power, the war had only lasted a day. Harry's power had spiked to the point that he was able to collapse most of the building around the people. The warning had been given in blood. DO NOT MESS WITH ENGLAND! And to their credit, they didn't try and attack.

Harry and Delphi welcome their son to the world the day he returned. Archer Sirius Slytherin was born healthy and powerful, which made both parents proud. Delphi had to be placed in a magical coma for a week until the boy's power stabilised enough for her to be around him safely. Archie as he was affectionately called by his parents, was cheery all the time he was around people. Harry flourished as a father, taking to it with a grin.

He sat in the kitchen, sipping some coffee. He couldn't sleep, not tonight anyway. Tomorrow would be the day they went after another country. The first expansion of the Empire would take place as soon as the sun came up. Hermione and Pansy had been worried about it. Hermione and Harry welcomed their daughter to the world a few months ago, while Pansy was currently pregnant with the first of the new Malfoys. Lily Potter was sleeping in her crib, unaware to the worry both of her parents were currently feeling.

His Master would be coordinating the attack from the throne room. He didn't really know what to expect from the day, but he knew he was going to be the frontline of the entire battle. He sipped his coffee, running a hand through his hair. The Manor was in the middle of an extension, since he had his little concubines to have fun with whenever he wanted. It spoke to Hermione's mean streak when she reworked Tonks' entire mind to be Harry's slave. It was also a warning to others who tried to attack her husband. Tonks wouldn't so much as raise her voice at Harry without immediately curling into a ball and begging for Hermione's forgiveness.

He didn't bother thinking on such things right now, he had other things to worry about. He finished his coffee, heading up to the nursery to check on the kids. He placed a kiss on Archie's and Lily's foreheads before heading for a shower. The water hit off his body, allowing him to consider his strategy. A power play would be needed to freak everyone out and show off what would be their new Empire. He dressed in a special battle armour he had designed. It allowed him to focus his power all around him. He needed to be careful with it, for this would have been his first time to test it out.

He walked out to the kitchen, frowning as he noticed his wives, concubines and children sitting at the table. "Come on, I thought we agreed that you'd stay in bed…"

Delphi walked over to him, capturing his lips in a passionate embrace. "Come back to us alive, my Exalted One." She whispered into his ear. "I'm going to transfigure the bed and you're going to come back to five naked women in your bedroom. Let that remind you why you can't die."

"But, I can't die." Harry reminded her with a cheeky smile. "Though, I will ensure I come home as fast as I can." He chuckled, kissing her nose. "Hopefully with a new title under my belt." He kissed each of his wives, stopping at his concubines. He gave Tonks a gentle kiss on the forehead, while he slapped Narcissa's ass playfully. He loved tormenting the women, since she still liked to try and kill him. At this point, it was some form of anger management for her. She didn't care if he was immortal, it just allowed her to lash out. He made sure to punish each time for it, though the woman was a closet BDSM lover the way she enjoyed her punishments.

He walked out of the manor, heading towards the ward line. With a deep breath, he vanished instantly.

- **HTE** -

Voldemort watched as his heir appeared from seemingly nowhere and through some of the greatest wards in the history of the country. Thanks to the new blood taking over from the old, Harry had managed to train up a great number of warriors for this mission. He watched as the troops all saluted their leader. While Voldemort was the Emperor they all obeyed, Harry was the Commander of the Forces. His official title was the Dragon Warrior.

Harry placed his wand into the specialised compartment, creating a barrier around the forces. "Ok, when I twist the wand, we're going to be in the middle of their Ministry of Magic. As soon as we touch down, I'm going to immediately bring part of the building down around them, so ensure that you're not in the way."

The men and women nodded their heads, taking deep breaths as they got into position. "For the Empire!" A battle cry blasted from their lips. The barrier began to glow brightly, until they were in the middle of a fine white marble building. They immediately moved into position around him.

Harry held his hand up, creating a ball of energy. Many of the Dragon Forces knew that the energy was dangerous. The only thing Harry had ever said about it was the fact that it was created through pure will. What they didn't know, was just how powerful the energy was. With an almost primal scream, he tossed the ball towards one of the support pillars, watching in grim satisfaction as the roof collapsed on people as they ran away. He placed a Sonorus Charm on his voice, clearing his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen," He used the same opening for every raid, like it was a sick game for the wizard. The fact that he said so in a singsong voice just unnerved several of the Dragons. "We are the Dragon Brotherhood, and we are your new rulers. Those who lay down their wands will live, but those who don't, shall die on this day."

Several Aurors began their assault on him, blasting him with Killing Curses and Bludgeoning hexes. Their hopes were soon crushed as he stood up, his body warping back into that of a normal person. "RETREATTTT!" One of the older Aurors screamed to the rest, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I don't think so." Harry raised his hand, freezing them in the spot. "Last chance; submit or die!" He warned them, smirking as he watched them try and fight against his spell.

A few of the Aurors dropped their wands, which were swallowed by the ground like quicksand. The remainder just glared at him with as much hatred as they could muster. "We will never allow English dogs like you to rule us again. I'd rather die an Irishman than serve a fucking Brit!"

"So be it." Harry clicked his fingers, causing the Aurors who kept hold of their wands to be slowly lowered through the floor until they were suffocated and crushed by the walls below. "Stun the rest, we'll find out their true allegiance when we finish here." He moved towards the next room, blasting the attackers into the wall with a wave of his hand.

"THE ENGLISH ARE ATTACKING, COLLAPSE THE TUNNELS!" One guard screamed from the top of his lungs, blasting one of the Dragons into the wall. "Focus on the others! Potter's an immortal!"

Harry smirked. So, they knew his secret. That would really make things fun. He walked towards the man, feeling his skin flay as dark spells were launched at him by the terrified guard. As his body healed he placed his hand on the guard's chest. "You know what I hate about humans? We're truly pitiful when we're forced to realise our own mortality." He chuckled. "Well, I say we. Now, I'm past humanity. I'm a GOD among men!" He laughed darkly. "In that sense, I guess you can consider something like Hades or Anubis, for I am a God of Death and Destruction. He who judges when men live and die." He looked into the man's eyes. "And in that sense, I should probably tell you something special; I don't care about petty things like nationality and allegiances to flags. I care about myself." He glanced at his hand. "Die."

The man dropped to the floor with a look of anguish on his face. Harry stepped over his corpse, making his way to the tunnels.

One of the Dragons followed him. "What the hell was that monologue?"

"Sounded ominous, didn't it?" Harry chuckled darkly. "Nothing better than scaring the bejesus out of someone before ending their lives." He watched the tunnel around them begin to shake. He slammed his hand into the ground, reinforcing the tunnels around them. "We should really keep moving." He frowned, keeping pace with the member. "I want you to stay close to me, this is not an operation where we lose people."

"Understood, sir." The Dragon nodded. "Sir, if I may be bold. What's the endgame here?"

"Complete control." Harry stopped at the door to the Council of Elders. He tapped the door, causing it melt to nothing after a moment. He stepped through the passageway. "Lay down your wands. No one else has to die on this day."

"You're right, Potter. No one else has to die." One of the elderly women spoke softly, activating a rune.

Harry smirked, finding himself stuck to the spot. "Oh please, this is simple." He closed his eyes, focusing his energy around him. "What the…?"

"Magical suppressors." The eldest man spoke carefully, standing up. "And now, we'll collapse this entire place in on your men, Potter. You may be immortal, but even you will be unable to move as the rubble crushes you."

Manic laughter burst from Harry's lips as he glanced at the man. "You've been monstrously ill informed about me." He broke through their barrier, moving closer to them. "And thank you for all gathering in the same place, just to make it easier for me to kill you all. I don't enjoy running around after stranglers. It can be exhausting." He clicked his fingers, causing each of them to fall to the ground, dead as a doornail. "I want you all to go and get the Dark Lord. It's time for him to take control of another country. Bring half of the Dragon Brotherhood with you too. We'll need an interim Auror Corps here until I can find some allies here."

The Dragon member watched as Harry sat upon a throne that seemed to rise from the ground, gulping to himself. "Of course, sir. Any other orders…?"

"Grab us a Pumpkin Pasty on the way back, would you?" Harry crossed his legs as he relaxed on the throne, playing with the Elder Wand. "Oh, and a bottle of butterbeer. Coups really work up a fucking appetite."

The man nodded meekly, leaving as fast as his legs could take him.

- **HTE** -

Voldemort walked into the throne room of England to a sight that made even him feel queasy. The bodies of the Aurors who fought against them were pinned to the walls with looks of agony and fear etched forever in their eyes. Harry sat with his legs leaning over the side of the throne in a semi-lying position. What truly disturbed him was the grin on his heir's face. "I know I told you to make a statement, but I was thinking Unabomber, not fucking Jack the Ripper's idea of an orgy!" He snapped.

Harry chuckled. "What can I say? I have an eye for interior design." He hopped up from the throne, motioning for the Dark Lord to sit down. "If I had more time, I would've decorated it with a few bloody skulls, but we're on a time constraint." He moved away from the throne, kneeling before the Dark Lord.

"You've been delving into the forbidden texts, haven't you?!" Voldemort shouted, banishing the others from the room. "Those things are pure poison! I kept them locked up in the crypt for a reason, Harry. They pollute the mind!"

Harry looked up at him, his eyes an empty shade of pure black. "On the contrary, Master. They've given me a focus that I haven't felt in years." He grinned darkly, baring his teeth towards the man. "But if you wish, I'll stop looking through them."

Voldemort kept his cool, placing his wand towards the young man. "Expulso!" He banished him into the wall, sending several non-verbal spells towards him. Wisps of black smoke began to pour from his body, allowing the man's eyes to return to their natural green. "You fucking idiot!"

Harry groaned as his body hit the floor. "I needed to be stronger…" He weakly lifted himself to his feet, leaning against the wall for support. "Our plans revolve around me being the strongest of your forces…"

Voldemort shook his head. "You ARE the strongest member of my forces, Harry. Stronger than you give yourself credit for sometimes. But this," He gestured to the gory scene around them. "This isn't you, Harry. This is the madness I used to use against all of my enemies! Do not go down that road." He waved his wand, reducing the bodies to ashes. "You've done your job here; the Irish Ministry is ours."

Harry nodded meekly, wiping his eyes. "Permission to return to England…?" He managed a quick glance into the Dark Lord's mind. He focused his thoughts as best he could. He had to get home, FAST!

"Granted." Voldemort closed his eyes. "Go home and heal the last of that evil from your body, Harry. I need you to retain that focus."

Harry nodded his head weakly. "Of course, Milord…" He vanished instantly, leaving a stunned Voldemort behind.

"I really need to learn how he does that." The Dark Emperor mused.

- **HTE** -

Harry arrived home to the sight promised to him by Delphi, but instead of immediately losing himself in carnal pleasures, the man simply fell onto the bed, sobbing his eyes out. The women instantly placed him in their arms, unsure of what to do, or what caused their usually strong husband to be reduced to such a state. Hermione used a spell to dress them, leaving for a moment to grab Harry's children. Archie and Lily were in his arms before he knew it, which allowed him to regain some control of his emotions. He sat on the bed, cuddling both babies close to his chest, whispering words of love to them.

"What the hell was that?" Delphi finally asked after a few minutes.

"I…" Harry closed his eyes. "I let myself fall into a trap that I really shouldn't have made…" He whispered softly, keeping the babies close to his heart. "I tried to close the door to my heart…to open a door to the Aether…"

Delphi's eyes hardened. "What the hell were you thinking?!" She managed not to shout, which was amazing considering that her forehead had a vein throbbing from it. "The Aether is the greatest forbidden magic ever created! It took my father reuniting all pieces of his soul to finally break the curse the Aether placed on him!" She clenched her fist. "What possessed you to do something so stupid?!"

"I was weak…" Harry refused to meet her gaze, looking away from all of them. "I needed to get stronger to prove that I was still useful…"

Delphi sighed. "Not this again." She placed the babies in Pansy's arms, grabbing Harry by the collar. "You need to let that go, now! You are not going to wake up one day without us. You are not going to wake up under the stairs." She kissed him softly. "You need to stop thinking like that!"

Harry still refused to meet her eyes. "What was I supposed to do, Delphi? My sycophantic powers only go so far. I needed to be better than I could ever be."

"Even if it meant you'd lose the ability to love your children?!" Delphi slapped him as hard as she could. "Because that's what happened to my father. Did you really want that for our children?!"

Harry winced, glaring at her. "Of course not!" He shouted from the top of his lungs, his magic flaring around him. "But I also didn't want your dad deciding to cast me aside because his weapon was done with!" He pushed her away from him. "Like he tried to do before. I wanted to ensure that I was my own man!" He pinned her against the wall by her wrists. "I didn't want to wake up seeing you and our son slaughtered!"

Delphi pushed him away from her. "Do you really think he'd do that to you? You're immortal, Harry! We all are!" She reminded him, huffing. Thankfully Pansy had taken the children out of the room as soon as the shouting started.

"No, we're not." Harry whispered. "We've just got an Elixir repairing damage faster than it can kill us." He frowned. "And your father's shields fell for a moment today, Delphi. I can see into his mind. He plans to kill me when this is all over. He has potioneers and alchemists looking into a way to kill me." He clenched his fist. "I'm nothing but a weapon to him, my love. I was stupid to think of myself as anything else."

Delphi's eyes widened. "You're lying to me! I know you are. He wouldn't do that…he promised me…"

Harry held her hands in his, kissing her forehead. "He's the same manipulative bastard he's always been, my love. Only now, he's had the advantage of complete sanity and enough time to block most attacks to his mind. It took the Aether for me to break through his shields. He fears my power. He fears that the Prophecy is still in effect."

Delphi glanced into his eyes, seeing the tears of sadness. "Harry…" She sniffled, holding onto him. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kill him before he kills me." Harry whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes. "And then we're going to take over the plan ourselves. No longer will your father dictate our actions, Delphi."

"You'd be no match for him…" Delphi felt fresh tears come to her eyes. "None of us are."

Harry frowned. "Flamel's Stone. I'm going to plunge it into my heart." He held her close, noticing that the rest of the women in the room were starting to tear up. "It'll supercharge my power past the limits of normal magicals."

Hermione frowned at him. "Harry, correct me if I'm wrong…but that would be a monumental mistake on your part, am I right?"

Harry nodded. "There are a lot of problems with introducing the stone to organic materials. It could mutate me into some horrendous creature that'll attack everything in its path. It could reverse the effects of the Elixir in my body and turn me to dust…" He ran a hand through his hair. "The ifs aren't important here though…the given, is that it'll increase my power tenfold, maybe even more. I need that power."

"Why don't you just reverse the serum?" Pansy asked, re-entering the room. "It's based from a Philosopher's Stone, so there has to be an antithesis to it, right?"

Harry glanced around at her. "Of course! It's so simple!" He laughed, kissing her deeply. "We have to create a Sage's Stone!"

"A Sage's Stone?" Hermione frowned.

"The antithesis to a Philosopher's Stone. Sage's Stones aren't as well-known, but they're a lot easier to make." Harry rubbed his chin, sitting on the bed. "We're fucked though. A Philosopher's Stone is made with the life essence of whomever made it. We'd need Nicolas Flamel's blood, and he's dead. Worse, he died from not taking Elixir, so his blood would have turned to dust instantly."

"Create a new one. We'll purge the Elixir." Hermione said softly. "After all, it is potions based…"

"…" Harry blinked at her. How could he have forgotten such an important thing? "Of course, it'd be so simple…" He whispered to himself. "Delphi…this all rides on you though."

- **HTE** -

The next few months had cause for great celebration in the eyes of Voldemort. Different campaigns were launched in France, Spain, Germany, Poland and Holland. Switzerland and Iceland were the next places on the list, but they would have to wait. Harry was in deep meditation for the next few days to recuperate from the excessive magical energy that he expelled during the Holland campaign. He was worried now. Harry had the ability to see through the tactics of his enemies and that had caused their campaigns to finish in a third of their usual time. It wasn't something that he should have been worried about. But with each victory, Harry cemented himself as the stronger of the two.

He couldn't risk the idea of someone overthrowing him, so he began his research on the importance of the Elixir of Life and its properties. From what he had found, the Elixir seemed to be a potions-based property and didn't truly create immortality. It instead super charged the users healing abilities while simultaneously deactivating their aging. If he could somehow force the Elixir to burn through itself by constantly hurting the man, he'd be able to finally kill him.

Delphi had voiced similar worries about Harry. While she was loyal to her husband, it seemed that his daughter had greater loyalty for the cause, and that filled him with pride that could not be matched. He paced around the room, trying to focus his own thoughts. "Are you sure about the reports?" He asked softly.

"His core is rapidly recovering. Even more so than it usually does." Delphi frowned. "I've never seen him so powerful, father. His meditation can often take two, maybe three weeks before he is fully recharged. But now, it's only been three days and he's already near peak performance. I'm worried he may be trying to contact the Aether again."

Voldemort clenched his jaw, stopping his movements. "I can't even open the door again. My power was limited by the power of my soul pulling itself together. The Aether was my greatest victory, but even I couldn't control it. That was true when I said it to Dumbledore and the Wizengamot."

"How did it leave you?" Delphi asked.

"I forced it out of him." A new voice called through the room. Harry smirked as he entered the room, holding the Elder Wand tightly in his hand. "My magic forced his soul to reconnect and, in that moment, he found his humanity once more." He stopped in front of them. "It's like something out of a fucking true-life story. In reality, your soul broke its contract with the Aether." He pointed his wand at him. "And I knew, that when I opened the door, I would be offered the same thing."

Voldemort scoffed. "You always were arrogant. Always thinking you were one step ahead." He shook his head sadly. "Maybe it was my fault. Too prideful of your ability. Sure, you had the raw magical power that allowed Grindelwald to fucking decimate the entire continent of Europe, but you lacked the wit to use it. Too boorish in your ways. A true Gryffindor."

Harry snorted. "Don't make me laugh. Even the fucking Sorting Hat wanted me in Slytherin." He focused his magic into the palm of his hand. "Do you want to know how I do this? I lie and tell you all that it's something as easy as intent." He smirked. "This is the true power of a sycophant, Tom. This is the greatest power that we hold, the only one that Gellert fucking Grindelwald himself couldn't access. This is pure magic. The kind that can overload one's core until it literally burns them alive."

"I see…" Voldemort brandished his wand. "But you and I are immortals, Harry. We cannot die."

"We both know that we're not true immortals." Harry shook his head. "We've been working on making it permanent." He glared over at Delphi. "But I'm sure you know it, since my _darling_ wife has been feeding you all your information." He banished her into the wall. "My darling Delphi. What to do with you?" He gained a feral grin as he approached his wife. "I think I know what to do." He whispered, kissing her roughly. "Goodbye, my love." He placed a ball of energy into her chest, turning her to dust.

"DELPHI!" Voldemort blasted him with a silent Killing Curse.

Harry caught the spell in his hand, tossing it harmlessly away to the wall. "And that was someone I loved, Tom." He frowned at the pile of ashes on the ground. "Not that it matters really. Archie's young enough that he won't remember her fully. And if he does ask questions, then I'll tell him that his traitorous grandfather lashed out." He punched the man in the face. "Oh, how I've waited on this day. You know, there was a time when I would have laid down my life and died for you, Milord. But you had to be worried and decide to stab me in the back."

Voldemort flared his nostrils. "So, you decided to kill her to show your anger?" He asked, impaling his shoulders with iron bars.

Harry yelled out in pain, forcing the spikes out of him. He threw the spikes on the floor, smirking to himself. "This is the end, Tom." He held his wand down. "And do you want to know the ironic thing? It won't even be me who lands the fatal blow."

"What…?" Voldemort coughed out as a blade pierced through his chest. He fell to his knees, feeling an immense pain. "Who…?"

Delphi walked in front of him. "Me, Father." Her eyes filled with tears. "The daughter who you once promised wouldn't have to worry about becoming a widow." She wiped away the tears. "And before you ask, it wasn't an illusion. That was a homunculus that Harry created using my blood. It served its purpose, feeding you more and more bullshit." She felt Harry's arm engulf her, and the dam finally broke. "You promised me that you wouldn't kill him!"

Voldemort looked into her eyes, his own shining with tears. "I had to. I don't want to die, my daughter…" He sniffled, watching as his heir comforted her. "What did you do?"

"The blade is special." Harry smirked. "It's made from the antithesis of a Philosopher's Stone. It may not be the Sage's Stone that Flamel's blood could create, but then I remembered; we've had his blood for years." He knelt down, making sure that he was eye level with the soon-to-be ex-Dark Lord. "I had to melt Flamel's Stone, but I managed to create a new one just in time." He laughed darkly, gripping his throat. "And now, the plan can go on without you, Tom. My sons and daughters will be beside me. As will my wives, concubines and any other woman I want to fuck. And as for you, you'll be remembered as a traitor to the cause."

Voldemort looked into his eyes, laughing weakly. "I'm truly impressed at how fast history has repeated himself. Two years ago, you did the same when you had Dumbledore and I on the ropes. I truly thought you were going to end my life on that day." He glanced at Delphi. "You truly are your mother's daughter. Cunning and willing to defy all in service to the one you love. Take care of her for me…"

Delphi sniffled. "I promise." She wiped her eyes. "It didn't have to be this way…"

"I think it did." He closed his eyes, feeling the blade leave his flesh. "Neither can live while the other survives. Prophecies are never black and white. I thought it was just something as easy as a horcrux removal." He rested his head against the wall. "You and I have had our destinies intertwined since the day you were born, Harry. I always knew it would have to come to this, but I always thought it'd be me at top, not you." He coughed up some blood.

Harry placed his wand back in its holster. "I'd tell you to rest easy, but you've destroyed any chance of that happening now, Tom. You broke your contract with an ancient power that now has control over your soul." He closed his eyes. "It's like she said, it didn't have to be this way." He walked away from him. "When you finally realise what you've done, I hope it torments you for eternity." He smirked. "And with this, my contract has been fulfilled, so I'm free from their control."

Voldemort laughed weakly. "Finish the plan, Harry. Make them rue the day they fought against us." He closed his eyes for a final time. "And tell Bellatrix…I'm sorry."

Delphi sobbed once he stopped moving, holding onto her husband for dear life. "I know it had to be done, but we have to make sure he's honoured for all he did, Harry."

Harry kissed her forehead. "I know." He whispered, sparing a final glance at his fallen Master. "It didn't have to be this way…"


	10. Epilogue – Master of All

**Epilogue – Master of All**

The funeral of Voldemort had taken place a week after his demise at the hands of his daughter and son in-law. Many people in attendance wondered how someone who had been supposedly immortal managed to meet such a painful end. When it came out that it had been the rebellious ex-Aurors of Europe, the people who followed the Dark Lord rallied behind his heirs, Harry and Delphi for support. Harry had played it beautifully. The fake trial for the 'Auror' they captured. The immediate execution and condemning of the rebels for such underhanded tactics and the complete destruction of all those who stood in the way of progress. It solidified Harry's position as the new Emperor, or as Delphi had christened him, Harry the Exalted.

Their campaign continued through the Asian continent, quickly spreading towards Australia and the Americas soon after. Harry ensured that he was prepared for each meeting by increasing his power more and more as they went on. Delphi and Hermione had organised a coven of witches to power Harry during these missions. Delphi had hand picked all of them herself, and she had strict rules to follow. All of his coven members were sterile, so they couldn't try and force an unwanted bastard into the family. They only met once a month to power Harry and then went back to their own jobs.

Secretly, Delphi and Hermione were happy that they found something to use up Harry's excess stamina. The man was a machine at a time and not even three wives and his endless concubines were enough to satiate his immense sexual appetite. After the coven meetings, all he could really do was cuddle up to them and sleep for hours at a time.

Slowly time began to move on around them. Lily had refused to take the Elixir of Life, deciding that the thing that made life special was the shortness of it. She still managed to live until the ripe old age of 132. Harry and Hermione had been by her side when she passed, as were her immortal siblings and her own children and grandchildren. It was then that Harry began to think on his own immortality. True, it was something that allowed him to heal from any wound, but was there a point in spending eternity as a ruler? After ninety years it had already gotten stale. He was happy he had his family to keep him sane.

Hermione had spent her time translating ancient tomes to modern languages, which really helped the world recover ancient technologies that could help for the betterment of mankind. She and Harry still had a child every few years, bringing their total number of children to nearly fifty. Most of them were still alive, with only Lily and their son Dominic choosing a mortal life.

Delphi spent her days ruling as a queen. It was truly what she wanted in life. To be worshipped and respected by all. Harry was the true ruler, but many people knew that he allowed his wife many freedoms when it came to ruling their domain. She and Harry had ten kids in their hundred and fifty years of marriage. All of them were still alive, and had brought them many grandchildren, great-grandchildren and even one great-great-granddaughter.

Pansy spent her time studying every healing, household and other forms of helpful magic as she could. She focused her research on ensuring the continuation of magical bloodlines without the need for muggle infusions of blood every few generations. She and Harry had the most children, with well over two hundred. After her first natural birth, Pansy had all but demanded that each pregnancy be done with the serum. Their firstborn, Alexander died the day he was born, unable to take a single breath without the help of a machine. After that, she knew that her magic was too weak to birth the children they needed.

Narcissa lived alone now. Harry had finally let her free of her service fifty years after they had conquered the world with enough Elixir of Life to keep her alive for as long as she chose. The last he had heard, she was living in some chateaux in France, surrounded by servants and riches. Her children all remained with their father, which she agreed with. She never had a child with Harry out of love, only out of duty.

Tonks still lived with him, and took the title of Head Concubine. She spent her days bringing new women into their home and new candidates for the coven or family. She and Harry had several children, though none of them were still alive. She respected their decisions to live mortal lives, but she still wept whenever one had an anniversary close. Both of them did. She was surrounded by family though. Grandbabies and loads of great-grandbabies who spoilt her with love.

Many other women entered his services over the years, but only the truly trusted of Harry's concubines were offered immortality. Narcissa's immortality had been a request of Bellatrix on her deathbed. Harry felt honour bound to do as his mother in-law asked. After all, she had accepted it when they told her of Tom's betrayal. She died a happy woman, surrounded by family who cared about her.

Harry shook such thoughts from his head as he glanced over at the ocean near his castle. It had been so long since he just did something as mundane as walk along the beach by himself. He made his way out of the castle with his hands behind his back. He had been so busy with stopping insurrections that he forgot the reason they started the plan. To rule. He stopped at the beach, seeing a hooded figure. "Are you here for me?" He chuckled.

"Just the items that belong to me." The hooded figure spoke softly. "I have no care what you do other than that."

Harry glanced out at the ocean. "I used to think you didn't exist. That the story was a load of bull, until Lily passed away. In that moment, I knew that you truly were the Entity of Death."

"She's happy." Death spoke softly. "With those she loved and her old family."

Harry smiled at that. "That's good." He whispered, feeling the wind blow over him. "And her grandparents? Are they accepting of her?"

"Of their grandchildren, yes." Death rested its arm on its scythe. "You, they're conflicted. You're their son, yet you've became the very thing they fought against."

"I went down this path to bring them back." Harry spoke softly, letting no emotion enter his voice. "I never expected them to forgive my actions, but I can't even honour their sacrifice now. Let them know that they've earned their rest, Death." He tossed the items on the ground. "And thank you for the use of your wand. I couldn't have done it without your help."

Death smirked. "It was my pleasure. I haven't had this much business since the Black Death." He picked the Hallows up, glancing over at the man. "The last enemy to be defeated is death. Do you truly think you can keep yourself away from me, Harry Potter?"

Harry scoffed. "No." He admitted. "But the day you finally do come for me, I'll still fight with every fibre of my being."

"I look forward to that day." Death scoffed. Its black wings extended, causing it to take to the sky. "Be warned, Potter. There is a Prophecy. One who is foretold to kill you."

Harry chuckled. "History repeats itself then." He took another glance at the ocean. "Bring him to the afterlife, will you? He's spent two hundred years in the Aether's grasp now. I think he's learnt his lesson."

Death vanished, leaving the answer to the request unanswered.

"Time to get to work." Harry whispered to himself, vanishing on the spot.

 **3,500 years later**

Harry chuckled at the sight of the person in front of him. "So, you're the one the Prophecy mentioned." He stood up from his throne. "And your name is?"

"Weasley. Bilius Weasley. You banished my family from the land when you took over." The man spoke with confidence, brandishing a large sword in his hand. "I am here to finally end your reign of terror."

Harry laughed. "Perfect." He felt two orbs of magic form in his hands. "Let us see who is the one who shall survive, Bilius!"

Bilius let out a battle cry, charging towards the immortal with the Sword of Gryffindor in his hand.

Harry blasted the two orbs towards the young man, hitting the sword out of his hand. "Kid, I've been fighting since I banished your family from my lands. And I didn't want to banish them either. It was your traitorous ancestor Ronald's fault that I had to banish them in the first place."

Bilius smirked. "I don't care." He stood up, spitting out some blood. The sword was gone, but he wasn't about to give up against the greatest evil ever. "I'll fight 'til my last breath, 'til I'm on the ground unable to move." He screamed out, causing a sword of energy to appear in front of him. "You're not the only Sycophant alive, Potter."

Harry chuckled. "Singularity." He dispersed his orbs. "Two unending bastions of energy meet. Theory would suggest that our energies would cancel each other out, but in reality, we're just going to go in a loop. You'll power me and I'll power you." He extended his fingers, doing a complex series of movements. He clapped his hands together, causing a battle-axe of energy to appear before him. "I don't want to kill you, boy. It'd really disappoint someone I love."

Bilius stared at the axe. "What do you know of love? Legions of children and you still procreate like your family is close to extinction." He gripped the hilt of his sword tightly, taking a deep breath. "I will take vengeance for my family."

A soft feminine laugh erupted close to him. "So much like his ancestor." A hand trailed through his hair, freezing him to the spot. "Oh, my dear descendant. You know nothing of the past."

Bilius felt his anger rise. "You!" He swung the sword at the woman in front of him, watching in amazement as it cleaved her in two. His amazement soon turned into horror as the two parts began to knit back together.

"Eager little pup, isn't he?" She chuckled. "I'm Ginevra Weasley. The last of the TRUE Weasleys." She extended her wand, disarming him of his sword with a quick swipe of her right hand. "Your stupid bastard of an ancestor tried to ruin what we had." She frowned. "Ronald always the thickest of us. He couldn't just accept what had happened to the world. He had to try and play the hero." She shook her head.

Bilius charged towards her, feeling his arms and legs bind around him. "He was the brave one, unlike you, WHORE!"

Ginny scoffed, slapping him as hard as she could. "I see you inherited the famous Weasley temper." She shook her head again, glancing back at Harry. "I offered myself to Harry to keep our family alive, boy." She turned back to glare at the red head who was currently suspended in the air. "My mother sided with her son, like she always did. She didn't want her only daughter to be bound to someone like Harry, but I wanted to be respected. Too long had my family been forced to survive like animals."

Bilius scoffed. "So, you opened your legs like a good whore?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "If you're trying to get a rise out of me, it won't work." She took a dagger from her side, trailing the tip of the blade carefully over his face. "But, call me a whore again, and I'll fucking carve your pretty little face."

Bilius grinned. "Struck a nerve, have I?" He asked cheekily. "Or are you just disappointed that someone in this family still has morals?"

Ginny carefully placed the tip of the blade into his nose, slitting his nostril with one fluid movement. "You really are one of Ronald's ancestors, aren't you? Which unfortunate bitch let my brother rut on her like a dog?"

Bilius closed his eyes, wincing as blood poured his neck from his nose. "Someone with integrity. Unlike his whore sister who spread her legs for someone with mommy issues." He roared out as the blade pierced his flesh, tearing a line from his cheek to his ear.

Ginny wiped the blade clean, inspecting it for scratches. "You should stop while you're ahead, kid." She shook her head, turning to Harry. "You're sure he's the one from the Prophecy?"

"One from a wronged family." Bilius spit out some blood, glaring at her. "Borne from the loins of the last son. One who has an ancestor who lays with the Dark Lord." He took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm. "You're nothing, Ginny. Nothing but a traitor to your family. And when I kill him, I'll purge every fucking one of your spawn from this world."

Ginny plunged the knife into his eye, being careful not to pierce his nervous system or his brain. "And now you've done it." She spoke icily. She removed the dagger, tossing his severed and punctured eye to the ground. "You are pitiful, just like Ronald." She shook her head one final time. "Kill him, my love. End his miserable existence and crush his family."

Harry smirked, letting the man's body hit the floor. "Stand up and fight. Until your last breath, Bilius."

Bilius shakily got up from the ground, using a spell to cauterise his ruined eye socket. "Don't act like you fight with honour, Potter." He summoned all his strength, holding his hand out. "By my right of conquest. By my right of birth. Lend me your power, Godric!" He called out, grinning as the Sword of Gryffindor reappeared in his outstretched hand.

Harry rolled his eyes, slowing moving two of his fingers apart.

Bilius watched in complete horror as the sword slowly began to split in two before his very eyes. It was impossible to destroy Goblin Steel. He dropped the sword, watching as it slowly rusted and blew away into dust. "H-How?"

"While you were training with a sword, and denying yourself the power you needed to actually stand a chance against me, I've spent the last three thousand years honing my skills." Harry spoke softly. "It's a shame, I was actually looking forward to seeing some of my children again." He held his hand out. "Allow me to show you the greatest power a Sycophant has." He placed his hand on the man's chest, closing his eyes. "Drain."

Bilius frowned as he felt his energy pouring out of him. He shook like a leaf as he dropped to his knees, coughing wildly. "I-Impossible…"

"No. It's completely possible." Harry glared at the young man. Such a waste of potential. "You could have been stronger than me, Bilius. But instead, you'll just die here, forgotten by history."

Bilius felt a tear come to his remaining eye. "My death will allow me one thing. It'll allow me peace." He whispered. "Weapons like ourselves wish for peace. To finally have time to be who we want. I've gotten mine, Potter. When will you get yours?"

Harry chuckled. "Never." He admitted. "But I'm powerful enough to know that."

Bilius opened his eye, watching Ginny carefully. "Until the day she died, she thought you'd come home."

Ginny frowned. "If she had just came with us, she wouldn't have had to die." She walked over to him, kneeling down to cradle him in her arms. "Go now." She whispered, stroking his hair. "Take your rest and stop worrying."

Bilius coughed up some blood. "Goodbye…" He closed his eye, going limp in her arms.

"Send his body to his family. They deserve to bury him." Harry whispered.

Ginny nodded, wiping her eyes. "That's the last of the Weasleys, Harry. Outside of our children, all of them are gone." She whispered back to him. "Our sons and daughters are all that's left."

Harry wrapped his arms around her. "Shh." He kissed her forehead. "It had to be done." He glanced down at the man's body. "History always repeats itself, but the outcome can always be changed." He created a new sword, placing it in the man's hands. "He died a warrior. I'm sure that'll bring solace to someone."

"Not to his family…" Ginny whispered. "Not to his poor mother…"

Harry kissed her forehead once more. "He knew what he came to do was suicide. Brave bastard just didn't care." He stroked her hair. "Sounds like what Dumbledore wanted me to do." He scoffed. "Rest now, young warrior. Enter the arms of your ancestors and take your sleep." He never honoured his foes, but the man in front of him was different. He was what Harry could have become. A warrior of the Light, without a single independent thought in his head. A weapon to be used and discarded whenever it suited someone.

Ginny wiped the last of the tears from her eyes. She tapped his forehead with her finger, making his corpse disappear. "He's not the brunt of the rebellion. There are more idealistic fools like him."

"And we'll get them all." Harry promised her, watching Delphi from the door. He gave her a quick smile, vanishing without a trace.

"How the fuck does he do that?" Ginny frowned.

"Over three thousand years, and I still don't know." Delphi admitted with a shrug.

 **A/N: And there we have it, the end of the story. It has been a pleasure to write this story for you all and think ending it here was the best option possible. I've never written a Dark Harry story before, and I don't know if I ever will again. Writing people as evil or bloodthirsty really isn't in my nature. But it was nice to go out of my comfort zone and try something new.**


End file.
